Gokko
by lechat23
Summary: When Ren was feeling hopeless that Kyouko didn't see him as a man, he thought of a game, hoping the game will bring them closer. Will she get to the idea eventually and realise his feelings for her? Rated M for mature content.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_My whole body hurts!_ _I am feeling really tired…_ Kyouko thought when she opened her eyes. She blinked hastily. She was relieved when she felt the contacts weren't on her eyes. She hated the feeling of it being stuck in her eyes so she had always made sure to take it out of her eyes. She stared at the ceiling. She was inside her hotel room or exactly Setsu and Cain's hotel room where they were staying in Japan. It was dark. She could see the hint of sunlight came from the slightly opened curtain. Her eyes turned to the other direction, kept analysing the situation. Her gaze then fell on the empty bed across her bed. _Strange! It is empty…_ She was still feeling delirious. Her mind was hazy and blurry.

_It really hurts!_ The pain was slowly waking her up. She winced because of the strange pain she felt between her legs. It was a dull ache and it made her feel uneasy. She felt all her body sore and hurt. She tried to wake up yet she felt her body was heavy. She felt a dead weight on her body. It was warm. She turned her head to her right and found the face of the man who had been haunting her mind for these few months. The man sleeping beside her was Tsuruga Ren, her respected _senpai_. Or was it Cain Heel, her brother? Or was it Kuon or Corn, her childhood friend? She gasped upon the realisation and put her both hands on her mouth, trying to suppres herself from making any sounds. She tried to not wake him up.

She tried to recollect herself. _What happened? Why did Kuon… _She asked herself. She felt one of his hands on her waist. She slightly blushed upon seeing it.

She sat up slowly and the blanket fell from her body. She looked down and gasped a little upon finding she was topless. Ren's hand fell on her lap. She looked down and she lifted the blanket a bit and gasped. She found herself was totally naked and Ren was in the same state. Her eyes widened in shock. She dropped the blanket hastily but realised that she had to cover herself. She lifted it again to cover her body. She sighed in relief when she realised he was still asleep, not disturbed at all by her action. She tried to remember what made her and him end in one bed and sleeping naked side by side in such an intimate setting.

The memory of their passionate night came into her mind. She stiffened. The strange pain and how all her body hurt confirmed as a result from previous night activity. She could also see their clothes scattered around the floor, near the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt all her body getting hot. She remembered the feeling of him invading her whole body. His touches, his kisses, his gentle eyes when he looked at her, the way he smiled to her, his husky voice when he called out her name, and the way he moved inside her and gave her the physical pleasure she never knew. It was real and she felt her tears threatened to fall. She didn't need to check anything more. She remembered it clearly. They were into their 'game' and went all the way.

She tried to compose herself_. I actually… did 'that' with him?_ She looked down at the sleeping man. He looked peaceful. She smiled. _He looks so cute sleeping like this. I like his blond hair, it looks so soft and..._ She was tempted to lean down and kiss him before she realised what she was trying to do. She gasped in horror. _What the hell happened to me?_ _I actually thought of him as cute and was tempted to kiss him…is it the role or me? I'm a Japanese delicate maiden for God's sake. I can't believe I did that and with Kuon… I've broken the vow. I'm so dirty…I actually gave in into temptation? What had come into me? I can never get married… _She screamed inwardly. She felt ashamed of what she had done.

_Calm down, Kyouko!_ She tried to comfort herself. She sat still and pondered. Her head started to thump painfully. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to remember but she couldn't help the thought running inside her head. Her eyes started to feel teary. And finally her tears fell freely down her face. _No! I wasn't playing the role. It was me! It was me, not the role. I love him but… he isn't for me… I had sworn off love but why do I have to fall for such a man? He is too good to be true for me. He can have any woman he wants. Maybe I am just another woman for him. I'm so stupid. He already got that high school girl he likes. I can't ruin their relationship. _Her tears dripped onto the blanket. She wiped her tears and tried desperately to calm herself down.

She leant against the headboard. She stared down at him. She wanted to leave and at the same time wanted to stay. She wanted to scream. She wanted to drown herself for her stupidity, for her naivety, and for her vulnerability. She sat still. _I don't regret it. I don't but why do I feel so hurt?_

She thought back to their days for these months. She felt herself get closer to him. He had been more open to her after that fateful night. It was the night where she sneaked out the room just because she couldn't sleep. She went out to buy the breakfast and was surprised when he appeared before her, wrapped in white large blanket. She was scared as hell at first. She thought of him as ghost or some scary things. She stood frozen when he asked her to come to his arm. She was hesitant but obliged at last, after considering Cain and Setsu's relationship nature. They were touchy feely. She thought of it as abnormal at first, but that was Heel siblings therefore it was normal. She ended up in one bed with him and couldn't sleep at all. She felt it was a usual thing after she slept on the same bed with him whenever he had nightmares. He was in vulnerable state after all.

She was also confused by his strange behaviour and requests. He had asked her not to wear revealing clothes. He said that it wasn't because she didn't match the clothes. She didn't understand him at all. It was to Setsu's 'liking' and it was supposedly her trademark as well. She knew that he had been hiding something. He had actually told her about himself bit by bit. She was surprised by how he was opening himself to her. There hadn't been any information about it anywhere. She felt happy that he trusted her. He told her that she was a perfect talisman for him. She didn't understand. He never really explained what he meant. _The perfect talisman_… It was something he and _shachou_ had said about her.

She wrapped herself, pulling the blanket more to cover her whole body. She still felt cold. She yearned for his warmth just like the last night but too scared to get close. She was afraid that he would hate her after he woke up.

"Kyouko…" Ren muttered out her name.

She froze. _Did he just… call my name?_ _Is he still playing his role? In his sleep…? _She said to herself incredulously. She laughed silently. _No wonder he can be the best actor for these years. He even acts in his sleep. He played the role really well. I almost believe him when he said he loved me. He can play anything. Director Shingai told me that he could make a woman fall in love with him if he wanted to. No way would he love me. On top of that, he's got someone he likes. I'm just a replacement… even though I am half hoping that what he'd said was true. It was just a game between us._

She felt his hand searching for something and when his hand found her hand, he gripped her hand tightly. He smiled with his eyes still closed. She smiled at the sight and she couldn't help the feeling of sadness invading her sense. Her tears rolled down her face once more. She thought back to his secrets she knew from him as herself, the secrets which had surprised her to no end. And that time, she wasn't Bou. She was herself, Mogami Kyouko. She never thought that he was someone from her past, someone she cherished so much, someone who had become the man she loved, someone who had blown up the locks countless times, someone who opened the Pandora box that kept her feeling of love. She laughed ironically. She had never thought that one day the box would be opened completely and crushed her heart to pieces. She had just realised her true feeling toward him yet she had to give up. If only they didn't play the game.

That game…

And it started with…

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I apologise for the dark beginning. But you really have to read the next chap to find out more and eventually will get to the idea of this prologue. Next chapters will be flashbacks till it go back to the timeline in prologue. Inspired by the same manga called "Gokko". Gokko = Game of make-believe**


	2. Gokko?

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : 'Gokko'?<strong>

"Which one is mine?" Kyouko asked herself. She was confused since there were two exact lens cases on the bathroom's sink. She was about to open both the lens cases and aborted the plan half way. _Silly! It will be both grey contacts anyway. Cain and Setsu have the same eyes colour after all._ She opened it anyway and was surprised when she found one of the lens cases got brown contacts instead. _Eh? No way! Why are those brown instead? Does Tsuruga-san have different eyes colour then?_

The bathroom door was opened and revealed a startled Ren. "Ah, sorry, I didn't know that you're using it. Why didn't you lock it?"

"So… sorry. I only want to put on the contacts so I didn't lock it. Do you need to use the bathroom now? I'll be quick. I'm terribly sorry…" She looked terrified. She almost did a _dogeza_ if Ren didn't stop her.

"Relax, Mogami-san. It's me who should be sorry," he said. He sighed as he realised he had broken his character as Cain. He couldn't act as Cain since the girl before him still hadn't got Setsu's grey eyes and she wasn't acting cold and bored like Setsu would be. He could only be Ren. So the only thing Ren would do was to call her Mogami-san and apologised for walking in on her. How he hated the fact that he could only call her with her surname. He had wanted to call her by her given name but he was afraid she would freak out. "I only want to retrieve my lens case."

"Ah… ehm… about that… your eyes colour is not brown?" Kyouko asked carefully. "No, you don't have to answer me," she quickly added after seeing Ren's disturbed face.

"Yes."

Kyouko was stunned upon hearing the answer. She didn't expect it. "Ah, so you really are not Japanese?"

"Actually…" he began hesitantly. "I am American." _Did I ever tell her that I'm not Japanese before?_ He thought incredulously. He tried to recall any event he ever said that fact.

Kyouko smiled nervously. "Okay, that explained a lot." _Oh, no! I forgot that he told that to Bou only. Hopefully he won't realise it._

Ren said nothing and walked to her. He pulled out another lens case from his coat pocket. He opened it and took out the grey contacts from his both eyes. He blinked hastily, adjusting his line of sight and turned to look at Kyouko. "Does this answer your question, Mogami-san?"

Kyouko looked into his green eyes and being captivated by the depth. "It's… beautiful."

Ren was stunned when he heard her said so. "Thank you, Mogami-san." He smiled. "I need you to…"

"I know. I'll keep it as a secret," she said with a smile. "Shall we get ready, Niisan?" Setsu took over.

Ren smiled and Cain's smirk appeared. "Sure…"

* * *

><p>Kyouko watched the filming half-heartedly. She couldn't forget how his green eyes had enchanted her. It made her heart flutter with excitement. She thought back to when he had confided in Bou about being fired. At that time, she thought that he must had meant somewhere outside Japan. She had already thought that he was probably from the states. How he acted towards her sometimes confirmed her suspicion.<p>

_The kiss on the cheek..._ Kyouko blushed and shook her head, trying to get that thought off. _The way he shrugged… _Her face darkened. She was pissed off if he did that. _His poor choices of words and his lack of knowledge in Japanese… All confirmed he wasn't really Japanese._ _Maybe he is half like Hizuri sensei. His eyes are really beautiful. That colour reminded me of Corn. Corn got the same eyes colour. If only Tsuruga-san were blond… _She was surprised by her own thought. _Stupid me! What if he was blond anyway… nothing will change…_

"…tsu… Setsu…" Cain called.

"Niisan, what?" She was surprised when her beloved brother had stood in front of her. His attire as BJ was scary and with him appearing so suddenly, she almost screamed but Setsu quickly took over and managed a calm respond just in time.

"Let's head to the dressing room. Director Konoe has just called for lunch break."

"Okay." She straightened herself and smiled to him. She could felt all the eyes in the studio room fell on them. Cain caused a ruckus several days ago. She was surprised when she saw how he acted out BJ. He almost killed Murasame. Director Konoe even came late night to their hotel room to have a talk with Cain or rather Ren.

She glanced at them and pretended she didn't care. She felt Cain wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She could hear the murmurs went around them. They mocked them as incestuous siblings. She stared up to him and smiled. She tugged him on his sleeve, ushering him to hurry. He complied and they walked off the studio. They headed to his dressing room. She asked him to get inside first while she got him some drink from vending machine.

"Don't take too long!" Cain said before closing the door.

"I know… I'll be fast."

She walked calmly through the hallway. She found the vending machine and walked towards it. She put some coins into it and thought of what drink to pick. She pressed the buttons and collected a bottle of green tea and a bottle of mineral water. She turned back and about to walk back when she saw Murasame walking towards her direction.

She sighed inwardly. She was irritated upon finding the man who insulted their nature was there before her eyes. There was no way she could forget it. She walked past him, not bother to talk to him.

"Hey…" Murasame called out to her.

Setsu stopped in the track. She turned back and stared at him coldly. She stayed silent. She could see Murasame's gaze fell on her. He looked confused.

"If you don't have anything to say, I'll excuse myself," Setsu said coldly. She was about to turn back when she heard him.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"The other day I said too much," Murasame said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"You should say it to my brother instead," Setsu said. "…even though I felt insulted as well. You completely made fun of us. We might be half-blood but brother and I are British nevertheless. Well, the way you say it made me feel that **Japanese** are actually racists." _Even though Tsuruga-san didn't say anything, if his feeling was synced with Cain, he supposedly felt the same as me. But in reality, he isn't even Japanese. He might be half Japanese. He's got Japanese look anyway. He might be really angry the other day. _Kyouko was reminded of Demon Lord and shuddered because of that thought.

Meanwhile, Murasame was stunned over her statement. _She was right! The way I said it made me a racist…wait she said Japanese… _Murasame stared at her. He could see her cold and bored expression. She was yawning.

"Setsu… I've told you don't take too long!" Cain said from behind her.

Setsu turned back calmly and saw Cain walking towards her. He seemed unhappy. Setsu followed his line of sight and realised that he was staring at Murasame. Cain stopped beside her and pulled her arm and wrapped his arm around her. Setsu sighed and leaned a bit against his shoulder. "Sorry, that guy was holding me up."

"Hey," Murasame started but stopped when he saw Cain's heated glare. "Heel-chan, I take back my words. I think it is impossible with him acting like that." Murasame pointed a finger at Cain.

Setsu chuckled cynically. "Well, then don't bother talking to me from now on."

Setsu pulled on Cain's sleeve. Cain stared down at her with a gentle smile. They turned and headed to Cain's dressing room, leaving Murasame in daze. "They must be not siblings," he murmured. He gasped. "NO! SHE HATES ME NOW. How could I ever get close to her?"

* * *

><p>Cain ate his lunch in a silence whilst Setsu was watching him.<p>

"You don't have to watch me like that. I can eat perfectly fine," Cain said when he noticed her gaze on him.

Setsu snorted. "You always say so. But… You know that I don't believe you, niisan."

Cain continued eating and then stopped. He sighed. He was disturbed when he saw Murasame talked to her. He felt bad for dragging her down because of his attitude towards the man.

"Open your mouth wide, niisan!" Setsu said.

Before he realised her intention, he did as she said and he felt his mouth was stuffed with food. Setsu smiled slyly and kept shoving food into his mouth using a spoon. It was of small servings since she felt that she should be careful with his artificial make up. Even though so she did that fast, he ended up having to keep up with her pace or else he would choked on the food. He never liked it when his mother did it in the past but it was completely different with her. She was gentle and she didn't do it forcefully.

He chewed on the food fast and almost choked on it. She stopped shoving food into his mouth all of a sudden. She put down the spoon and took the bottle of green tea. She poured down the slight warm green tea from the bottle and handed it to him. She then gave him a straw which he took gratefully. He sucked on it carefully. When he finished, he felt sick and wanted to throw out. He kept his composure in check because he didn't want to alert her.

"There, you're finally finished. Don't think too much when you eat! You'll get bald, niisan," Setsu said. "I don't want to see you get bald."

Cain sighed and smiled a little at her comments. He stared down at his bento box and found it empty. He had thought of disposing it when she wasn't looking. Unfortunately for him, she was faster. She did know him very well. He laughed inwardly. _If only she knew my feeling for her as well as she know my eating habit._

"Niisan, do you want the dessert?" Setsu asked, lifting up a small plate of chocolate pudding.

"No, it's enough. I'm full," he quickly answered.

"Well then I'm going to have it." Setsu smiled and ate the dessert by herself. _At least I got him to eat all his meal. He didn't seem want to eat after two spoons anyway. What if he gets sick? He got a lot of stunts to do anyway… he needs more energy if he wants to survive today's filming but Tsuruga-san is usually stubborn… He is such a kid sometimes. In this case, Setsu did something I couldn't. I owed her for this._

"Setsu," Cain said. "If you feel bored, you can just go back to hotel and do some shopping or something you like."

She stopped eating and said, "No, I want to be here with you. I want to see you act out the reaper. It's going to be a good lesson for me. Moreover, I **like** acting."

Cain was stunned. _Right! Setsu sticks to Cain all the time. Hmm… she might be Setsu for now, but she is also Mogami-san. She's an actress. I don't think it's a good idea for her to watch me playing the reaper. As for lesson, maybe it will be two bird with one stone if I… _He smiled and said, "Setsu, if you want to learn acting that badly, how about playing 'gokko'? It will help both of us polishing our skills as actors. You got it in the training school, right?"

She considered for a while and answered, "Hmm yeah… I must say that it is an interesting proposition. So niisan wants to play 'gokko' eh? I'm in! What about the rules?"

"We can decide the rules later at hotel. First, let's just write down the roles we wanted to play. Both can write five different of roles. For example, Princess and Her Knight."

Kyouko's eyes lit up when she heard the word 'Princess'. Kyouko realised her slip immediately and quickly turned back to Setsu again. Ren realised her slip as well and smirked at that. He knew very well about her adoration for fairy tales.

Cain smiled a little and continued, "This is called an impromptu acting. Ad-libbing, remember?"

_Adlib? Does that mean like the last time we practice Dark Moon?_ "Does that mean, you'll call for an 'NG' if I am bad?"

"Sure… you can call an 'NG' too."

_No way! Tsuruga-san can't possibly have an 'NG', moreover from a newbie actress like me? I don't want an 'NG' though…_ "I don't think niisan will ever get an 'NG', you're a great actor."

"I have just had NGs before several days ago."

"Ah…" She was reminded of the scene when he and Murasame fell. Cain did quick spins and landed safely. She was impressed but couldn't hide the fact that she was worried about him.

"You got it, right? You can call an 'NG' as well if I am no good. This will be one of the rules."

Before they could continue, they heard the knock on the door calling for Cain.

"We'll continue it later in the hotel room then," Cain said. "I have to go."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Have you finished, Setsu?" Cain asked.<p>

He folded the five pieces papers he had written with the roles he wanted them to play and put it on a glass.

"Wait! I haven't finished yet." _Hmm… I know I have always wanted to play a Princess but I want more roles variation to improve my acting skill. As Hizuri sensei said, I can't be picky. It's really a big chance for me. I can learn directly from Tsuruga-san. I want to see how he acts out this one particular role but… is it really okay for me to write it like this? _She stole a glance at Cain_. _She had many insane ideas for the roles. She saw Cain was deep in thought. He seemed more particular with the glass in front of them. _But he said I can write any role I want even though it is weird. None of us can reject the roles just because it is weird. We've agreed on it. He's great actor anyway, he can portray anything well._

She wrote on her fifth paper with a sly smile on her face. _Well, let's see whether Tsuruga-san can do this one well. We'll do all the roles written anyway… It was like when I first acted as Setsu. I can't let him give me an NG…_

_What is she writing? I believe most of it will be princess or rich lady role…_ he chuckled inwardly at his own guesses about her. _I hope with this play, she will start to see me as a man as well._

"Done!" Setsu smiled. "So, I need to confirm once more about the rules, niisan."

"Okay."

"Rule no 1, we have to play the roles according to the paper picked, none of us can reject any roles written no matter how weird it is. Rule no 2, we can pick another roles if we get bored. Rule no 3, the setting will be up to the lead's character including the character's name and when to start. Rule no 4, we can call NG for the other if we think the other's acting is bad," Setsu stated whilst her hand was busy folding the papers. "Seems like we get everything settled?"

"Yes." Cain nodded slightly.

"This is like playing director, screenwriter and actor by yourself, don't you think?"

"That's the idea. I think it fits you."

Setsu grinned and Cain smiled.

"Okay then… when will we start? Now?" Setsu asked with expectant eyes.

"If you want to."

"Who'll pick it and how?" Setsu asked, pointing a finger to the glass.

"Well, I'll let you pick it for our first roles," Cain said. He poured down the glass' content onto the table. "Close your eyes!"

Setsu closed her eyes and she felt Cain taking her right hand. He put her hand on top of the scattered papers. She instinctively took one of the papers. She opened her eyes.

"I'll open it," she announced.

Cain made a 'go ahead' gesture and she opened it. She grinned and handed the paper to him. He read it silently and smirked at the roles written_. I know that it will be something like this…_

"So for our first play, we will be…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The site was down. Since my story was NOT FOUND. I was late publishing it. Afraid it will be gone as well. Sorry for the delay. By this story, have you catch what's the game they're going to play? :) Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Lady and Her Butler

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : The Lady and Her Butler<strong>

"The Lady and her Butler," Cain said. "Trust you to write this kind of roles."

Setsu smiled slyly. "You can't reject the role!" she said immediately.

"I never said I would. That's what we agreed on."

Setsu grinned happily.

Cain stood up and head to the kitchenette. Before he left, he bowed slightly to Setsu. "I'll make your tea, my lady. Please excuse me!"

Setsu was confused with his sudden change. _Tea? Is he already in acting mode? That's fast. He is still speaking in English. So, he is serving as butler to British lady? Well then…_ She closed her eyes and got into her lady act.

Butler Cain came out from kitchenette bringing a full tray. He put it on the table. There were one pot of steaming tea, an empty cup, sugar and milk cups on the tray. He smiled when he saw how Kyouko acted out the lady in Setsu's attire. It was funny but he couldn't laugh. In his perspective, she did well even in such clothes. Her charisma was unquestionable and whilst he was playing her butler, he should act it out perfectly. He wouldn't want an 'NG' from her just because he laughed. He also hoped by playing a lady, she would at least wear less revealing clothes.

The butler poured the hot tea from the pot in a graceful movement. He put the pot back with a very soft thud. He poured a little milk and a teaspoon of sugar into the tea. When he finished, he put it in front of her.

"Your tea, my lady."

"Thank you, Cain," she said with a smile.

She took the cup and drank the tea elegantly. She saw his expression from the corner of her eyes. She almost laughed as well. How Cain dressed didn't match his role. She wanted to see more of his acting. She couldn't help respect him more_. Tsuruga-san is definitely worth his title as the top actor. I hope I do well. He hasn't called for an 'NG' so far. I want to see more of his acts as the butler. It's once in a while chance. We can pick another chit if we get bored anyway. I don't think I'll get bored with this role though…_

"My lady, as for today's dinner, would it be fine in the hotel's restaurant instead?" Cain asked.

"Yes, please proceed with the booking then," she said. _Hehe… he actually remembered about dinner? Now, that's rare…_

"I understand, my Lady."

* * *

><p>When Cain told her that they would dine in the hotel's restaurant instead of ordering the room delivery, Setsu or rather Kyouko was thinking hard. She couldn't possibly dine in such a place with Setsu's attire and appearance. It wouldn't match the image of a lady. She walked back and forth the room. Cain stood still in the corner of the room, watching her. He saw her walked up to the closet, opened it and seemed to pick some clothes.<p>

Cain smirked at the view. He deliberately chose to dine in the hotel's restaurant for a purpose. He wanted to see how she would act out a proper British lady. He had given the hints and it seemed to him that she caught the hint well. He knew that she could do the role just fine. The last time in Ringdoh's set had proven she could act as rich lady, but this time they had no definite plot. He just wanted to see how she would improvise. _Setsu's attires and appearance are off, she have to think of something before I call for an 'NG'. I need to do something crucial as well._ He went out of the room after telling her he needed to do something. She wasn't really paying attention so she waved him off.

After Cain was out of the room, Setsu sighed. She turned back to Kyouko. She kept flipping the clothes and luckily, there was actually a short black cocktail dress. _Well, guess little black dress is handy._ She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She put on the dress and looked at her reflection on the mirror. _Something is off._ _It is still very Setsu-like. I'm playing another role as Setsu but…_ She took off her wig. She took the comb and restyled the wig. The wig's hair was straightened. It turned out well even though it still got the pink highlight. She couldn't do anything about the highlight. _Maybe I should ask Woods-san for another wig tomorrow._ She took off the contacts as well and revealed her golden eyes. She looked at the piercings on the sink and decided not to put it on. _It won't be ojousama like with those piercings. _She put on some light make up. She looked at her reflection again and smiled contently.

She walked out of the bathroom and was surprised when he saw Cain was waiting and all dressed up. He wore a black tux. His hair was combed back and he wore golden framed glasses. He was… _a real butler? s_he thought. _Green eyes. Tsuruga-san reveals his green eyes. It's so beautiful._ She was captivated by his green eyes once again.

Ren was surprised as well. _She only took off her contacts and straightened the wigs. She looks so different._ _Oh and that black dress is… really sexy. She is being defenceless again. It was too low and her chest is… Dirty old man, don't stare at her chest! Do something! You don't want any other men to see her like this, do you? _he cursed himself.

"Cain, are you alright?" Setsu asked.

"Yes. My apologies, my lady, it is very cold downstairs, you might want to put on a shawl and a coat?"

Setsu looked thoughtful and nodded. "Sure. Thank you for reminding me, Cain." She smiled. _Eh? I think I have to take off the coat later? Well… whatever…_

Cain walked into the room and second later he was back. He handed her a black coat, a pair of gloves and a black cashmere shawl. Setsu quickly put everything on. Ren smiled contently when he saw her covered up well. Cain knelt down and made Setsu raise her brows in confusion.

"Your shoes, my Lady," Cain said. He was putting a pair of black court shoes with stiletto heels in front of her.

_A pair of black court shoes? Wow, the shoes haven't crossed my mind at all._ She cursed herself inwardly. She smiled and thanked him. She was about to put on the shoe when she realised he was still kneeling before her. "Um, Cain…" she called out.

"Yes, my Lady?" Cain answered.

"Would you please stand up whilst I am putting on the shoes?" she asked with a smile. _No way would I put on the shoes whilst he is kneeling before me. The skirt is short. My knickers will be seen._

"My apologies, let me help you with the shoes, my Lady."

_EH!_ Kyouko screamed inside. Before she could say anything, Cain put the right shoes in front of her right foot. She suppressed all her embarrassment and went along. She knew if she rejected, she would get an NG. Butler did offer personal services as well. She wasn't really sure if butlers helped their ladies putting on their shoes.

Meanwhile, Cain groaned in misery inwardly. He tried to not see but he saw a glimpse of her knickers. _What's the colour? _He almost gasped when he realised his dirty thoughts about her. _Oh great, I'm just like a horny old man. I need to focus and stop thinking about her underwear!_

Both parties felt the shoes putting moment was like an eternity. Both got flustered for their own reasons. When the Lady had finished putting on her shoes, the butler stood up. He put on a coat as well and escorted her out of their room.

* * *

><p>Many eyes were on the couple when they walked their way to the restaurant. Cain saw how the bellboy stared at her and didn't like it a bit. He glared and the bellboy stepped back in fear. They entered the restaurant, escorted by the maitre d', heading towards the table which was in the corner of the restaurant. Many men turned their head to see her. Some of them openly admired her beauty. Even though she was covered properly, the dress was stopped in her mid-thigh, revealing her long legs. Some men were starting to drool over her sexy legs. Cain realised the open stares and emitted the dark waves causing the men backed away without them realizing it. Those men were shivering involuntarily for a reason they didn't know.<p>

They arrived at their table. The maitre d' was about to pull the chair out when Cain held out his hand. Cain asked the maitre d' to leave and let him handle the rest. The man obliged and left. Cain pulled the chair out for her and she thanked him. She lifted her brows confusedly when she saw him kept standing beside her instead of taking a seat. He even stood still with her coat in his hand.

"Sit down, Cain," Setsu said.

"My apologies, my lady but…"

"You dare to talk back to me? I said sit down!" Setsu intercepted his words. _It's the only way I can make him eat. I know he must have planned to skip the meals altogether. He thought I don't know about the hidden cigarette pack in his coat? Geez, either Tsuruga-san or Cain is hopeless… Cigarettes aren't foods._

Cain looked hesitant since he was only the butler but Setsu insisted he had to sit down. _Fuh, I can't go against her now. She's my master._ Cain walked up to the coat hanger and hanged her and his coats then came back to their table. Cain sat down facing her and gave her a smile. She almost blushed upon seeing the smile but she smiled back instead. They ordered the food and had a chat. Or to be exact, Setsu talked about things, asked his comments about something she was interested in and had him answer her back.

_Dangerous! Tsuruga-san is such a lady killer as usual. What a con artist. He could be really a successful one too if he ever thought about it. I think playing his love interest would be a disaster for me… if ever… Thankfully all the roles on the papers I wrote were nothing near that. Tsuruga-san couldn't possibly write something like that as well. Maybe he wrote some roles where he can bully me, _Kyouko thought.

_She's really beautiful whatever she's dressed in. I like her the best as herself... but this kind of view is rare, _Ren thought. _That Dark Moon ending party was the first I saw her all dressed up. It would be better if I was the one who offered her the make-over. Why did it have to be Kijima?_ He was killing Kijima and stepping on his corpse inside of his mind. He quickly dismissed the thought when he saw her looking at him with an indescribable expression on her face. He wondered what she was thinking about.

Their food came and they ate in a silent. The dinner session went smoothly. They talked several times when they were waiting between dishes. Cain never talked unless she asked which she understood because it was how the butler supposed to act.

Cain stood up when they had finished their dinner. He went to take the coat and put it on her. He then held out his hand to her and she took it gracefully. They proceeded to walk out of the restaurant when Setsu suddenly slipped, not far from the centre of the restaurant. Cain caught her on time, prevented her from falling flat on her arse. She blushed a bit when she realised how close his face was from behind her. She noticed his hands around her waist. She could feel his hard chest against her back. She felt her face warm and blushed redder. She quickly stood up properly before he realised her reactions.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

"Yes, thank you, Cain."

"Shall we go back to the room?"

"Yes."

They saw the waiters hurriedly came to them and apologised profusely. They now knew why she slipped. She stepped on the wine drops on the floor. It was from white wine therefore it was not visible especially with the white tiles floor and brightly lit room. The waiters had just gone to take the cleaning kit when they realised they were too late. There was already a victim.

"We're very sorry, Miss. Did you get hurt?" the restaurant's manager asked in her accented English. The manager was a 30 something lady with glasses.

"No, I'm fine. Cain caught me on time," Setsu answered with a smile.

"Oh…" She bowed to the two.

Setsu saw how the manager stared at Cain and lifted her brows in confusion. She knew that women attracted to Tsuruga-san but not Cain. _Even though he is Cain, he still attracts women._ She didn't know why but she didn't like how the lady stared at her butler. She coughed a bit and the lady's attention turned back to her.

"We're really sorry, Miss," the restaurant manager said.

She asked for Setsu and Cain's room number and said that their foods wouldn't be charged for the night as an apology. She apologised once more and Setsu waved off the apologies. She wanted to leave hurriedly.

* * *

><p>They went back to their room after they managed to get rid of that overenthusiastic restaurant manager. When they entered their room, Cain went into the bathroom to change after taking all his sleepwear from the wardrobe whilst Setsu was going to change in the room. Cain changed his clothes fast and Setsu didn't seem to realise that he was already behind her. She thought that he was taking a bath or shower as usual, so she thought she would get some time to change before he'd finished.<p>

Cain saw her back facing him. He saw her slid out of her dress. He stood stiff at the undressing moment. It seemed like a slow motion playback from a soccer match to him. She stood in the centre of the room with only her strapless black lacy bra and panties. He felt his face was getting hot and he felt his pants were getting a little tight.

Setsu turned back and her eyes widened when she saw him standing just outside the bathroom. She blushed red when she saw his eyes wandering down her body. She grabbed anything near her and threw it at him. It was her black dress she had thrown him with. The dress fell before his feet. She got even more flustered at it.

"Don't look at me! Turn over there, Cain!" she barked an order at him. Her face was completely red.

Cain turned back quickly whilst Setsu put on her pyjamas hastily and walked past him, storming off her way to the bathroom.

_Hiya, so embarrassing. Why did I have to let him see the so unattractive me? If only I have a sexier body…_ she thought and then hit herself on her forehead. _What am I thinking about? Stupid! Stupid! What if I have sexier body? I'm only a teenager. There are sure more attractive mature women around him. He already said that he wouldn't do anything to me. It's obvious that he viewed me as a child._ She sighed and got frustrated by herself the more she thought about it. _Why do I have to feel disappointed? I'm not going to think about it again. It is not my concern anyway. Gee… I'm so helpless and stupid!_

Meanwhile, Ren thought otherwise about what he had just seen. He almost got a nosebleed. _Damn! I'm acting like a hormonal teenager. Was it Miss Woods who prepared those underwear or she bought it on her own?_

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later…<em>

Kyouko got out of the bathroom and found him nowhere to seen. She sighed in relief. She couldn't stand the embarrassment being seen only in her underwear especially when she wasn't playing Setsu. Setsu could just brush that off and felt perfectly fine being seen by her beloved brother. _They were abnormal siblings_ _after all,_ she thought. She walked up to her bed and noticed the black dress. She hung it in the wardrobe. She sank herself on the bed. She then took her bag right beside her bed, pulled out Box-R script and started reading it. She had Box R shoot at 10 the next morning.

She wasn't able to concentrate on the script. Her eyes felt heavy. She fell asleep with the scripts still in her hands.

Ren entered the room again. He was out in the balcony before, and without he realised it he had smoked the whole pack of cigarette. He found her lying on the bed, still clutching the script in her hands. He smiled at the sight and walked up to her bed. He pulled her blanket slowly, and covered her with it. She didn't seem disturbed by it. She mumbled something like "Stupid Kyouko!" and it surprised him. He laughed softly and said, "Good night, Kyouko!"

* * *

><p>Kyouko was awakened by a burning smell the next morning. She sat up hastily and found her script sliding down her torso, and finally landed on her laps. She found her dishevelled blanket on the floor and picked it up. She glanced at the bed beside her and found it empty. <em>Where is Tsuruga-san? He's already awake then? I hope he didn't see this… Hiya… I'm so messy…<em> She got flustered suddenly. She folded the blanket and put it nicely on the bed. The burning smell was getting stronger and it disturbed her more. She pondered and wondered what smell was it. She got off the bed and quickly walked to the kitchenette. She gaped at the view before her.

"Cain?" she asked carefully after she recovered. She went into the lady mode since she remembered that their roles were still on the roll.

"Ah, my lady. Good morning! I'm preparing breakfast for you. Please wait a minute!" He said with a smile.

She lifted her brows in amusement. _Breakfast?_

Ten minutes later, the 'breakfast' was served. It was supposed to be 'sunny side up' and 'toasted bread'. He also served her tea. She knitted her brows when she saw it.

"Niisan, it's an 'NG' for you," Setsu said with a grin.

Cain stopped in the track. "Anything wrong, Setsu?" Butler Cain turned back to Cain Heel.

"Sorry, niisan but… are those sunny side up and toasts?" she pointed.

"Yes," he answered nonchalantly.

"Wait! Don't turn back to your butler role yet. I'm going to eat it first and tell you what I think is wrong about it later," she said. "Sit down, niisan!" _I knew Tsuruga-san can't cook but… these are too much alike with the things I prepared for Hizuri sensei._ She laughed inwardly. _Oh, I have just given him an 'NG'. I hope I don't anger him._ She shuddered when the image of Demon Lord appeared in her mind.

"Setsu? What's wrong? Are you sick?" he asked with concern.

"No niisan," she answered with a mischievous smile. She scooped the eggs and ate it.

Cain was stunned when he heard a loud gritted voice from her mouth.

"Is that egg shell?" He asked in horror. "Damn, is this why you give me an 'NG'? I know I can't cook."

"Don't worry niisan! Someone told me that egg shells got calcium in it," Setsu said. "Ah, you better sit still. I'm going to be fast. We're taking a break from the role for now. Thanks for the tea, it's nice."

Setsu stood up and walked fast to the kitchenette. Cain could hear some buzzing voices and 5 minutes later, he saw her bringing a tray. She put it in front of him. It was the same sunny side up only it was beautifully shaped and wasn't burnt at all.

"Please eat niisan." Setsu held out her right hand, motioning Cain to dig in.

Cain was stunned and nodded. He started to eat and amused when he saw her still eating the thing he made for her. "Wait, you don't have to…"

"Why? This is something you prepared for me, niisan. I will eat it whatever the shape and tastes are but as myself." She grinned and continued eating.

Cain smiled and raised his hand. He patted her on the head and said, "Thanks, Setsu."

Setsu smiled whilst Kyouko was trying her best not to blush. _Setsu wouldn't blush. Ganbatte, Kyouko!_

They managed to finish the breakfast 15 minutes later. Setsu gave him an okay to restart his role and Cain turned back to being butler again.

* * *

><p>They played the roles for a week. They even did it outside their Heels act since none of them were calling for an 'NG' and none of them got bored yet. It got Lory and Yashiro interested with their strange behaviours. They decided to tease him once when he had just finished changing, and about to head for his photo shoot. Kyouko was nowhere in sight at that time since she was still inside the trailer, changing her clothes.<p>

"Why are you acting like my aide recently, Ren?" Lory asked with a wide grin.

"He called Kyouko-chan my lady." Yashiro laughed out loud. "If only…"

Ren smiled his 'lying gentlemanly smile' and both men stopped in track. They didn't dare enough to ask or tease him further. He got an eerie aura which they caught as 'if you ask, and I answer, then I'll have to kill you'. Even though so, both of them were still beaming ear to ear.

Jelly, on the other hand, after knowing their 'play', helped them with the clothing and the props. She gave them a big suitcase of props after both of them told her separately what the play would be. Ren actually didn't tell her specifically what the roles he had written. He only told her what he needed for the play. Jelly was used to his discreet attitude and prepared everything he asked her to without asking anything. She could only guess what it'd be.

Not only Lory, Yashiro and Jelly, some of the Tragic Marker's crews and actors found the Heels were weird especially when they saw Cain stood whilst Setsu sat down. They were already felt strange with their non-approachable and bored yet cold attitude. They didn't talk to the others. They got their own little world which couldn't be entered and comprehended by the others. They found it funny when they saw the older brother walk behind the younger sister and call her 'my lady'. They started to think that the two weren't siblings, perhaps more to a rich lady and her servant. They were just guessing since they didn't know what the two were talking about. Not many of them were able to speak English. Even Director Konoe was confused by how the two acted towards each other.

"You got bored? Now, that's rare." Cain smirked when she said it was time to pick another role.

She brushed it off and said, "Well, can you blame me for getting bored, niisan?"

"You have always wanted to play that kind of role and you got bored just after a week? Sounds funny…"

Setsu pouted. "I need to polish my acting skills too. If we aren't changing roles, how can I improve?"

"Well then… shall we?"

"Of course, right?" She smirked at him.

He smiled a little and took the glass where they put their written roles. Paper with previous role was put on the other glass. They didn't need it any longer since they were finished with it. He spread the papers on top of the table. "Pick it!"

"You can pick it this time, niisan," she said. "Close your eyes!"

He did as she said and he felt her takes his hand. He was happy because she never really initiated any contact before except when he was in that car crash. He took one of the papers, hoping it was something he wrote. He opened his eyes and said, "This is it… read it?" He handed the paper to her.

Setsu grinned evilly and made Cain confused. "Oof, mine again…"

"What is it?"

"For this time, we will be playing…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The reason I post this early because I want to concentrate on my manga translation project so then I could finish it earlier and proceed with checking this fic's next chapter. I hope you enjoy this very first chit of them and not found it boring. I'm a slow starter. I will go with short chapter for the start and getting longer chapter gradually. :) Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like to tell me what you think.**


	4. Teacher and Student : Part I

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Teacher and Student (Part I)<strong>

"Teacher and student?" Cain repeated what she had just said.

She nodded happily.

"Who's going to be the teacher?"

"Me. I wanted to. Moreover, we've played teacher and student before with you as teacher, right?"

"Ah, right," Cain said. _She must have meant in Dark Moon._

"I'm not going to call for action now. I have something planned for this role," she said with a grin. _Tomorrow night should be fine right? Tomorrow he only got his day scheduled till 5 pm._ _I have the morning for Dangerous Mission and I've promised to help in Daruma-ya for the lunch rush._

"What kind of teacher and student do you have in mind, Setsu?"

"Hehe… you'll have to wait and see. I'll inform you by phone when I'll be arriving at hotel tomorrow. Don't worry! I have your schedule from Mr Glasses." She smiled mischievously.

"Sounds interesting about whatever you were planning," he began. "It must be something extraordinary but don't abort it in half way like the last time when you chose that costume." He smirked.

"Oh come on, _niisan._" She grinned widely. "It will be really fun. Don't keep guessing around. You'll like the idea, that I'm sure. At least let me be the leading this time, okay? You've scored one point for the previous role."

"I've got one NG from you," he reminded her.

She giggled. "Well, maybe if we had played this role before that butler role, you wouldn't get any NG?"

He frowned. He was confused with her statement but decided to let it pass. _I just have to find out what she has been planning for tomorrow's role. She always has something in mind. Like when she acted Mio for the first time, then her new character in her current drama but that's Mogami-san. We're talking about Setsu here. Even though she is Mogami-san inside, with Setsu on the surface, I wonder what it will be. Maybe something surprising like the last time she applauded Cain's acting as BJ and took photographs of him? It is bound to be interesting! Bring it on, Kyouko!_

* * *

><p>Kyouko rang the hotel room's bell impatiently. She waited for Cain outside the door. She had already confused people with the way she was dressed. Appearing in a hotel dressed in a <em>yukata<em> was really mismatching. She was still dressed in her Daruma-ya's uniform. She had just finished with helping Daruma-ya with dinner rush preparation before she realised that it was already 6 in the afternoon. She had told Cain that she would be there at 6.30pm. She managed to arrive just on time.

Cain opened the door and was surprised when he saw Kyouko instead of Setsu. He still managed to act as Cain. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

Kyouko gasped and looked at how she dressed. _Oh no! I forgot to change! Tsuruga-san is great. I just knew he wouldn't slip at all. _She opened her bag and pulled out Setsu's blonde pink highlighted wig. She put it on in a hurry. Her expression changed to Setsu's cold and bored expression. She sighed. "Niisan, honestly… you've forgotten your little sister?"

"Ah, Setsu. Why are you wearing a yukata? Are you doing a cosplay?"

"Just let me in for now, niisan," she said with a smile.

She didn't bother to explain. She pushed him aside and got into the room. She closed the door and faced him.

"Um… then?" he asked, waiting for her further explanation.

She took off the wig and said, "Let's start, shall we? I'm Mogami-sensei now. I'm going to teach you how to make a fine omurice dish."

"Omurice?" Cain lifted his brows, confused with her statement.

"Yes, so we won't have Maui Omurice anymore," she said with a smile. "Ah, the one I want to teach is Tsuruga Ren-kun. Can you please call him?"

"Why omurice, Mogami-sensei?" Cain turned back to Ren and immediately responded to her acting.

"Cause it seems to me that you're familiar with the basic. You just weren't able to do it right. Shall we go, Tsuruga-kun?" She smiled. "But well, we need to change into more proper clothes first. We'll go shopping for the ingredients. It's just around the corner."

_She called me Tsuruga-kun? With –kun? And have been twice at that. It was usually –san._ He thought incredulously and then realised. _Right! She's playing a teacher of mine. Of course she would call me with honorific –kun. Trust her to always use a proper honorific. _

In his mind, little Kyouko was scolding him for calling her without honorific. _Yet she called me Corn that time._ _It is indeed rude for a girl to call an older guy with –kun in the usual manner. I'm 4 years older than her in reality. Not that I mind about it but she's seriously into her acting. _He smiled._ She's getting better and better in acting the more she acts. I have to work hard too. I don't want second NG._

"Tsuruga-kun?" she called. _I hope he doesn't mind me calling him with honorific –kun. Bou does it all the time but this time I am me. That's how most teachers call her male students here._

"Yes, sensei. I'm sorry. I'll go change my clothes."

* * *

><p>They were in the supermarket near the hotel 20 minutes later.<p>

They were playing cooking class teacher and her student this time, based on how Kyouko first acted. Kyouko was dressed in her chef attires minus the hats, so was Ren. The chef attires were white in colour with blue stripes on the mid sleeves.

Kyouko didn't disguise herself since she was confident that no one would recognise her. They looked like chef and her apprentice instead. Ren didn't entirely change his appearance. He only styled his hair a little and took off the contacts and revealed his green eyes. He also put on a black frame glasses. He looked like an ordinary guy in his own perspective, at least not very Cain and certainly not Ren-like.

Kyouko pushed the shopping trolley and headed to meat and seafood section, followed by Ren.

"How do we determine the better meat?" she asked, hoping he remembered what she had told him before.

"Look at the texture, not price?" he answered, sounded unsure.

"That's correct, Tsuruga-kun. Now tell me, which one of these is better?" She held out two plastic wrapped chicken breast fillets in front of him. She smiled meaningfully. She was confident that he would remember anything she had told him including how to recognize the texture. _He's got a good memory in everything related to acting. He should be able to answer this simple question right?_

_Is this a test from her? Uh, what had she told me the last time aside from that?_ He pressed one finger on the chicken breasts. He didn't really know how to differentiate it but he'd give it a try. _The fresher one's got more smooth appearance, just like children._ Kyouko's voice came into his mind. He recalled the night when he was shopping with her. Something clicked inside his mind. He looked carefully and then pointed to the right one, "This one?"

Kyouko smiled and nodded. _Yay! He remembers! s_he almost shouted in glee when he pointed the right one. "Correct! Hmm… now shall we head for the vegetable section?"

"Sensei," he called out.

"Yes?" She turned back to him and frowned. "What is it, Tsuruga-kun?"

"Don't we need shrimp as well?"

"Ah, no, Tsuruga-kun. Omurice is chicken fried rice wrapped in omelette. We don't need shrimp for that. Do you want to add the shrimp? I don't mind if you want to improvise," Kyouko said with a smile.

"Eh, really? I think my father used shrimp?" he sounded unsure.

"Your father? Is he any good in cooking, Tsuruga-kun? Was he the one who teach you how to cook omurice?" Kyouko asked. She was interested in what he said about his father. _It's rare of him. He rarely talks about himself._ _Teacher usually asks this kind of thing sometimes, usually when in a parent-teacher-student meeting._

"Yes, he's good. No, I only watched him cook," Ren said. His face darkened. _I should have watched him more seriously, so then no one would 'die' from my poisonous cooking. Maybe I'm just not talented, just like mom. Even though I thought that I cooked it like he did, but why was it still mazui? Can I be better this time after this session?_

Kyouko was surprised upon seeing his glum expression. _Was he not on good terms with his father like me with my mother? If yes, if we ever got that role, it would be a disaster. Argh, I shouldn't have written that role._ "Tsuruga-kun, do you want to add the shrimp?" she asked, averted back his attention to their main topic since she didn't want to pry into his matters.

"Can I?"

"Sure. I've told you I don't mind the improvisation. Let's pick up some shrimp then." She flashed him a smile.

She told him how to choose the fresh shrimp and that it was better to use the fresh ones rather than the frozen ones. They headed to vegetable section afterwards and picked onions, green peppers and white mushrooms. She let him chose those veggies since it was easier and she was sure he could do it well.

He did pick some good ones and she gave him an okay for that. They also got a bottle of ketchup, a bag of _koshihikari_ rice, salt and peppers. Kyouko took one kilogram of eggs since they had run out eggs, and because they also needed eggs for the dish. She asked him to pick _shokupan_ for tomorrow morning's breakfast.

Many whispers went around the couple when they shopped.

"See, that two must be newlyweds. They must be shopping for their dinner. Let's guess what it is."

"Those two seem like they are shopping for _omurice_. Such a simple dish."

"They must be the chef and his or her apprentice. Look at their attires. The chef must be that tall guy. He is the one who picks the ingredients."

"No, you're wrong. I heard the girl called the guy with –kun, so she must be the chef. Wow, I don't know there's such a young chef. She's probably 17 or 18. Hmm… maybe she isn't as young as she looks. She's probably still a sous chef."

"Ah, they're probably boyfriend and girlfriend working in the same restaurant. The girl looks younger than the guy, well, perhaps the same age since she calls him with -kun?"

"That tall guy is so handsome, but I see that his eye colour is green. Is he a _gaijin_ or Japanese? He doesn't look like Japanese at all."

"It seems to me that they are playing dress up. But… um… the girl looks like an expert in cooking. She gave advice to that guy just like a pro."

"What an adorable couple."

Kyouko and Ren heard what the others said. Kyouko was horrified when she heard some of them guessed that she and Ren were newlyweds or boyfriend and girlfriend. _How could they think like that? It must be an insult for Tsuruga-san to be paired with me even if it just a talk. _She sighed inwardly. _They were almost right about the chef and apprentice thing. It is supposed to be cooking class teacher and her student. We are playing that right now._

Ren smiled inwardly upon hearing all the guesses. He was kind of happy about that_. If playing a teacher and student made people think that we are couple, I wonder what would people thought if we get to those roles. Especially that one... I really hope she will get it this time. I know that I can't rush her. She despises love because of that guy. _His face darkened. He knitted his brows. He felt frustrated whenever the thought of Shou came into his mind._ I have to go with snail pace and get her to understand. I don't want her to freak out or I'll be the goner very fast. _He almost let out a deep sigh before he realised that he was supposed to listen to her teaching. She picked more utensils for the cooking lessons.

When they finally finished and he was about to pay, she had already paid all of it. He was about to protest but he knew that it would be useless. She was in charge of everything. She would give him an 'NG' for intercepting her if he ever done that. He could only sigh inwardly and let the game roll.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hotel and Mogami sensei put everything on the kitchenette counter. Ren helped her unpacked the groceries and washed the utensils. Meanwhile, Kyouko proceeded with washing the veggies. The counter was small so the two of them had to stand close to each other. Their arms almost touched and both of them were nervous.<p>

_I'm not supposed to feel nervous. What is it with me? Pull yourself together, Kyouko. You're a teacher and he's your student. Don't think of something unnecessary._ Kyouko let out a deep sigh and it caught Ren's attention. He watched her in amusement and smiled at her nervous state.

"Shall we begin, Tsuruga-kun?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Okay then please cook the rice."

"Okay." Ren took the rice and pour two cups into the pot and Kyouko stopped him before he started to wash the rice.

"Tsuruga-kun, I think one cup is enough. I don't think we can eat that much, plus tomorrow morning, we'll redo the butler's cooking."

"Eh? Do you mean sunny side up and toasts?" Ren asked, surprised that she had even planned for tomorrow morning's act.

"Yes, especially the sunny side up."

"Now I am hoping that this role was done before that role."

She laughed. "Well, let bygones be bygones, Tsuruga-kun."

Ren took up one cup by using the measuring cup then hurriedly washed the rice and put it on the rice cooker. Kyouko looked down at the ingredients on the counter and contemplated on what she would have him to do next. Ren waited for her next instruction patiently.

"Sensei?" he called out to her.

Kyouko snapped up her head, smiled and gave him a knife. He took the knife and she gave him an onion as a starter. He peeled the onion's skin and about to chop it when…

"STOP!" Kyouko exclaimed.

Ren jumped in surprise. He almost dropped the knife. "Yes, anything wrong?"

"The way you grip your knife is wrong. Don't grip it that hard. You'll hurt your hand."

"Eh? But I did it just fine before," he said confusedly. _This is wrong?_

"I was horrified at that time. You seemed like you were chopping someone head down." She giggled.

"Really? So how do I do it?" he asked. He was still gripping the knife firmly with the onion on the cutting board left part.

"Hmm… Pardon me…" She reached for his right hand and made him grip it the way she wanted. She pointed to his left hand, "Not like that, Tsuruga-kun. You'll definitely cut your finger and well… the onion will fly and scatter around the counter. It will look messy. We have to pay attention to tidiness and cleanliness when we cook."

He cringed. He was reminded of how messy he was_. I wonder what she thought of me after seeing the way I cooked. Is this why she thought of this role? _"Yes, sensei. I'm sorry."

She smiled and put on a serious face. "I'm glad you understand." She then reached for his left hand and folded it like a cat paw and put it on the onion. "There… all set. Try to chop like this," she said with a smile and gave him an example with some gestures whilst she cursed herself inwardly for doing something bold –in her opinion— like holding his hands casually. _But this is how I was taught when I was in Fuwa Ryokan._

He followed her example and chopped the onion slowly. Kyouko smiled when she saw how he was doing with the onion chopping. His movement was strained but he managed to do it well. It took quite some time till he finished. Kyouko compared the chopping he did in the past and the one in front of her eyes in her head. She smiled contently. She didn't realise that Ren watched her silently whilst doing his best with the onion.

"I'm finished, Mogami-sensei. What's next?" he slowly said.

"Chop the pepper first, then the mushroom."

The chopping went smoothly since she gave him example how to do it. When it was time to chop the chicken breast, Ren was confused. Kyouko had wanted to laugh at first. She remembered what he did to the chicken in the past. Last time, he bought a whole chicken with bones. This time, what they had bought was boneless chicken breast fillets.

"Tsuruga-kun, chop the meat," Kyouko said. "You can chop it like the pepper and made it into dices. And no, I won't tolerate it if you are to use your bare hand and snapped the chicken out of its bones. We don't have bones this time." She grinned.

Ren smiled sheepishly. "Was it that bad?"

"Well, it seemed wild to me. I found it amusing. It seemed to me that you lived in a jungle for your entire life," Kyouko said, still grinning.

_Jungle? Did she think of me as Tarzan or something?_ He laughed. "So how do I do it, Mogami-sensei? I think it's a bit different with the veggies."

"I'll show you how to. Lend me the knife!" she said and held out her hand, asking for the knife.

He gave her the knife. She took the knife and put one fillet of the chicken breast on the cutting board. She moved the cutting board so it was before her then started to chop the meat in steady speed. Even though he knew that she was skilled in cooking, he was still amused.

Kyouko felt his eyes on her and felt nervous suddenly. Her hands shook a little. The knife cut her index finger. She didn't let out a voice. She calmly lifted her left hand's index finger and about to wash away the blood when Ren took her finger and sucked on it. His action surprised her. She blushed at it. She felt her body was hot. She could felt his lips and tongue on her finger. It tickled her and made her spine tingle. She shivered a bit. _Something is wrong. What is this feeling? I have to stop him. And it's…_

"Tsu… Tsuruga-san… it's dirty. You shouldn't…" she tried to say. She had completely broken character. She was trying to pull her finger from his mouth. She blushed redder.

"Mogami-san, that was what my father did when my mother hurt her fingers. She often hurt her fingers when she cooked. She's a bad cook after all," Ren broke character as well, without realising it. He was still holding her hand in his.

"Eh? But…" she tried to argue. _His mother is a bad cook? Another thing I know about Tsuruga-san, but…_

He looked into her eyes and smiled tenderly to her. "I'm just trying to help you clean it…" He let go of her hand and she quickly washed her hands. She then excused herself and left the kitchenette. She headed to the bedroom. Not long after, she came back.

He smiled when he noticed her bandaged finger. Kyouko smiled back awkwardly. "About earlier, thank you and I think you shouldn't have done it. I was holding raw chicken meat and you…" she couldn't continue her words. Her face was all red even though she tried to suppress it. She tried to compose herself and quickly said, "Raw meat contains salmonella, and you will probably get stomach-ache because of that."

Ren found her blushing face adorable. He was worried and only did what he thought the best. _She actually blushed over trivial matters._ He chuckled inwardly. He was stunned second later upon realising that both of them had broken characters. "Um… well, hopefully not. I should have called an 'NG' for you earlier. So that's it. How could a teacher of a cooking class be so careless?"

"Well, it's because…" she stopped. _No way would I tell him it was all because he kept looking at my movement. I felt awkward with him watching me. I failed as a teacher._ She sighed. _How could I ever reach his level if I kept breaking character?_

"Because?" He was waiting.

She kept silent and let out a deep sigh. She didn't want to answer the question. "Well, let's just resume the role," she said with a smile. She went back into her character. "Now, let's have you do the same, Tsuruga-kun."

_She didn't answer my question. Is she running away from something? _He sighed inwardly then smiled. _But… she actually blushed. Can I get my hopes up?_

The rest of the cooking lesson went well. Ren managed to chop the chicken just alright. Kyouko gave him 6 points in total for chopping. She told him to practise more. When the rice was cooked, they continued with cooking the fried rice. She was standing beside him. She didn't say anything more because she was sure he knew the basic steps. She was ready if she had to tell him if he made a mistake.

"No, don't put in the veggies just now," Kyouko said when Ren was about to put the veggies. "Sautee the chicken first! I'll let you know when to put in the veggies and rice. We won't put it all at once. It will have to be one at a time."

"Okay." _So, it's like that. No wonder I failed it before._

He put the veggies when she told him to. He stirred fry the sautéed chicken and veggies till it softened. Kyouko's eyes were fixed on the sauté pan. "Put in the rice now, Tsuruga-kun."

He put the rice and stirred slowly. When he was about to lift the pan, he felt her hand on him. She smiled and said, "Slowly, okay? We don't want the counter to looks messy afterwards. Don't use too much power!"

"Yes, sensei," He said, lifted the sauté pan and flipped it like a pro. Kyouko smiled contently. _He can do just fine. Maybe he was too distracted at that time?_

Kyouko took the pepper and salt shakers. "Sprinkle the white pepper and salt **slowly**."

He nodded and did as she said. He was careful with the pepper and salt. He knew her intention when he heard how she emphasised on the word 'slowly'. He smiled. He remembered the golden sand on his maui omurice.

She asked him to put the ketchup in. Not long after, the fried rice was finished cooking. Ren cooked the omelette after Kyouko cooked him an example. He imitated the way she did it and managed to cook a passable omelette. The omurice was finished when they put the omelette on top of the fried rice.

"It looks really nice," Ren said.

"Yes, and I can say this is your best creation." Kyouko giggled.

"I have to agree," he chuckled at her remarks. "Practice makes perfect."

"That's right. Let's garnish it with ketchup. Can you?" she asked. "Ah, about the infinity sign before, is there any meaning?"

Ren sighed inwardly. He was reminded of Rick once again. "Actually, it was something my friend taught me. He said if we have someone we love to cast the ketchup magic onto it, and wished upon it, it would bring us closer towards our goal."

Kyouko was stunned upon hearing it. She laughed softly. "Wow… I never knew about that. Then, can you do it for me too? I also have something I'm wishing for."

"Sure. Can I have you garnish for me as well?" Ren asked. _Because it has to be the girl I love. Eh, but did she actually understand what I have just said to her? She asked me to do it for her. I said clearly someone we **love**, did she hear that?_ He felt hopeful but when he looked at her dreamy state. _Guess not huh?_ He sighed in disappointment_. I have to try harder. My words didn't seem to get into her head entirely._

He took the ketchup bottle and asked, "What do you want me to write on it?"

"The infinity sign," she answered.

He smiled and did as she wished. _I want to be an actress that can stand equal to Tsuruga-san. I can do it!_ Kyouko thought when she saw him draw the sign.

_I will win against Kuon and win her heart. I can do it! _ Ren thought when he saw her drew the sign.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : It got part two cause if I continue this here, it will gets very long. Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like to tell me what you think.**

**Note on Terms :**

**Shokupan = bread**

**Koshihikari = variety of rice in Japan.**


	5. Teacher and Student : Part II

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Teacher and Student (Part 2)<strong>

"_Oishii,_" Kyouko said gleefully. "Even the taste is confirmed. It's an 8 for you."

Ren smiled upon seeing her eating the omurice they had just made with childlike expression. "I got an 8 for the cooking? Thanks, sensei."

"Yes, why don't you eat it now?"

"Ah, sorry. I guess I'm too happy with the result." He smiled and started to scoop the omurice. "_Umai_."

She smiled when she saw him eating happily. "Eating something we made by ourselves brings happiness even though it wasn't well cooked."

"Hmm… since now I can make a passable omurice, I don't want to eat the maui one anymore. It's all thanks to you, sensei," he said whilst looking at her tenderly.

Kyouko stiffened and tried desperately to act casual. She heard the lock inside her heart clicking furiously. The locks were blown off. The last lock was left once again, and it was clicked open. _This man, he had blown off my box countless times. I have to re-lock it. I don't want to feel that dreadful emotion ever again…_ She saw the demons and the angels were fighting inside her mind.

"Sensei," Ren called out. He was confused with her sudden silence.

No reaction.

"Sensei," he tried again.

"Y—yes. Sorry, I'm eating," she said whilst eating in super speed. She wanted to finish it fast and buried herself somewhere. "I'm finished. Thank you for the food."

"Sensei, you can put it down. I'll wash it later," he said when he saw her about to leave.

"Eh, but you cook so…" she tried to argue.

"I'm your student. I'll do the washing too."

_Is that a warning for an 'NG'?_ she thought and gave up. "Okay, thank you then."

"Sensei, I want to learn how to make hamburger and eggs for tomorrow night, will it be fine with you?"

"Eh tomorrow? Um…" She thought back to her schedule and said, "Ah, I'm afraid it's not possible for tomorrow night. I have Love Me job at 6.30 pm and will be finished around 9 pm. Tomorrow we don't have to stay at the hotel, right? Because the day after tomorrow, there isn't schedule for Tragic Marker, and we will be moving to another hotel on Sunday."

"You have job tomorrow night? Can we just do it in my apartment then? I'll pick you up."

"Eh but weren't you the one who said if you eat late at night, you'll get fat?" Kyouko argued. _No! If he came to pick me up, he'll know that I'm Bou. I've to do my best to make him change the time to day after tomorrow instead._

"I want to try to make your favourite food, sensei. Hamburger is your favourite, right?"

"Yes it is, but…" Kyouko hesitated. Hamburger sounded nice in her mind. _Was I that obvious? I didn't say it was my favourite, how can he be so sure that it's my favourite?_ She almost agreed to it. "No still not possible. And you…"

"Sensei, I don't mind late supper. It was Cain who was afraid of being fat, not me." He smiled. "I invited you late at night the last time I cooked omurice, remember?"

_That's right! What should I answer him? Maybe…_ "O…okay, but you don't have to pick me up from my job. Why don't you shop for the ingredients according to my list and I'll see whether you can do it well or not?" she suggested, crossing her fingers for luck.

"Hmm… okay then," he answered with a smile. _I'll still go pick you up, Kyouko… and I don't need to tell her that. I'll ask Yashiro-san to get her schedule for me._

* * *

><p><em>NO! Why is he here? Did he find out about Bou?<em> Kyouko was horrified when she saw Ren wandering around TBM studio. She was still in her Bou's suit.

The thought of Bou being grilled and snapped by Ren scared her. She was stupefied in place especially after she heard him calling for Bou.

"Ya, rooster guy, how are you?" Ren asked whilst walking faster towards Bou.

"Oh hello, isn't this Tsuruga-kun? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm just picking up my teacher here. It's such a coincidence meeting you again."

"Teacher?" Bou asked. _He must have meant me. Good grief! Now, I am wishing that I have finished and we can just leave. _She grimaced inside her Bou suit. _Now, I'm stuck with him as Bou._

"Yes, my cooking teacher. Sensei asked me to shop for the ingredients and I've finished it earlier. I think I still have enough time left to pick her up."

Kyouko cringed. _I've told him not to pick me up though… How did he know my schedule? He doesn't know Bou is me, I hope?_ "Ah, good for you. What'll you cook?" _Silly me! Why do I have to ask him this?_

"Hamburger and egg," he answered happily.

"Heh," Kyouko made herself sounded amused. "Ah, I haven't congratulated you. Congratulations, I heard Dark Moon managed to beat Tsukigomori in rating?"

"Ah, thank you very much. It's all thanks to you."

"No, no you're too kind," Bou brushed him off.

"If it's not because of you, I would never have realised my feelings for her and acted out Katsuki well."

"Good for you then. No, no, it's not because of me. Ah I have to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given you such lame advises. I saw that you were quite disturbed before," Bou sounded apologetic.

"No. You didn't. Well, the part when you told me to seduce her was a bit too extreme for my own comfort, but I decided to pursue her seriously. And it's all thanks to you too," Ren admitted earnestly.

"Really? Good for you, Tsuruga-kun. I wish you all the best."

PAIN! PAIN! She felt a bit pain was pricking her heart. She was confused of the sudden pain_. I'm hungry perhaps? My stomach is upset and my chest feels tight as well. What kind of disease is this?_

"Thank you, rooster…" Ren stopped. "Um, I don't think it's good that I keep calling you rooster guy. Do you have any other name?"

"You can call me Bou," Kyouko immediately replied.

"Okay, Bou-san."

"Didn't you say you'll have to go pick up your teacher?"

"You're right. Please excuse me. I'd better go find her now."

Bou waved him goodbye. Kyouko sighed after Ren was out from her sight. _I've got to hurry!_

* * *

><p>"How is it, sensei?" Ren asked.<p>

Kyouko was still checking the ingredients he had picked. "It's okay. Good job, Tsuruga-kun!" She smiled.

They proceeded with mincing the beef. Kyouko helped Ren with the mincing. She chopped the meat at first –hard. It surprised Ren but seeing how she smiled and assured him that she was fine, he let it go. They chopped the meat together and had fun whilst they were on it.

They also laughed and smiled a lot when they kneaded the meat dough and shaped it into patties. Ren playfully made a super big patty of hamburger for fun. He laughed out loud when he saw Kyouko's dreamy expression upon seeing the big patty. In his mind, he could almost imagine she'd do a salutation towards the 'hamburger _ousama'_.

Ren was the one making the sunny side up. He was not really able to do make it well earlier morning. He gave it another try and managed a passable sunny side up.

When the hamburgers were finally finished, they settled themselves in his living room. Kyouko took the first bite and gave him a thumb up.

"It has been a while, I'm so happy you suggested this dish," Kyouko said. She looked very happy.

Ren chuckled at her dreamy state. "Well, so how many points will I get this time?"

"10 for ingredients, 6.5 for chopping, 8.5 for the cooking," she said with a smile. "You'll get better the more you practice it."

"Sensei, are you being generous because I chose hamburger?" Ren teased.

"You can say so. It's my favourite."

"I know." He smiled and she blushed.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Kyouko asked, trying to break the awkward silent.

"Yes. I am hoping that I can learn anything you cooked for me before."

"Eh? That's a lot." Kyouko bit her lower lip. "Well, we'll see. If the time and place match, I think we can manage."

* * *

><p>They played the roles for almost two weeks. They cooked almost every day and at every chance they had. Sometimes they cooked in hotel, and sometimes in Ren's apartment. When Ren had got better with cooking, he asked Kyouko to let him make the breakfast. Not every lesson was a success. Ren failed the baking entirely.<p>

"The sponge is hard like stone, Tsuruga-kun. And the cream, not creamy enough, it also lacks sugar. Did you really measure the ingredients right?" Kyouko asked when she was trying the freshly made strawberry short cake.

"Um… I think so," he didn't sound very convincing.

"You think so? Did you add or subtract anything else? I could tell actually, but did you remember anything?"

He cringed. He didn't sure whether he measured it right. He might as well confess. "Mogami-sensei, actually…"

"Ah, okay… we'll try again next time." Kyouko huffed desperately after she listened to his short explanation. "You can just tell me if you don't want it to be so sweet. I can tell you what to do about it." She laughed.

"I'm terribly sorry, sensei." He looked regretful.

"This is our third attempt on strawberry short cake. I guess we should move on to next dish. We've been hanging onto this recipe for too long."

"Okay. Sensei, I have a suggestion," Ren suddenly said.

Kyouko waited for his next lines.

"How about I prepare dinner for tomorrow night? I'll need help with the dessert though."

"Heh, you will be the one preparing it all?" Kyouko asked, sounded unsure with his suggestion.

"Yes, I think it's time to move on to next roles. What do you think? And I'll make you a dinner for my graduation."

She felt lonely all of a sudden. She liked the role a lot and she felt comfortable when she was with him. She felt she had got closer to him and she was happy that he seemed cheerful these days. He didn't even seem to have nightmares. "Tomorrow? But…"

"I know. You have a job in TBM, right? I'll go pick you up after I've finished shopping for the ingredients then."

_EH? He really knows my schedule? OH no! Don't tell me… _Kyouko started to panic inside.

"That's Love Me job right? What kind of job is that?"

_It seems to me that he doesn't know._ She sighed inwardly in relief. "Nothing interesting, just usual Love Me work."

"Okay then… is it a deal?" He asked sweetly.

"O…okay." _No way would I reject it. He wouldn't listen anyway._

* * *

><p>They also made those on the Tragic Marker set confused once again with their sudden change of attitude.<p>

"They talk about food all the time. It made me hungry," Murasame said.

"Eh, you understand what they are talking about?" Manaka asked.

"No. Actually, I only caught the food's names. Yesterday was um… I don't know how to say it. Their British accents are really thick and hard on my ears. It's supposed to be strawberry something. Today, they talk about main course? I assumed that those were foods related talks."

"Maybe strawberry short cake? I heard that foreigner likes Strawberry Short Cake a lot."

Murasame nodded. He looked at the two at the corner and sighed. _If she likes strawberry short cake, I'll ask her out for one. _He eyed Cain who sat beside her. _Seems impossible… Her brother is too fierce._

* * *

><p>"You again!" Bou said.<p>

"Ya, Bou-san. Yes, me again. I'm picking up my teacher," Ren said with a smile.

"Hoho, so how's your cooking lesson? I bet you can cook many delicious foods by now?" Bou said cheekily_. I feel stupid saying this. I knew for the best that he can cook whatever I taught him to except that cake._

"I'm not sure if I can call it delicious. It's passable. Well, at least sensei gave me good points."

Bou nodded. "What's your best dish so far? What's your favourite?"

"Hamburger and egg. Then omurice, and I'll ask sensei to teach me how to make _gelee au vin_ tonight."

_Gelee au vin? Oh wow… we'll need wine for that. I knew we talked about the food order like starter, main course and dessert. So this is the dessert he meant when he said he needed my help? _"Heh… hamburger and egg? Why?"

"Um, I enjoyed making it and that dish is that girl's favourite food. I'm glad that she liked the hamburger I cooked for her."

Pain! Pain! Pain! She felt herself was attacked by endless pain upon hearing his reply. Her breath hitched and she felt suffocated. She still didn't know why she felt so. "I take that that girl you meant is the girl you love?" Bou said calmly.

"Yeah," he said with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh ho… the Great Tsuruga is blushing like a high school girl again." Bou teased.

"Don't tease me, Bou-san."

"So, when will we hear the celebrity buzz that the Great Tsuruga got a girlfriend?" Bou teased him more. Meanwhile, Kyouko was feeling uneasy. She felt her stomach was upset again_. _Her chest was feeling tighter._ I must be really hungry. I can feel bile rising in my throat. I have to end this conversation quick…_

"Um… I don't think it will be that fast," Ren answered. His face darkened.

"Why? Don't tell me you don't know how to seduce a girl? With your body and face, I think you can get any women you want."

Ren's face darkened more.

"Ah, sorry. I shouldn't have used the word 'seduce'." Bou felt guilty over his rude words. "As you said, she's still a high school girl after all."

"It's not that. If I'm not careful, I'll be the goner instead. I have to go with snail pace for this girl." He sighed.

"Oh, is she playing hard to get with you? Poor Tsuruga-kun! I will think that it is easy for you to get any…"

"Bou-san, you're overestimated me. I, for one, don't know how to please a girl. I was dumped several times and I've told you that I have no intention to fall in love in entertainment world or in anywhere. And **thanks to you**, I decided to pursue this girl. I don't want to lose her but I am clueless. She's the first and maybe the last woman I've ever loved. I will appreciate any advice you could give me, just not the extreme one." Ren then added, "She's not playing hard to get."

"Unexpectedly long!" Bou sounded amused. _NO WAY! ISN'T HE A PLAYBOY?_ Kyouko wanted to shout these words out loud but managed to suppress it.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked. He frowned.

"Your speech, Tsuruga-kun." Bou laughed. "Well, then… if she's not playing hard to get, what's so difficult for you?"

"She hates the idea of love. Well, some guy had broken her heart badly. My words didn't seem to reach her as well." Ren sighed.

"Hmm… if she hates the idea of love, then you'll just have to try harder," Bou said. _What the…? Such a difficult girl! There's actually a girl like that? Ah, if some guy just broke her heart badly, maybe... _She was reminded of Shoutarou and felt really angry. In her mind, she saw herself trampling evil looking Shoutarou in full force whilst shouted 'Die, Shoutarou!' She then gasped in realisation and continued, "I don't know how to help you. Did you at least show her your intention? Your playboy tricks or…"

"Bou-san, I think we've settled that I…" Ren was getting frustrated with his chicken friend's words of accusations. "am clueless when it comes to please a girl."

"Yeah, sorry sorry. My bad." Bou sounded apologetic. "Well then, I'm not really experienced in this matter either." _Of course right? I'm a girl. But I can tell him what a girl wants? My version though…_ "Um, well, you can pay attention to her favourites. Just like what you did with that hamburger and egg. I think it's quite good." _Yeah, I'd like that for sure. I don't know with that girl._

"Ah, I noticed that much. I just thought that maybe you have another idea. You seem to be full of ideas. Well, I think I have to go now. It's nice talking to you," Ren said with a smile. "See you around!"

"Yeah, see you around."

Kyouko sighed in relief. _My chest and stomach are getting really hurt. Guess I'm really hungry. I don't want to get stomach ulcer because of late dinner. Phew… got to get hurry. I really don't understand why did he appear at this time again? Thankfully I didn't get caught._

* * *

><p>"Oh wow… hamburger and egg for the graduation?" Kyouko asked when she helped Ren unpacked the groceries.<p>

"Yes, because it's your favourite food and I think I can make it better than the other dishes," Ren answered. "Anyway, as for dessert, I have one request."

"What is it?" Kyouko asked back. _Must be gelee au vin._ She nodded inwardly.

"Can you teach me how to make _gelee au vin_?"

_BINGO!_ she shouted inwardly. She sighed. _I feel so dirty. I knew his next move just because I was Bou_. "You'll need wine for that."

"I know. I have some in my collection."

"COLLECTION? Are you Cain niisan who drink wine as substitute for meal? Geez, you're hopeless," Kyouko shot him a stern look.

"It's an NG for you, Mogami-san. A cooking teacher shouldn't pry on student's private life."

"Eh? Sorry," Kyouko said. She almost did a dogeza but Ren stopped her.

The hamburger and eggs were finally finished some time later. They put it aside and proceeded with making _gelee au vin_. Kyouko was surprised when she saw his collection of liqueurs. She shook her head and tried to hold herself from scolding him upright. She sighed when she noticed some bottles only got half contents left. Some even empty. She knew that Cain drank quite a lot but never once expected that Ren was just the same, from what she could conclude after she saw that collection. _He must be really happy with his characterisation as Cain Heel. I'll do my best to prevent him from drinking too much. It won't be good for his health._ Kyouko sighed.

"What do you think?" Ren held out a spoon with slightly warm _gelee au vin_. The _gelee_ hadn't been frozen and was just out poured into small glasses for tasting.

Without thinking, Kyouko ate directly from the spoon. "Hmm… it's okay for me."

"Really?" Ren scooped another and tasted it. "Hmm… I think it's okay too. Is the taste as same the gelee au vin you made before?" He scooped again and held out to her.

She tasted it again and said, "Not really the same. But I think if it suits your taste, it's o…" She gasped and Ren jumped in surprise.

"What's wrong, Mogami-sensei?"

_Did we just… eat the gelee au vin using the same spoon? And twice at that. Isn't that called an indirect kiss?_ She didn't dare to look at him. She felt blush threatening to creep onto her cheek. _He will notice it. NO! Stay calm! Stay calm! I'm a teacher._

"Nothing. I just think, if you like that kind of taste, then my version of _gelee au vin_ wasn't really to your taste? I'm sorry," Kyouko said calmly.

"No. Don't misunderstand me, sensei. It's not like that. I like your version of it. That's why I asked you to taste it whether it got the same taste as yours or not." He scooped another unfrozen _gelee_ and ate it.

Kyouko was horrified when she saw him ate from the spoon before her eyes for the second time.

"Sensei, what possibly made it so different?" Ren asked, didn't notice Kyouko's horrified expression at all.

"The wine. I used different wine. Well, the cheaper one. I'm really sorry," Kyouko answered sheepishly.

"Eh? The wine?" Ren said. He sounded surprised. "Really? I think all wines taste the same. Well, then I have to pay attention to that as well. Do you want to try again before I put it in the fridge?" He scooped another spoon of gelee and held out the spoon towards her lips.

She hesitated since she had realised they had been sharing a spoon. Ren sensed her hesitation and frowned. He wondered what went wrong. _She ate it just fine, why the sudden…_ He almost gasped when he realised it as well. He was surprised when she ate from the spoon again. _She eats it? For the sake of role?_ His breath hitched when he notice the slight blushes on her cheeks. His heart fluttered with happiness. _She's blushing. I don't care whether it's the role she's playing or not._

* * *

><p><em>Uwa, it's really delicious!<em> Kyouko ate the hamburger happily. _It's a bit different with the first time he cooked it. That girl is lucky because she got him to cook it for her. What a lucky girl, I hope she realises his feelings and accepts him._

_It seems that she likes it a lot. Will I pass with flying colours this time? _Ren watched her eating the hamburger with a smile on her face.

"Tsuruga-kun, it's perfect! I like it a lot. It's more delicious than the last time." Kyouko beamed with happiness.

"If that makes you happy then I'm happy as well, sensei." He smiled.

"Is this a bribe?" Kyouko teased.

"No, it's a reward from me to you. Thank you for bearing with my clumsiness and stupidity in cooking. I still failed that cake though," he said whilst laughing softly.

"Thank you for bearing with my stiff attitude as teacher as well. I hope I didn't offend you," Kyouko said with a smile.

"We sounded like we will part anytime soon," he joked.

"We do. You said that it's time to move on to next roles. I hope you'll really take care of your meal since you can cook by yourself now," she said sternly.

He laughed. "Okay. But… would you mind to teach me more? I still owe you the cake, sensei," Ren said. "I meant aside from the roles."

Kyouko stopped eating. _He still wants to learn aside from the roles? _She didn't know why but she felt her heart warmed with happiness_. _She nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The part 2 is finally over. I will still go with the more innocent and fluff chapters but well it will gradually level up by roles thus the M rating. The next one will be their new roles. Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like to tell me what you think.**

**I have never heard Ren called Bou for his name in anime, Bou. He's only called him "Niwatori Otoko" (rooster guy), so I made him asked for the rooster's name. :) Sorry if I got wrong. With 185 chapters, it's impossible to memorise it all.**

***sigh* Sorry, I forgot one line. Fixed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on terms :<strong>

**Oishii/Umai : delicious**

**Ousama : king**

**Gelee au vin : wine jelly**


	6. Father and Son : Part I

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Father and Son (Part 1)<strong>

Cain blinked. He wasn't sure with what was written on the paper. He closed his eyes and opened it again, hoping he misread it somehow. Yet, the roles written on the paper were still **Father and Son**.

Setsu smiled slyly whilst Kyouko was shivering in fear inside. She didn't know what the Demon Lord would do about the role. From the last roles they did, it seemed to her that he wasn't on good terms with his father. _Why am I so unlucky and picked this role?_

"You actually wrote something like this, Setsu?" Cain asked. He sounded calm but he was really confused. _How the hell I'm going to act as a father? I'm just 21 years old. Is she throwing a challenge to me? I'm so unlucky. It has been three times in a row from her. When will we get to play those roles? _He thought back to the roles he had written. He sighed inwardly.

"Yes, is it wrong?" Setsu asked with bored expression.

"No. I thought that you would have written something like Queen or Cinderella something. Despite your outlook, don't you like those roles a lot?"

"Um, I just wanted to try something new… Why? You don't have confidence to play a father?" she teased. _Stupid! Don't rile him up, Setsu! It's already good that he didn't seem to get angry._ Kyouko shouted inwardly.

"Not really. Why didn't you write daughter instead?"

"Hmm… daughter is too common. Someone told me that there's no guarantee I will always get a girl role. I might get some guy roles too. I enjoy challenge, niisan," Setsu said. "Ah, as for this role, please call me Kuon the next time you wake up."

"Corn?" he said, trying to sound amused. He laughed inwardly but happy at the same time. _She really loves playing as me? I'm flattered, Kyouko._

"It's Ku-o-n. Not Corn," Setsu corrected him.

"Kuon. Okay." Cain nodded. _So, this time I get to see her full version of me. If she were to play me, then I'd just have to play my Dad. Dad is…_ He grinned. _Well, let's wait and see…_

"Niisan, if you don't mind, I'm turning on the television now."

Cain nodded. Setsu pressed some button on the remote and the title 'Box-R' was displayed on television screen. Setsu froze and quickly changed channel. _No! I forget that Box-R started airing tonight. There's no way I could let him see my lousy acting. I'm not good enough yet._

"Why did you change the channel, Setsu? Go back to the previous one!" Cain said. "I want to watch that one."

She stared at him with her cold gaze as usual. "Why though? I'm looking for a foreign channel. Want to watch Hollywood movies instead…"

"I want to watch that one." Cain pouted. He gave her his maximum level of puppy dog eyes.

Setsu stopped in the track. _He's using puppy dog eyes again. That's cheating… He must have known that I can't resist to it! _She gave up and gave him the remote and sank herself down on the bed. She pouted. Cain smirked upon seeing her distress state. He pressed the button and sat up silently watching Box-R first episode.

Setsu was watching as well though Kyouko was cursing him inside her mind. _Tsuruga-san is so mean. I don't want to watch myself. Look! Natsu is so cruel,_ she cried inwardly.

Meanwhile, Ren was fascinated upon seeing Natsu. _Perfect walk, perfect posture! Sexy and seductive… why did she act so seductive?_ He sighed inwardly. He stole a glance at the girl beside him and noticed she was watching the drama in silent with bored expression. His eyes turned back to the television. _Nice arse_, he commented inwardly and he was feeling to tease her suddenly. "Nice arse…"

"Huh?" Setsu turned to look at him and raised her brows in confusion.

"See! That girl! Natsu? She's very sexy and got a nice arse. On top of that, she got a pretty face," he said again. "I wonder if I could get to know that actress. I want to meet her in person."

Kyouko blushed furiously whilst Setsu still maintained her bored and cold expression. _What did he just say? He said that Natsu got pretty face and nice… what the…? Is that Tsuruga-san or Cain? Must be Cain. Tsuruga-san won't think anything of me as sexy. I'm just a child in his eyes. _"Which part of her is sexy? I'm sexier and prettier," Setsu said. _WRONG WORDS, SETSU! Are you out of your mind?_ Kyouko shouted to her inside her mind.

"Heh… my baby sister is getting jealous over some Japanese chick?" Cain smirked.

"Because… isn't that true?" Setsu got off her bed and walked around, imitating Natsu.

Cain's eyes followed her every movement. "You know, if you were not my sister, I'd have jumped you by now. You kind of turned me on with that impersonation of her," Cain said casually. "Don't worry! You're still my best girl."

Setsu stopped and froze. She turned to look at him. "Oh wow, it sounded so incestuous, niisan. I'll take that as compliment though, because it means I'm sexier than that chick," she said with a wink. "Anyway, if you were not my niisan, I'd have jumped you too," she replied seductively. _WRONG WORDS AGAIN, SETSU! What the hell is wrong with these stupid siblings! Siblings can't do **that**. Why the hell they can talk about things like that so casually? _Kyouko shouted to Setsu's spirit inside of her. She could almost saw her staring at her with her bored expression and mocking her for her modesty. _I'm going crazy… I need to get out fast._

Meanwhile Cain grinned when he saw her walking fast towards the balcony afterwards. She looked calm as usual but there was something off. _Hee… She's upping her level as Setsu? She could actually reply so casually about that particular matter. Sibling roles give more advantages to the closeness, but well… not enough to make her see me. I'll have to wait till at least that role._

* * *

><p>"Dad, wake up!" Kyouko or rather Kuon shook Cain up.<p>

Cain grunted unclear. _American accent?_

"Dad, wake up! You're going to be late for job."

Cain opened his eyes and sat up. His eyes widened when he saw Kyouko's impersonation of himself. Kyouko wore a short blonde wig. The wig styled exactly like his hair when he was young. He was amused even more when he saw her eyes were green. He looked at her clothes. She wore a buttoned up shirt and a pair of jeans shorts. She even wore some necklace which he had to agree. He did wear necklace all the time, even now. _She made a perfect impersonation of the ten years old me, I must say. _He almost laughed. _I know she is trying to portray 15 years old me, but… the more I look at her, the more she resembles to 10 years old me. This is her Corn, supposedly. Bring it on! I was curious about her whole play as me after all._

"Good morning, Kuon," Cain said with tender smile.

Kyouko's breath hitched. She quickly composed herself and return back to her Kuon role. "Dad, you might as well go take a shower and then we can have breakfast."

Cain composed himself and tried to remember Kuu's expression. He smiled and got off bed. He patted her head and said, "Okay, son." He then left for bathroom.

Kyouko was in daze when Cain patted her head. _He is like Hizuri sensei at a second there. _She laughed a little when she heard him sing inside the bathroom. _His voice wasn't really good but it was nice and right on tone._

She quickly fixed their beds and arranged breakfast on the coffee table. Cain smiled when he noticed the mountain of messy charred eggs and the whole loaf of bread covered in many type of jams. _Did she really expect me to be like my Dad? I can't eat this much actually._

"Thanks for the breakfast," Cain said and ate his first scoop of eggs. _Even the egg shells._ He wanted to laugh badly. "Kuon, you should wake me up earlier so I can cook the breakfast for us."

"Ah, sorry, Dad. You know I can't cook." Kuon looked apologetic.

"That's okay for me but… what's with this bread? At least toast it or slice it," he said whilst lifting up the whole loaf of bread. _Thank God I had learned how to cook. Next time I'll make breakfast. Her interpretation of me is right though. I was that horrible huh?_

"Hmm… you'll eat it anyway. No problem right?"

_She expected me to eat all of it? Oh man… Dad, you're killing me._ The real Kuon cursed inwardly.

* * *

><p>Kyouko was really eager playing Kuon for the second time. She had thought that it'd be an interesting experience. When she arrived at hotel as Setsuka after her job later the night, she hurriedly changed to Kuon's outfit, waiting for her 'father' to 'come home'.<p>

"Dad…" She hurriedly went to the door when she heard it clicked.

"Hey, son… I'm home," Cain said and hugged her tight. She froze in place. She froze even more when Cain kissed her on her forehead. "How's my boy today?"

"Dad, can't breathe…" She pushed him a little. "I'm doing fine, Dad." She pushed him again when she felt he didn't budge.

"What's with my smart and handsome boy? You're being difficult," Cain said and kissed her full on her face. "Daddy loves you, Kuon. Now, I'll get ready and we can go downtown."

Kyouko stood stiff in place whilst Cain walked into the bedroom. _What kind of father is he? He actually kissed his son full on face? _Kyouko felt her face hot.

Kyouko followed him and tried to not get flustered when she saw him changed the clothes in front of her without restraint. Cain deliberately changed his clothes in front of her. He threw away his shirt and picked a buttoned up shirt and a pair of jeans from the closet. He smirked when he saw her eyes on him when he unzipped his pants and stood in his boxer briefs.

_Now, what'll you do, Kyouko? If you wrote daughter instead of son, I wouldn't do this though…it's kind of embarrassing to stand like this in front of her, but she asked for it. You play Kuon, I give you Kuu Hizuri._ Ren laughed inwardly. _Dad was like that whenever he got home. Ah, not the part when he was practically assaulting mom and made out without restraint. _He was annoyed. _I was there, old man. How dare you guys got all lovey-dovey in front of a kid. _He huffed.

_He actually stripped in front of me. Tsuruga-san, are you out of your mind? So shameless. _Kyouko wanted to shout the words but she realised he was only playing the father. _Was his father like this at home? I should have written daughter instead. _She cursed herself inwardly. Even though so, she felt she couldn't turn her eyes off him. She watched his every movement. She saw him putting on the jeans and she blushed red when her eyes followed his hands' movement. _He's big…_ She gasped in surprise for her dirty thought. _NO! I'm so dirty. I actually think about his 'thing'?_ She cursed herself more.

Ren put on his clothes in a silence. He didn't see Kyouko blushed. He was being disappointed once again when he saw her composed face. He sighed inwardly. _Not working again? She still doesn't see me as a man._

"Wait a minute, kid," Ren said and walked into the bathroom.

Kyouko waited for him outside the bathroom. When the bathroom door clicked, she gaped at the view before her. Ren put on blond wig and revealed his green eyes. _Corn? I can't possibly forget this face. I can't possibly wrong. He looks exactly like Corn, only older. Corn was 10 when I met him, so he should be 21 now. Their ages matched._

"Kuon, what's wrong?" Ren asked. _Did I just give my real identity away? Hopefully no… it has been 11 years since then. If I hadn't found the stone for her, I myself wouldn't have recognised her as well. She must be the same._

"Nothing, Dad," she managed to keep herself composed over the sudden discovery. She was partly sure he was Corn but couldn't ask him yet. _Tsuruga-san's original hair was dark. Corn's hair was blond. If he were Corn, then did that mean he dyed his hair? If he were really Corn, I'd have his head chopped down for deceiving me. _She imagined herself in front of the soon to be guillotined Ren. Instead of frightened, Ren smiled wickedly and said, "I won't die easily…" and revealed his Demon Lord form.

Kyouko shuddered at the thought. _Right… He's a fairy. What's with this Demon Lord look? In short, he can't die easily. Amamiya-san said she could see fairy and the fairy was Tsuruga-san. But… then it meant he completely made fun of me. _Her face darkened and turned back to normal fast before Ren realised it. _But, if he were Corn, he'd at least recognise his own stone. Wait, he knew I was from Kyoto. There's no Corn Stone in Kyoto. I'm sure of it. And he knew my birthday. I had only told Corn about it. Other than that, only Shachou and other division heads knew about it. On top of that, he must have deliberately made that big patty of hamburger. Only Corn knew that all. He MUST BE Corn. Why didn't he say anything? Why, Corn? _She felt a bit sad suddenly. She quickly calmed herself down. She didn't want him to get alert. _I should stop thinking about this for now. I can always find out later._ "What'll we do downtown?" Kyouko asked casually.

"You'll know, kid," Ren said.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of these, son?" Ren asked whilst handing her some airsoft guns of <em>Glock<em> Series. "Which one you like the best?"

They were in Tokyo Maru outlet in Adachi, Tokyo.

Kyouko's eyes widened when Ren handed her the guns. _Heavy!_ She was in a daze. It was a surprise for her when they arrived at the said outlet. She didn't understand why he took her to an airsoft gun shop.

"Any other gun you like, Kuon?" he asked. "_USP_? _Colt_? _Beretta_?"

_Did he play guns with his father before? That's dangerous. _Kyouko was getting more confused with his acting. _How do I suppose to know which gun? I have never played with a gun before._

"Err… Dad… we are going to play with the gun?"

"Yes. Hmm… we supposed to play in the sports field with some AK-47 or MI-16, or those bigger airsoft guns but… I can't always get here and have a play, so we might as well play this inside the hotel? That's why I'll just buy some handguns for us," Ren said. "These guns usually being used in a movie too. You said that you want to follow my footstep being an action star before so you might as well learn how to hold a gun."

_His father—the fairy King, must be an actor as well. _Kyouko sighed inwardly. _But well… it's interesting. Maybe I'd get a role in an action movie someday?_ "Dad, I'll go along with your choice. It's not that I really know which gun is the best so you should be the one picking it."

"Sure… if you say so," He said and turned his attention back to the shopkeeper. "Can you give me the uniform as well? My little guy here is the beginner," he switched to Japanese when he talked to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper cringed when he saw the father and son. He was thankful that the father could speak Japanese. The son seemed only could understand simple Japanese. He took some uniforms from the display and handed those to them.

Ren flipped over the uniforms and took one set of it. "Try this on, Kuon!"

Knowing his direction of play, she took the uniform and smirked at him. "Kay, Dad!"

Kyouko was back several minutes later and showed him how she looked.

"Look! My son is very handsome with the outfit. On top of that, he's smart, adept in martial arts, great in acrobatic…" Ren kept rambling about Kuon's attributes and made both the shopkeeper also Kyouko cringed.

_He's an oya-baka like Hizuri sensei. His father must be an oya-baka too. _Kyouko wanted to laugh so badly. Ren was really funny when he rambled. He even got on a chair and declared those attributes like an award announcer.

"See… you've heard how amazing my son. So, I think I'll take this uniform and then this and this and this…" he pointed to BB bullets, gas tank, guns which were Glock series 19. "Not to forget this," he pointed to the eyes protector.

The shopkeeper cringed and nodded. He smiled awkwardly and got the orders up.

"Dad! What about your uniform?" Kyouko asked. "You have to have one too."

"Oh, that's right, smart boy," he said and patted Kyouko's head.

* * *

><p>They finished shopping in that shop and went out to find some food. Deep down, Kyouko was screaming in glee inwardly because he actually remembered eating. She cringed once again when she saw what he had ordered for them. He ordered a whole load of foods. The waitresses and waiters in the restaurant they were in cringed when they scribbled down the orders.<p>

When their foods finally arrived…

"Kuon, now eat this first," Ren said and held out a full spoon of mashed potatoes and shoved it into her mouth without waiting for her to react.

She almost choked on it. She was surprised when she saw him shoving food into her mouth. She gasped in horror when she saw him eating with the same spoon casually. He fed her and himself several times before 'Kuon' started to throw a fit.

"Dad, I'm no longer a kid. I can eat by myself," she protested.

"Oh, okay… well, you don't usually eat well. Either your mom or I have to force you on it. Ah, how can you grow tall if you eat so little, son?" _Yeah, that's what was he said before. _Ren sighed inwardly_. Playing Dad is tough. I can eat no more._

_Geh! His father did that to him? Well, I'll let it go this time… but it's so embarrassing. _Kyouko scooped some mash potatoes and ate it slowly. She noticed how he ate in super speed. She gaped at him. _What the…? He's just really like Hizuri-sensei. _"Dad, eat slower, won't you get choke if you eat it so fast?"

Ren smirked. "No… I'm perfectly fine." In fact, he almost threw up but still managed to grin widely. _Dead! I'd be dead anytime soon. I don't get a black hole for a stomach after all._

* * *

><p>It was already late when they arrived at the hotel. Ren felt his stomach would explode anytime soon. He wanted to throw up so badly. He went into the bathroom directly when they got into their room. Kyouko smiled upon realising why he looked so miserable on their way back to the hotel.<p>

_He definitely forced himself to eat._ Kyouko shook her head. She headed to the bedroom whilst bringing all their purchased merchandises. She put down their purchases on the table. She then looked for digestive medicines. When she found it, she put it on the table as well. She then waited for him to come out of the bathroom whilst looking at their purchases.

She took one of the guns and put some bullets into it. She sighed. _Argh… I should have brought that bastard's poster so I can practice on it._ She tried to pose with the gun and did some mini actions from what she had watched on television.

After some time past, Ren got refreshed. He had thrown out and it relieved him. He also took a quick shower. He laughed silently when he got out of the bathroom and found her playing with the gun. She seemed like wanted to kill someone with that look on her face. _She must be imagining someone…_ His face darkened when Shou's face came into his mind. _Must be that guy…_

"Kuon," he called out to her.

Kyouko stopped her actions and turned around to see him. She saw him wearing bath robe and his wig was off. "Dad," she called and walked up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, why?"

_Tsuruga-san's great. He's definitely not okay with eating so much yet he still stays in character. I have to do my best._ "No, I thought that you ate too much but it seems that you're fine, Dad. What if you get sick?"

"I'm fine." He patted her head and continued, "Go get some shower and I can teach you how to play with our new toy."

Kyouko grinned and said, "Sure, Dad!"

"Nice face there, you little rascal."

_Yes, he's just like Hizuri-sensei. Funny but true._ Kyouko smiled and off to bathroom.

* * *

><p>"First thing first, don't ever shoot someone or animal using this gun, okay?" Ren said, reminded her whilst they were loading their guns with BB bullets.<p>

"Yes, Dad." She grinned.

"Okay now, let's learn how to shoot first then. We don't want to damage the hotel's property."

He took one gun and headed to balcony. Kyouko followed him out. "We're firing it from balcony?" Kyouko asked in horror. "What if someone get shot?"

"Don't worry! BB bullets have range limits. And we'll only fire it to the open space anyway. No worries."

Kyouko cringed but when she looked at the open space and the fact that they were on the quite high floor, she felt a bit relieved.

"Okay then…" He reached for her right hand and made her grip the gun. He took her left hand and made her hold the gun with two hands. He made her lift the gun. "Can you imagine your target there?"

"Y—yes…" She felt a bit nervous. Ren stood right behind her, practically enveloped her small frame with his body. She could felt warmth radiated from his body. When he gave her instructions, she felt hot. His voice sounded husky and it tickled her ears. Her eyes were set on his hands on hers. It felt intimate to her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He let go of her hands after he felt her steadied herself.

She nodded. She couldn't think with him being so close to her.

"Fire!" he commanded.

She fired the gun and her body was pushed back a little by the force. That was a nice feeling for her. She shouted in joy. Ren smiled upon seeing her cheerful state. Both of them had fun firing the gun from the balcony in turns. They laughed when they realised they had used up one bottle of BB bullets.

They went back into the room. Ren sat down on the chair and pulled her to him. She ended up sitting on his lap.

"What do you think, son?" he asked and kissed the top of her head.

She blushed brightly without him noticing it. She was freaking out inside when she ended up on his lap, plus the kiss made her embarrassed. She told herself inwardly that it was just a role. _Bear with it!_ _He's your father._ "It's very fun, Dad." She answered calmly.

"Glad you like it. So you won't get bored," he said and hugged her waist from behind. He kissed her head again. "Sorry, son. Because I'm too busy with my work, you end up alone in the hotel. You can go with me to the set like usual. Don't you usually like it?"

She was stunned. _Eh? How do I answer this? I can't think with him so close like this. _"Really?"

"Yes," Ren answered. He was reminded of himself when he was small. He sat on his father's lap, and listened to his story about his work.

"Dad, I will be an amazing actor like you and make you proud of me," Kyouko said. _Supposed to be like this? Kuon is father's boy after all. Hopefully I'm doing fine._

"Good kid!" Ren felt a bit melancholic after hearing those words. _She portrayed me right on spot. Can I ever go back to this state? _He almost let out a deep sigh. He hugged her tighter.

Kyouko reached for his hands on felt his hands cold. _What happen?_ "Dad, are you okay?" She couldn't turn her face to him. She was afraid he would recognise her blushes. She was worried about him. She wanted to comfort him. She thought for a while and leaned back against his chest since she couldn't turn away and hugged him. _It will be too embarrassing._

He felt her leaning against him and realised she wanted to comfort him. He smiled. "Thanks, son. I'm fine, really. I'm just tired." _I shouldn't let my real feelings out. Being a father is difficult. I feel tired emotionally. Dad, I'm sorry. I'll definitely go back to you guys after I defeated Kuon._ "Shall we go to sleep, son?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Glock, Berreta, USP and Colt were some of the gun's brands. Tokyo Marui was quite well known for airsoft guns. Actually, I'm playing airsoft gun as well, that's why I decided to write airsoft gun in there. Glock is my favourite. I noticed that Kuon must have playing with guns when he was small. I think I read it in certain chapter. Thank you for reading and I hope you like their new roles. :) Review if you'd like to tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on terms :<strong>

**Oya-baka : Idiot/doting parent.**


	7. Father and Son : Part II

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : Father and Son (Part 2)<strong>

_Shall we go to sleep, son?_ When she heard this question came out from his mouth, she was horrified. She realised that he was thinking of something. She felt how cold his hands were. She predicted that he would ask her to get into one bed with him. He waited for her outside the bathroom door when she was changing her clothes. He told her some funny jokes while he was at it. When she was finished, she heard him ask her whether she wanted to be helped with putting on the pyjamas. She blushed furiously inside the bathroom and told him that she had already put on one. He then told her to open the bathroom door. He insisted to go brushed their teeth together which she complied. It had been an awkward situation for her but she went along with his every strange behaviour since she knew he probably did the same thing with his father when he was younger. _He probably is missing his father? I guess I was wrong about him and his father. It seemed that they were on a very good terms. Tsuruga-san must be a father's boy like Kuon. No wonder he agreed with my interpretation as Kuon before._

When they settled under the blanket on his bed, she was astonished when he started telling her bed time stories. _How old does he think I am? I'm playing a 15 years old boy and he… is telling me children stories? Good grief, not only Hizuri-sensei, I think Tsuruga-san thinks of me as 10 years old as well, or worse… 5 years old? I don't think 10 years old kid needs his father telling him bed time story though. _She sighed inwardly. She felt his hands on her head, stroking her head softly. With his deep voice, he told her story after story. It started with the Rat and the Sun, continued with Hansel and Gretel and ended with Three Little Piglets. He didn't end it because he wanted to end it. He ended it because Kyouko fell asleep, or exactly pretended to be asleep.

Kyouko tried desperately to make herself acting asleep. She closed her eyes tight and tried to breathe evenly, like one would when they slept. She heard he stopped telling the stories. She still felt his hand on her hair, stroking her softly. Ren stared down at her and almost laughed when he realised she was pretending to be asleep. _Kyouko, you can't fool me._ "Oh, my boy is asleep? That's fast," he said softly. He leant down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, son. Sleep tight."

She felt upset upon hearing how he kissed her good night. He sounded like he was the one being kissed good night by his father. _Tsuruga-san must be thinking of his childhood._

She felt his movement beside her. Her heartbeat sped up. She felt nervous but she had to keep acting. She felt him hugged her and she couldn't move. She felt her face hot. She could smell his scent and she felt she was drugged. She almost let out a voice when she felt him patted her softly on her arm. He hummed lullaby songs softly. His voice sounded really nice on her ears and at the same time gave her a weird yet comfortable feeling. She was lulled to sleep not long after.

Ren could hear her even breathing and opened his eyes to see her sleeping face. _She's so cute. If only I can get to see her in my bed every time I wake up. _He smiled. His eyes turned to her lips. He was tempted to kiss those lips but aborted it halfway. _It's not funny if she wakes up suddenly even though I'm sure she's already asleep by now. And it's better if I get to kiss her when she is awake. Maybe I'll have the chance when we get to those roles. I'm so pathetic, getting close under some pretences. _He sighed._ I just want her to realise my feelings. I'll try everything I could to make her see me._

* * *

><p>Kyouko was awakened by the buzzing voices and food smells. She sat up and looked at the digital clock on the night stand. <em>It's still 5.30 am. He's early. Oh yeah, we need to be there at 7am.<em> She got off bed and walked to the kitchenette. She found him cooking sunny side up. He was all dressed up, ready for the day.

"Good morning, Dad," she greeted him.

Ren turned his head and answered her, "Morning, son. I'll be finished soon." He pointed down to the skillet with the spatula in his hand.

"Need help?"

"I know you meant well, but… no. Just wait for me or you can get ready to leave," he said with a smile.

Kyouko cringed. She nodded and went back to their room. 5 minutes later, the bathroom door was closed with a soft thud. When she finished, she saw the tables was full with two plates of sunny side up and toasted bread. She smiled contently when she saw the perfectly made sunny side up and the perfectly toasted bread.

"Come and sit down, Kuon," he said. He smiled contently knowing she was satisfied with his cooking.

Kyouko sat down and about to scoop the egg when…

"Kuon, where's your _itadakimasu_?" Ren asked.

Kyouko put down her spoon and said, "_Itadakimasu_." She then continued to eat.

Ren chuckled inwardly. _Very nice! Kuon is supposed to be like that. Forgot that he had Japanese blood, and rarely remember to say itadakimasu. I think I did it a lot and got reminded all the time. Sheesh… I return the grace though._

* * *

><p>"Kid, let's play <em>shiritori,<em>" Ren said in Japanese when they settled themselves inside the cab.

"_Shiritori_?" Kyouko asked. She raised her brows.

"Yes. Japanese style Word Chain, remember?"

"Um…" Kyouko hesitated but nodded none the less. She knew s_hiritori_ for sure.

"Daddy thinks that you should work on your Japanese, son. Try to speak some Japanese, okay? We're here in Japan after all," he said and continued, "So, you know the rules right? You take the last _kana_ of the word, it should be nouns, not to end it with 'n' or you'll lose."

_He must have played that too with his father._ Kyouko smiled. _I'm good at shiritori but Kuon… shouldn't be really good at first and gradually getting better. Hizuri-sensei said that he was smart after all. Okay, let's play, Tsuruga-san. For someone who didn't know tentekomai, you suggested some mean game._

They played _shiritori_ all the way to the studio. Kyouko (Kuon) lost the games three times before…

"_Tentekomai,_" Kyouko said with funny accent.

Ren laughed when he heard that word came out from her mouth. _But Kuon wasn't supposed to know that word. It's a difficult word even for me. Well, maybe she let out herself a bit._ Ren waved the thought off. "_Itazura_," he answered calmly.

"_Ranbou._"

"U? _Udon_…"

"It ended with 'n', you lost…" she said cheekily.

Ren was startled. "Ah, that's right, kid. You got better."

The taxi driver cringed upon hearing the two in the passenger seat. He smiled when he heard them playing _shiritori_. He was scared at first of the two dangerous looking couple. He was relieved when the big guy talked to him in Japanese. He had thought that he'd be in trouble since his English was not really good. He didn't understand them a bit. When they talked in surprisingly good enough Japanese, he raised his brows in confusion. _They can speak Japanese good enough. Gee… these foreigners!_ The way they behaved confused him even more. The big guy kept calling the petite girl with '_musuko yo_' and '_shounen yo_'. It was clear that she was a girl. _Maybe they're just playing around. They are foreigners, so they must have mistaken it. The guy has to learn Japanese more as well. Weird couple… they learned the wrong Japanese. _He laughed silently.

Ren laughed inwardly when they stopped playing the _shiritori_ and Kyouko started reading the advertisement boards, and any Japanese letters found outside their window. _What a perfect impersonation of me. She must have never thought that Kuon and Corn were the same person and then played her Corn as Kuon. Seriously it is getting hard on me to see my supposedly nice side before Kuon turned into a dark person._

They even played the _shiritori_ on the set, in English. They played the game in their characters as Setsu and Cain. It pricked some people's interests.

"Those two… they are playing _shiritori_, I guess," Murasame said. "English though. As usual, their accents are thick and hard to understand. What is a nappy anyway? I know happy."

"It's the same as diaper, Murasame-kun," Director Konoe said and blushed at the next word Cain said.

Murasame said, "I know diaper." He noticed Konoe's strange reaction upon Cain's word as well. "Hmm… what is it, Director? What did the guy say just now?"

"Ah… he answered knicker for her yank," Konoe said with a slight blush in his cheek.

"Hee… is it some embarrassing word?"

"Maybe you can start learning some British English, Murasame-kun," Konoe said and walked away, leaving Murasame in daze. _Tsuruga-kun and that actress are great. They played the characters till the essences. Even the English they are using is British._ Konoe smiled and sighed. _Hopefully Tsuruga-kun can maintain his temper as Cain. I know that Cain is supposedly dangerous. I created that character but not till the essence like several weeks ago. So far, he did well._

* * *

><p><em>5 days later…<em>

"Ouch, it's hurt," Kyouko said when Ren shoot her on the back.

"You lost, son." Ren grinned.

They were playing with their airsoft gun inside their room. They wore their playing attires for the purpose. Still, it hurt if they got shot in short range.

"I hope it won't leave a bruise or something," she said. "It really hurt."

"Oh! Don't act so girly, son. Daddy is ashamed," he said cheekily. "C'mon, big boys don't cry over trivial matters." He grinned.

She pouted and pointed her gun to him. She smiled evilly and shot his uncovered right foot.

"Ouch," Ren winced in pain. "I thought I told you not to shoot someone or animal with that gun."

"We shot each other with the guns."

"Yes, but we have our uniforms on. Don't shoot uncovered part! That really hurt, boy." He put down his gun and sat on the floor. He looked at his foot and noticed the red mark. "Thankfully, there's no bleeding."

"Eh, you can actually bleed from that?" Kyouko asked in horror. She hurriedly walked up to him and sat down beside him. "Sorry, Dad. I'm sorry."

He put his right hand on her head and smiled. "I'm not angry at you. Well, guess I'm already old and not in a very good shape too." He sighed and shrugged.

Kyouko lifted her brows and cursed him inwardly. _Great! Some cheeky old man. He must have learned that from his dad too._

"Kuon, my boy… airsoft gun, even though has range limit and used bb bullets, it can still harm people. That's why we use some kind of uniforms when we play. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad," Kyouko said, returned back to her role. _Tsuruga-san can be a good father in the future._

"Can we have a time out, Setsu?" Cain asked suddenly.

"Eh, you turned back to niisan," Setsu said. "What is it niisan? Is the role too hard for you?"

"It's not that. The role reminded me of Dad. I think I want to take a rest from playing him," Cain said with a smile.

"Sure… do as you like. Please call action again when you're ready," Setsu said. "I'm sorry I hurt you, niisan."

He smiled and patted her head softly.

"But niisan, what kind of daddy you were playing? He's a big eater, doting parent and I can tell he loves his son so much."

"I was playing my Dad."

"Our Dad, you meant? You're my brother, so we have same Dad supposedly."

"Yes, I was playing our Dad."

"Hmm…" Setsu nodded

_So, Cain and Setsu's Dad is like that. And who's he? President? No way, right? He must means his own Dad, because I have no Dad. _She felt sad suddenly but then brightened up. _I got one who told me to call him Dad though. Daddy Kuu…_ She grinned._ Big eater, doting parent and loves his son a lot. Even though it's a rare type of parent, there are parents like that anywhere, I think… Hizuri sensei and Tsuruga-san's Dad are some of them. No one can beat Daddy Kuu of course. He's got a black hole for a stomach. Big eater doesn't mean he got black hole after all. _She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Kuu speaking," Kuu's voice was heard clearly.<p>

"Hello, Dad," Ren said softly. He was standing outside at the balcony. He made sure Kyouko was asleep before he made the call. It was 12 am.

"Kuon?" Kuu from the other line answered in surprise. "What's the occasion? You never called home since you left."

"Is it okay to talk now?" Ren asked.

"Well yes, I'm having a grand breakfast now nom nom nom…" Kuu said with full mouth. He was stuffing foods into his mouth.

Ren laughed. "I know. I heard you. Is mom around too?"

"Yes, she's cooking another plate of sunny side up. Want some?" Kuu offered.

"I'll pass." Ren was immediately reminded of his mother's cooking. He cringed inwardly.

"What is it, son?" Kuu asked.

"I just want to hear your voices. I missed you two…"

Kuu was stunned and then Ren heard him call for Julie. "Julie, our baby boy called and said he missed us. Come honey!" He could hear hasty steps and some noises before Kuu said again, "Kuon, we put you on the speaker. Oh, how you make us happy with just calling."

"I'm sorry Mom, Dad."

"No no… you don't have to be sorry. Kuon, I watched the video. I'm happy that you are okay. Are you eating well? Are you doing fine? Are you…" Julie cried and Ren's heart clenched tight.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm doing fine and I'm eating well. I'm sorry that I'm not there but I'll come home when I've reached my goal. Please wait okay?"

Julie nodded happily. She wiped out her tears and said, "Good to hear that, Kuon."

"Really? But you didn't like to eat before. Julie used to stuff a lot of foods into your mouth, thus your horrible eating habit existed," Kuu said and whined when Julie hit him on his arm. "If only you have black hole for a stomach like me."

Ren laughed. "Actually, I'm playing you now, Dad. And I have to admit, to play you I'll need that black hole stomach."

"What do you mean with playing me?" Kuu asked, interested.

"Remember your other 'son'?"

"The second Kuon, you meant?"

"Second Kuon is a girl, right?" Julie asked. "What's with that girl, Kuon?"

"Ah, we're playing a game. And now we're acting as father and son," Ren explained.

"So I take that she's playing you again. And you are playing me in return?"

"Yes, the most difficult part is eating," Ren admitted.

Julie and Kuu laughed.

"Why did you choose to play me, son? What'd she think of you? Won't she recognise that you're playing me?" Kuu asked.

"Hmm… I only have you as example. Now you mention it but well... I don't think she would. I didn't look exactly like you anyway," Ren said. "I plan to tell her if the time is right."

"Why?" Kuu could predict his son's answer but didn't want to be presumptive.

"Cause I love her," Ren said bluntly.

The other line was silent. Kuu smirked at the answer. He had predicted it. When he came to Japan, to make Kuon came to him, Lory said that they had to use that girl, and it turned out to be true. He had thought that Kuon liked the girl romantically. He was happy that his son called and the reason he called was probably thanked to that girl too. And he was right. He was beaming from ear to ear.

"Hiya… so I'll get a good cook for daughter in law. I can get big delicious feast every day," Kuu answered happily. "Aren't you happy, Julie?"

"Second Kuon as daughter in law? Sounds nice. I want to meet her," Julie said eagerly. "How exciting." She was being all giggly.

"So, when will you propose? She's still 16 right? Oh you need her parents' consent too," Kuu added.

Ren cringed. "Dad, I haven't even dated her yet and you guys are already talking about marriage now? She's 17, turning 18 this year. Still, it's too fast to talk about marriage."

"Eh? Why not? What's your purpose in dating someone if not for marriage?" Kuu asked. "You're a full fledge adult. You're afraid of marriage? Look at me and your mom, we have our happily ever after and we have a cute son. You don't want the same?" Kuu kept rambling about dating and marriage purposes with Julie adding more and more in the background.

Ren cringed. He felt his ears hot hearing those rambles. He didn't know how to intercept his parents. He kept saying yes when he could.

"So you have to go home fast and bring her with you, kay?" Julie finally said.

"Wish me luck for that, Mom."

Julie squealed as an answer. Kuu smiled upon seeing his wife's happy expressions.

"Eh, but you have to work hard on that, son. She hates love and doesn't think that she can act out love. And it seemed to me that she was on bad terms with her mother. She said that she wouldn't want any children." Kuu said and his face darkened a bit. "No… I want grandkids, I assure you. So, you really have to work hard on that matter too." He was reminded of his talk with Kyouko last year suddenly and thought that he had to tell his son.

"I want grandkids too. Fight! Fight! Fight, Kuon!" Julie said in the background. "Preferably before I'm all wrinkles and scared the kids. You have to hurry!"

Ren cringed. _Grandkids? Too fast, guys… Geez…_ "I know that all, Dad. I'm working on it."

"Eh, you do? I only told you that she's a picky actress before, but well if you know about her that much… well… good luck then," Kuu finally said.

"Thanks. Dad, Mom, I got to hang up now. It's nice talking to you guys."

"Thanks for calling, son," Kuu said. "Do your best as me!" He laughed evilly.

"We love you, Kuon. Call again," Julie said.

"Okay, until next time." Ren hung up.

He huffed in relief. He was relieved that he finally talked to his parents again. He walked up to his bed and slipped into the blanket carefully. He didn't want to wake his 'son'. "Thank you," he said softly to the sleeping girl beside him and kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

><p>A week later in the trailer in the hotel basement…<p>

"You two have been appointed to be the award presenter for one category of Television Drama Academy Awards, aren't you excited?" Lory said when the Heel siblings turned back into their usual self as Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyouko.

Ren was startled but smiled happily while Kyouko was stunned shock.

"I'm flattered shachou. This is the first time for me to be paired with someone," Ren said.

"It must be a mistake, right?" Kyouko said. "I mean, I can understand if it is Tsuruga-san. I'm just a newbie actress, I haven't even debuted yet."

Lory pouted. "Uh, you're so not funny, Mogami-kun. Sawara-kun just accepted the request. They need immediate answer, that's why I'm picking you up too. Did you not believe in me?"

Kyouko gasped and apologized profusely to Lory for her rudeness. She did several dogezas till Lory stopped her. "I'm not finished yet, Mogami-kun."

Kyouko stopped in the track. Ren tilted his head and waited for Lory's next lines.

"You have been nominated as well for Best Supporting Actress for Dark Moon and the Best Newcomer. Aren't you happy?" Lory asked with a big grin.

"EH? Me? But…" _NO WAY! ME?_

"Ren have been nominated as Best Actor for Dark Moon. Good job, Ren!" Lory said.

"Congratulation, Dad!" Kyouko said, not noticing that she slipped. She hugged Ren and Ren hugged her back.

"Thanks, son," he said and responded to her acting.

Lory grinned evilly. "What's with this sudden call as 'Dad' and 'son'?" Lory asked.

Both Ren and Kyouko stopped in the track. They didn't realise that they slipped into their current plays as father and son. They had become quite close emotionally as father and son. When they realised they were hugging each other, they quickly let go and got flustered.

_Is my plan working well?_ Lory couldn't stop grinning. _But why father and son? Geez, Ren is so helpless…_ "So, what are you guys up to?"

"Well, we're playing some acting game," Ren answered, not bother to explain.

"Yes, to improve our skills," Kyouko added.

"Oh? Hmm… so what did you guys play?" Lory asked.

"It's our business, shachou." Ren answered with his lying gentlemanly smile on. "It's something good of course."

_Geh! This stupid young man! Che… I can find out on my own._ He grinned evilly. _Just so you watch, youngster!_ "Well, fine then. Don't forget to report to Sawara-kun, Mogami-kun," Lory said then turned to Ren, "Ren, Yashiro-kun will inform you regarding the award further on."

The two of them nodded.

"Now off you go!" Lory said.

* * *

><p>"Tsuruga-san, I'm terribly sorry for the slip," Kyouko said when the two of them settled in Ren's car. Ren offered Kyouko a ride since they were going to the same direction. "Eh, should I call you Dad instead?" She was confused.<p>

They had agreed that they'd resume the roles when it was just the two of them for this father and son roles, and when they were on disguises. They wouldn't play the roles in The Tragic Marker set either since it'd attract unwanted attention. They agreed that these roles were too much of an attention.

Ren chuckled. "No problem with that. Let's put our roles as father and son to rest. I think we've been playing it for too long."

"Do you mean we'll move onto the next roles?"

"Yes, the next time we get into the hotel," he answered. "Or you want to pick it now? You bring the papers right?"

"Ah, that's right. Too bad! I like this role a lot though," Kyouko admitted.

"Hmm… really? I like it too. Thank you for putting this role for me, Mogami-san."

"Eh, why are you thanking me?" Kyoko said confusedly.

"Cause I can improve my acting of course. It was a tough role for me," Ren answered. _Cause you made me realise that I've saddened both of my parents and gave me the idea to reconcile with them. I can never thank you enough for that._

"I noticed that. You asked for several time outs," Kyouko said with a grin. "Sorry if it was hard. I was just curious. This was something you've never done before and I wondered what if... " She giggled and continued, "I respect you even more. You're really great, Tsuruga-senpai."

_Senpai again? When will you see me as a man?_ He almost sighed for that thought. "No, that's too kind of you, Mogami-san. You played quite a mean son as well," Ren said. "And that _tentekomai_ for _shiritori_ was hilarious. You sounded funny at a second there."

Kyouko stiffened and gave him an awkward smile. "Ah… really? Um… well… " She laughed nervously. She imagined herself in Bou costume, lying on top of the cutting board, waiting for Ren to chop her down. She shivered involuntarily and tried to think of a reply. "Your acting as the father was quite amusing as well. You suddenly turned into a big eater when you hate the idea of eating. You proved yourself worth your title as a top actor, Tsuruga-san. And I think that your father must be someone like Hizuri-sensei. You might as well get them being acquainted."

Ren cringed. He imagined two Hizuri Kuus were eating inside of his head. Both Hizuri Kuus were munching mountain of foods in super speed. Both of them said, "_Okawari_…" when their plates were empty. He shuddered at the thought. _One Hizuri Kuu was enough. _"Must be pretty hilarious if ever," he said and laughed. _I can't tell her YET. Thankfully she hasn't realised it._

Their remaining drive to Fuji Studio was spent in silent. Both were too scared to give out hints of something they were hiding desperately. They arrived at Fuji Studio's basement and whilst they were at it, they decided to pick the new roles.

"This time is your turn, Tsuruga-san."

"Hmm… well…" Ren randomly picked one of the papers scattered around on the car's dashboard without looking. _Whatever will be… will be _"Here it is…" He handed out the paper to her.

Kyouko smiled and opened the paper. Her eyes widened upon reading what was written on the paper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Part 2 of these roles are finally finished. Sorry for the delay and the cliff hanger but I'm working on the next chapter. Hopefully, it will not take too long. I tend to think a lot what to write even though I've planned it thus the prologue was like that. LOL. How do you like these roles for them? Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like to tell me what you think. I was about to fly home when I tried posting it but I failed. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Japanese terms if some of you were interested in learning Japanese:<strong>

**Itadakimasu : A word of gratitude before the Japanese eat their food.**

**Shiritori : Word Chain Games**

**Tentekomai : bustling activities**

**Itazura : prank**

**Udon : Japanese style noodle**

**Ranbou : rough**

**Musuko yo : hey son**

**Shounen yo : hey young man**

**Okawari : a term used to asked for more food**

**Kana : Japanese letters**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on some UK English terms for those who aren't familiar with it:<strong>

**Nappy : diaper**

**Knicker : panty**


	8. Boyfriend and Girlfriend : Part I

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : Boyfriend and Girlfriend (Part 1)<strong>

Kyouko turned into a stone when she read the written roles. _NO WAY!_ She shouted inwardly. _He WROTE this? WHY? _She found it unbelievable.

Meanwhile, Ren was waiting for her to read out the roles. "Mogami-san? What was it?"

Kyouko fidgeted in her seat and gave him an awkward smile. "Boyfriend and girlfriend," she finally said. Her voice trembled. She smiled awkwardly. Her face reddened.

Ren chuckled inwardly. He managed to make her flustered. _Bingo! Finally it was something I wrote._ He smiled and made her blush redder.

_Why did he write something like this? Unbelievable! This is the worst. _Kyouko shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She smiled nervously and said, "Um… can we pick another role?"

"Heh, you give up before you even try? I'm so disappointed in you, Mogami-san." Ren sighed.

Kyouko was horrified when she sensed a big 'NG' was going to cast upon her lousy acting. _He's right! I haven't even tried yet but… I can't play this with him. It will cost my sanity._ _But…_ Her jaws clenched tight. "No, I'm sorry," Kyouko said. "I know that I can't reject the role but…" She looked horrified.

Ren knew Kyouko'd be horrified and freaked out over the roles he'd written. _This role was nothing compared to the remaining ones. It was only a beginning, Kyouko_, he said inwardly. Ren raised his hand and patted her head. He stroked her hair softly, soothing her. "Don't worry! Just follow my lead, Kyouko," Ren said cheekily.

Kyouko froze. _Did he… did he just call me by my given name?_

Ren leant close to her face. Kyouko froze in place. She couldn't even think. Ren smiled and asked, "Can I call you Kyouko or should it be Kyouko-chan?" sweetly. Kyouko twitched. "For this role?" he added.

_That's right! Silly me! This is just a role. Plus, didn't he tell Bou that he is pursuing his lady love who is a high school girl? Maybe he is practicing that on me even though I don't think he'd need that. He can get any women he wants._ She sighed in relief even though she felt a slight pain pricking through her heart. _That feeling again._ She waved the thought off. She composed herself and thought quickly. She smiled and answered, "Kyouko-chan will be nice, Tsuruga-san."

"Kyouko-chan then," he said with a smile and with a serious face, he continued, "Please call me by my given name for the role. I'd like to think that there's no girlfriend calls her boyfriend with his last name."

Kyouko gaped at him. _There is girlfriend and boyfriend like that. Not everyone start directly with given name but well, I'll play along. He is my senpai and I'm just a lowly kouhai and lousy actress. _She sighed. _His given name, he said? Ren or…_ Her face darkened. She was reminded of his appearance with blond hair. _Time to find out now. You asked for this, Corn._ She composed herself quickly and smiled calmly. "Okay, should I call you Ren-san or… Corn?" she imitated his way of asking and maintained a smile on her face.

Ren froze. _She knew? No way… a fluke?_ Ren stared at her still smiling face_. Is she angry or…_ He sighed and he felt his heartbeat increased. "Ren. Just Ren, without –san, is that okay?" he said with a smile.

_He is running away? Your reaction just now gave you away, Corn._ Kyouko smiled. "Eh? I think I heard you telling me to call you by your given name just now? Isn't Tsuruga Ren your stage name, _Yousei_-san?" Her smiling face disappeared and she looked serious.

The two of them stared at each other. Kyouko seemed calm and heated inside whilst Ren seemed calm and confused. After the staring battle that lasted for an eternity but in fact only 5 or so minutes, Kyouko sighed. "I think I have to go now. I don't want to be late. See you later **tonight**, Corn." She emphasised on the word 'tonight' because they'd have to meet later the night as Cain and Setsu. Kyouko got out of the car, bowed slightly to the still stunned Ren and closed the car door.

When Kyouko was out from his sight, Ren heaved a deep sigh and stared up at his car ceiling. _She is angry. She knew that I'm Corn. Since when? Yeah I know that it seemed to her that I've betrayed her expectation and I kind of shattered her dream because I was not a fairy._

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was awkward when they met later the night at the hotel room. Kyouko got into her role as Setsu and welcomed him as usual. She told him to go relax and take a bath while she was preparing their dinner. When they settled on the table, they ate in an uncomfortable silence.<p>

"Um… Kyouko-chan," Cain began hesitantly.

Setsu didn't respond at all. She finished her meal and drank the tea. "Who is Kyouko-chan, niisan? Did you mistake me with some Japanese chick you acquainted when I wasn't around?" She gave him a pissed off smile. "That time was Natsu, this time is Kyouko. You can go and let them be your sister or whatever." She stood up and cleaned up her plates. She cleaned up his at the same time. "I'm going back to London."

Cain gaped at her but then composed himself quickly. "Setsu!" _You want to play, Kyouko? Okay…_ He grinned evilly. "I'll have to tell you that Kyouko is my girlfriend."

Setsu froze. _It's just a play, stupid Corn._ She turned around and put the plates on the table. Her hands were on her waist. "Heh… so you have a girlfriend here, niisan. You said that I'm your best girl. You lied to me." Setsu pouted.

Cain smirked and pulled her down to him. She let out a squeak. She ended up sitting on his lap. Their faces were close to each other. She could almost see the Emperor of the Night was about to surface. _Setsu wouldn't blush! Setsu wouldn't blush!_ She kept telling herself inside her mind. "What is it, niisan? You changed your mind?" she asked calmly.

"I'm going to introduce you to my girlfriend. Be good to her, okay?"

Setsu sat still with her brows knitted. _How?_ _Kyouko is underneath me, you stupid brother._ She stiffened when she felt his hands on her head. He smiled and she smiled back coldly. She felt her neck cold and her head lighter. Her eyes widened when Cain took her wig off and threw it away. He smiled again.

Cain made her sat on the chair while he walked up to the closet. Kyouko was confused. _What is he up to?_

Cain came back to her with two wigs in his hands. One was black, another was blonde. Kyouko felt her vision blurred and the black wig was put on nicely on her head. She raised her hand and touched her head. The black wig's hair fell on her shoulder. She saw Cain putting on the blonde wig and took off his contacts. When he finished, he raised his hand to her face and said, "I'm sorry but please open your eyes wide. I don't want to hurt you."

Kyouko did as he said and she felt her vision was blurred. Cain took off her contacts as well and put it nicely on the lens case. She blinked, adjusting her line of sight. Cain smiled and pulled her up and led her to the mirror. He stood behind her. Kyouko could see their reflections in the mirror. She looked like herself before she cut and dyed her hair.

"I'm pleased to introduce you to Kyouko, the girl I acquainted near the clearing in Kyoto 11 years ago, the girl who believed in fairy. Too bad, I'm not good with hair so I can't make it into pig tails," Cain said. "What do you think of my girlfriend, Setsu? Isn't she cute?"

_He acknowledged it? Finally? What is he playing at?_ Kyouko turned around and glared at him. "What are you playing now, Corn?"

He smiled and said, "Kyouko-chan. As you said, I'm Corn. I'm sorry that I kept it from you."

"I can see that. I'm not blind. I recognised you with your blond hair. Are you enjoying your play so far, _Yousei_-san? Is it fun to tease and toy with me? You know that Corn is my dearest fairy friend. If you know him, you should have told me about it earlier," she cried. "I only have Corn and you," she couldn't continue and cried harder.

Ren/Kuon felt guilty that he made her cry with the revelation. He thought about the matter for a whole day and it almost cost him NG for his RMandy commercial shoot. He hugged her and he felt her tears wet his chest. "I'm sorry. I… couldn't tell you because I'm afraid you'll hate me and disappointed in me. And we were not on a really good term before."

"You still have to tell me. You make me feel like an idiot now," Kyouko said between her sobs. "When did you start to recognise me?"

"The stone. You dropped that the last time. I might not recognise you if not for the stone."

She stuttered, "And you tried to fool me, saying that stone was Kyoto's local stone. And that some guy was trying to deceive me and I have to say, you were the biggest liar I've ever known."

"You gave me middle finger after that." He laughed.

"You deserved it, Fairy Prince." She punched him on his chest.

"I think I have to tell you that I'm not a fairy. I couldn't tell you before because I didn't want to sadden you. You cried so painfully and I only wanted to cheer you up."

She laughed between her cry. "You know, if you told me earlier, I don't think I'd believe you as well. You're mean and a big bully. Fairy is supposed to be nice you know?"

"Too bad I'm not a fairy."

"You can fly."

"That was only an acrobatic stunt I learned and the sun helped me to produce fairy like wings, I think," he said while rubbing her back softly. "Can you forgive me for not telling you that? I was scared of your reaction. Can you blame me for that? You're very dear to me."

Kyouko pulled away and looked at him with her tears stained face. She smiled and said, "I'm still pissed off. It's not that easy to forgive, Corn."

Ren was horrified. He stiffened and smiled nervously.

Kyouko stared at him. _You really should have told me earlier. I wouldn't be as pissed off like now but… I'm happy that you're alive, Corn. _She laughed a little and made a serious face. "Corn, don't think that I'll forgive you easily for lying to me and made fun of me. But I have to tell you this…" she stopped and she could see that he was nervous. He was waiting for her to continue. "I'm happy that the Beagle's words weren't true. You are not dead. I'll forgive you a bit since you comforted me that time saying that Corn had grown into a fine adult and he was able to fly freely now. It turned out to be true…"

Ren smiled tenderly. "Thank you, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko blushed at the smile. "Um… but if you make fun of me again, I'd have your head on the cutting board and chop you like the way you chop the onion before you were able to cook like now."

Ren cringed. _She's really angry huh?_ He nodded and gasped. _Oh crap! If she knew about that other thing by accident maybe I should confess now._

"Um, Kyouko-chan. I have another thing to confess."

Kyouko tilted her head and waited.

"Um, my name is not Corn. I think the way I said it in the past made it sound like that. In fact, my name is Kuon, Kyouko-chan."

"Kuon? Okay," Kyouko said. "Kuon, right? Did I say it right? It's just like Hizuri sensei's son."

Ren was getting more nervous. "Yes, it's right. About that, my full name is Kuon Hizuri. I'm Kuu Hizuri's son," he added slowly and clearly, not wanting to shock her and to make everything clear_. She tends to misunderstand me._ He almost sighed at that thought

Kyouko was stunned. _My full name is Kuon Hizuri. Kuu Hizuri's son. My full name is Kuon Hizuri. Kuu Hizuri's son. My full name is Kuon Hizuri._ _Kuu Hizuri's son. _Ren's words were running inside her head. _Wait! Hizuri sensei said that his son was dead._ "NO, you've got to be kidding, Kuon-san. Kuon Hizuri was dead when he was 15 years old."

Ren sighed. He left her for a while and Kyouko raised her brows in confusion. Ren came back second later and handed her his passport. "Open it!"

Kyouko took his passport reluctantly and opened it. She could read it clearly. Last name : HIZURI, First Name : KUON was displayed clearly. Her head snapped up at him. "Then, why did Hizuri sensei said that you were… dead?"

"Huh?" Ren was confused. "I'm not dead, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko stilled and recalled her memories with Kuu. Kyouko stared at Ren and recalled some of Kuu's expression. _No wonder I felt I ever saw that expression of sensei somewhere. It was alike with Tsuruga-san. The way they smirked and smiled was alike._ Her face darkened. _What a cheeky father and son._

Kuu's voice and memory kept running inside of her head. _He's elegant. When he is standing there, he radiates an aura of dignity. He excelled in martial arts._ The memory of their first night as Heel Siblings came into her mind_. Speaking of which, Tsuruga-san is good in martial arts._ _I have never thought about it. I created my own Kuon's character from… CORN. _Her eyes widened upon the realisation. _So, Kuon and Corn was indeed the same person._ "So, you're really…" Kyouko stopped.

Ren nodded. "I'm sorry."

"That's why you said my feeling with Kuon was synchronised?"

Ren nodded.

_Father's hands are too big._ Young Kuon's voice came into her thought. "And does that mean the Fairy King is…" Kyouko said sheepishly. "Hizuri-sensei?"

Ren nodded and laughed a little at it.

"He fitted it though. Thanks for telling me the truth. I appreciate it," Kyouko said. "Um… you don't have to worry. Your secret is safe with me, Corn."

"Thank you, Kyouko-chan."

"I really feel like an idiot now. Twice, you've made fun of me twice." Kyouko sighed. "Can't helped it then. You don't have to tell me why. I can pretty much conclude that by myself. Sensei told me several things about you."

"What did he exactly tell you?" Ren was interested.

The night was spent with the stories of Kuu's visit in details. Kuon laughed out loud when Kyouko recited the act she did. They also talked about the act they did as father and son.

"So, you guys really played with guns?" Kyouko asked.

"We did."

"That's dangerous."

"You liked that too."

"I have to admit that it was fun," Kyouko said with a smile. "Um… about the next roles…" She fidgeted in her seat.

Ren chuckled. "Let's just start it tomorrow. I think you should call me by my real name when we're on this disguise. You can call me Ren too, you know. We're friends."

"Eh? It wouldn't be polite of me," Kyouko protested. "And I'm only a lowly kouhai of yours. I can't call you by your given name."

"Well, when we're in the middle of acting, we can't stop acting. I think you know that?" Ren reminded.

Kyouko sighed and gave up. "Only when in the middle of acting then."

Ren chuckled again. "I consider you as a friend. You were my friend. You still are. You can even call me with pet name."

"Eh, really? You won't regret it if I call you Shiro or Pochi?" she teased.

"Ah… that sounds like dogs' names?"

"You said pet."

Ren scratched his head and smiled awkwardly. Kyouko giggled at that. They continued to talk a little while before they decided it was past their bed time. Ren was relieved that she seemed to understand, and he thought that he had made some progress. Kyouko was relieved that Corn, her dear fairy friend was alive though she couldn't forgive him instantly for keeping that from her. She thought that she would really forgive him entirely as the time past. She was hoping they could be friends like in the past again, and hoped that she could help him if he ever got trouble again. She regretted the fact that she wasn't able to help him in the past.

When the two finally settled in their respective bed and about to switch off some light, they went back into their sibling roles.

"So, Setsu? You met Kyouko. What do you think about her? Isn't she cute?"

Kyouko cursed him inwardly. _He is definitely teasing me again._ "Niisan, I'm cuter. End of discussion. Good night!"

Cain laughed. "What a jealous sister you are. Fine, you're cuter. Good night!"

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

"Ren-san, wake up!"

Ren opened his eyes and found Kyouko without her blonde wig on. He could also see her golden eyes were looking at him.

"Good morning, Kyouko-chan," he answered with a smile. "What time is it now?"

"It's still early. I just wanted to wake you up and have breakfast. You know how important breakfast is, don't you?"

He smiled and nodded. "Okay okay." He sat up and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She froze. Ren coughed a little when he saw her reaction over his little action. Kyouko gasped and went back to her acting. _I shouldn't freeze on him._ She felt a big 'NG' had just casted onto her. She smiled and said, "Now, now, go to shower while I'm preparing the breakfast."

"Let's just cook the breakfast together. I want to help you."

She contemplated for a while and nodded.

"I'll be fast," he said and got off the bed. He disappeared from her sight in a flash. It kind of startled her and she laughed at it.

Ren finished 5 minutes later and it surprised Kyouko. He grinned and assured her that he showered thoroughly. He ushered her to the kitchen. They were making Japanese style breakfast with Ren helping with the chopping and Kyouko cooking the meals.

"What is your today schedule looked like, Kyouko-chan?" Ren asked when they were in the middle of breakfast.

"Hmm… I got this morning with you on Tragic Marker set. After that I need to go to school," she said with a smile. "It will be till 3 pm."

"I'm sorry that because of me you can't go to school this morning." Ren sighed.

"It's not your fault," Kyouko said. "What about you?"

"Hmm… I got today full till 5pm," he said. "Kyouko-chan, let's go out tonight! On a **date**!"

"Eh?" She blushed red.

He smiled meaningfully, satisfied with the result of his words. "The award night is coming closer. It's 4 days from now. I'm thinking of taking you out for a shopping date. You'll need a dress."

"Um, actually I talked to Sawara-san and already got a dress."

"Hmm, but you're appearing with me for presenting one category of the awards. It will be nice if we got matching attires for that. What do you think?"

"Ah… but…" She didn't know how to respond.

"Come on, Kyouko-chan! You let Kijima-kun dressed you up for the Dark Moon Ending party. He wasn't even close with you," Ren said. Kyouko twitched. She was reminded of his words that night all over again. "And here I am playing your boyfriend and a real friend of yours in the reality, and you rejected my help? You aren't being fair, Kyouko-chan," he finished with a shrug.

_Tsk! He pissed me off with that gesture of him! _"Weren't you also the one who told me that man had ulterior motive when he buys woman clothes?"

"Heh? But I also told you to come to me whenever there's something like that happened, didn't I?"

_He did say that before. _She stiffened and seemed wanted to run away. She was still reluctant to go on a date with him but realised the roles were still rolling, she agreed at last.

* * *

><p>They decided to meet up at the Shibuya train station. They had also agreed to put on disguises. Kyouko was the one suggesting it since she didn't want him to get recognised and then being caught. She didn't want them to be exposed since it would hurt his career. They were only playing roles after all. <em>Why bother to get exposed? This is only a game, <em>she thought.

"Kyouko-chan, you're late," Ren said in English when he saw her come running to him and stopped right in front of him. She was panting hard.

Kyouko laughed to Ren's surprise. She steadied herself and stood up properly. Her sweat glistened and she took out her handkerchief from her purse and wiped out her sweats. "Hizuri-san, I'm calling an NG for you," Kyouko replied in English and with a meaningful smile on her face.

Ren was stunned. "Eh? Why?"

"Shouldn't you say things like 'No, I just came too. It's okay Kyouko-chan. You shouldn't have ran like that. I can wait. Several minutes are nothing. I'm happy that you can come'? or anything near that. Then you should offer me a handkerchief since I'm sweating, and went on with the praise about my appearance? I know I'm not pretty or such, not that I wanted a compliment from you," she said sternly. "Yet the very first thing you said when you saw me came running to you was 'Kyouko-chan, you're late!'?" She sighed.

Ren blinked. _What the…? Is this how it supposed to be done? I don't know how the Japanese with their dates. Usually, the boyfriend came to pick up their girlfriend at home supposedly? She was the one suggesting that we should meet at the station. She deliberately did that?_ He sighed inwardly. He noticed that she was about to leave and called out to her, "Where are you going, Kyouko-chan?"

"I'm restarting the scene, Hizuri-san."

He laughed. "You're really funny. You don't have to…"

"I have to. Now, let's start it over," Kyouko said and ran fast till she was sure she was out of Ren's sight_._

_Unexpectedly, he really is clueless like he told Bou? Or maybe it was too different with the US way of dating?_ She blushed at the word 'dating' that was just appeared in her mind. She shook her head furiously._ It's a game! Don't get carried away, Kyouko! He has a girl he likes. I might as well help him to understand the Japanese way of dating I read in some magazine. Maybe that's why he got dumped several times? _Pain! _Ouch! I think I'd have to have him act out asking me for dinner first. I feel the gastric acid is going up._

Kyouko ran back to where Ren was waiting. She was excited since she was sure he should have known by now how to act out the meeting in the station. She saw him stood waiting and looked at his cellphone.

"Kuon-san, I'm sorry I'm late," Kyouko said when she stopped in front of him. She was panting hard.

"It's okay, Kyouko-chan. I just came too," he said with a smile. "Are you okay? You shouldn't come running. What if you tripped and fell?" He took out his handkerchief and noticed it was cluttered. He was about to take it back when she giggled. "Sorry, I'll be careful next time."

She took the handkerchief from him.

_Eh? She actually took it? Why? _Ren was getting more confused. He saw her wiped her sweat and smiled to him.

"Shall we go?" Ren smiled and held out his hand to her.

_Holding hands? Um… _She blushed and took his hand.

He held her hand firmly. _Her hand feels so right in mine._ _A bit rough and calloused, maybe because she cooks a lot. Hand cream, yes… she needs that._ He was nervous. He saw their date as the real date while he knew she must had thought that it was only a play. _At least she blushes. It can't be an act, right? No one could act blushing unless she put on some make up to make it happen._ He smiled contently.

Meanwhile, Kyouko felt her face getting hot. She felt so embarrassed having to hold his hand but also felt right. _His hand is big and warm._

They walked hand in hand and headed toward the district.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I know that these roles must have been expected. I actually planned one more role before this but well… I felt sorry for Ren. I aborted the plan. It seemed right. This role will probably along 3 chapters, so 2 more to go. That's the plan though. You'll notice that he started to tell her things (not willingly and not according to his plan) ^ ^ but the point isn't the secret. The secrets played important parts though. Thanks for reading. Leave review if you'd like to tell me what you think. Next chapter will a bit late. I'm working on my manga translation. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Japanese terms:<strong>

**Yousei : fairy**


	9. Boyfriend and Girlfriend : Part II

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : Boyfriend and Girlfriend (Part 2)<strong>

"So, let's go for dress shopping first before dinner, okay? Kuon suggested.

"You actually remembered about dinner? I'm hungry," Kyouko sounded surprised.

He laughed. "I'm not that cruel. I don't like eating but you eat regularly. If I forgot it, you'll nag me about it anyway."

Her face darkened. "I only worried about you. You should really watch your meal. I really wonder that you could be so tall with such poor eating habits." Kyouko sighed.

He laughed. "That's hereditary." When he saw her pouting over the answer, he patted her head softly. "Ah… then let's have some light snack. It's not really good to try on the dress with full stomach," he said. "Any suggestion?"

"Light snack huh?" Kyouko seemed to think. She didn't really know about Tokyo since she wasn't Tokyo native, but she knew Shibuya quite well. She worked part time at that district before. She smiled mischievously and said, "Okay, we'll go buy your favourite snack then."

Kuon knitted his brows, confused with her statement. "I don't think I have favourite snack. Well, my favourite food was all your handmade cooking." _You made me enjoy eating but only if you cook for me, Kyouko._

She blushed. _He really enjoyed teasing me. Gee… If he said that to other girls, they would fall for it. He has to be really careful with his words. He never learned, did he? But since I'm playing his girlfriend now, I'll let it pass._ She pulled him with her. "Just follow me!"

Kuon laughed when he saw how energetic she was. They walked for another 10 minutes and arrived in front of a Japanese restaurant.

"I thought I told you that we'd have light snack?" Kuon said. He seemed very confused and Kyouko laughed at it.

"We will have light snacks. Don't worry!" she said with a smile.

The couple got into the restaurant. Kyouko smiled and made an order. Kuon knitted his brows when she asked him to wait for a while. The Okami handed Kyouko her order and when she was about to pay, Kuon already handed out some cash to the okami-san. Okami-san smiled and bowed slightly, and asked them to wait while she got them the change. They were finally out on the street again not long after.

"What did you exactly buy?" Ren asked.

Kyouko giggled and handed him the plastic bag. He took it and opened it. He gaped at the contents and Kyouko smiled meaningfully. "Was I right about this being your favourite food?"

"Err… I did eat this on regular basis for almost every day. You knew and also scolded me for that but…" Kuon said and paused for a while. He lifted out one plastic wrapped _onigiri_. "_Onigiri_ as light snack? You've got to be kidding."

"No, I'm not. It was only two after all and yes, it is considered a light meal. You can eat it when you're very hungry to help you cope with your hunger and it'd temporarily fill you up, but it's not a main food, I've got to tell you. Here, you got one, I got one," Kyouko said and opened her purse. She handed him some coins.

"Kyouko, I think it should be the man paying. Keep your money!" Kuon said sternly.

Kyouko stilled in place and then recalled anything she read on the magazine. She sighed and put her money back into the purse. "Okay, thank you for the treat. So, let's enjoy your favourite food. Let's find some place to sit on."

Kuon laughed out loud. _How could she conclude that onigiri was my favourite? I can't understand her._ "Yeah yeah, but I have to tell you that it's not my favourite. I ate it because it was convenient."

"Yes, yes… whatever you said for now," Kyouko said cheekily.

They went to find some vending machine to buy some tea as well. When they finally found some place to sit and started eating, Kuon almost laughed out loud seeing Kyouko practically swallowed the onigiri in one go. She opened a bottle of green tea and gulped down the content. She was content that finally her stomach was filled a little. _My stomach would be fine._ She sighed in relief.

"You ate like you haven't seen food for ages, Kyouko-chan," Kuon said. "Ah, you got rice on your face."

"Eh? Really?" she asked. _I'm so messy…_ A slight blush appeared on her face.

She was about to raise her hand to her face but Kuon leaned over and licked her face. He pulled away quickly and she blushed really red. Kuon was satisfied with her reaction. He enjoyed making her flustered over his action. "There, I got it for you. Were you really that hungry, Kyouko-chan?" he asked slowly whilst looking into her eyes.

She turned away and answered in a very small voice, "Um… yes."

He chuckled at her answer. "If we aren't going shopping, I think we could order takeaways from some restaurant and go to Inokashira Park in Kichijoji to have a _hanami_. It's near here, right? I read it on the guide book."

"_Hanami_?" Kyouko turned her attention back to him. "It will be really nice… _Hanami._" She looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. "Wow, tonight is full moon. It must be really beautiful. Sakura under the moon." She went into Lala Land. She imagined herself sitting under the Sakura tree with Corn. She saw Corn flying under the full moon and she clapped hard for him. "Yes, Corn… fly higher."

"Sorry? What did you just say?" Kuon said. "Kyouko-chan?"

Kyouko was brought back from Lala Land with his call. She blushed again, realising she imagined things in the middle of their conversation. "Sorry. Um… it's just when you said Hanami. I imagined that will be really beautiful. Today is full moon." She pointed up to the sky.

"Oh…" He followed her finger and looked up at the sky. He looked thoughtful. He could imagine what she was thinking just now. He clearly heard her said, 'Corn… fly higher'. _She must be imagining me flying for her under the full moon._ He grinned and said, "Let's hurry up to 109 or Parco or Seibu then. After that, we can go to Kichijoji. How does that sound?"

"Eh? Is it okay?"

"Anything for you," he said with a smile. "Come on!" He held out his hand.

She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

><p>It was really crowded in Shibuya streets. There were many people there, locals and foreigners, high school students, young woman, career woman, etc. There were many youngsters hanging around there. While Kyouko was disguised as her old self, with her shoulder length hair, and light make up, she attracted attentions, especially because she was hand in hand with a handsome foreigner. Kuon wasn't happy with the attention and emitted strong wave that kept the guy onlookers stay away from them while some girl onlookers were staring at Kyouko with envy.<p>

They entered a boutique in Parco building and had their picks there. Kuon planned to help her with the dress choice. He chuckled when he saw her dreamy state upon seeing a white frilly dress. She had seen the dress before on television, worn by some Hollywood actress. The dress was modest and fell on the knee. It had a slid at the left side.

"What about trying it?" Kuon said.

"Eh? I can?" Kyouko asked back in surprise.

"Of course, we are buying anyway, so you might as well try as many as you could. Can I suggest you some dress which I think suitable for you?"

She nodded. She took the white frilly dress and Kuon shoved two other dresses at her. One was black dress and another was a red dress. She went inside the changing booth and Kuon waited for her outside. Kyouko was about to lift her shirt when she heard some soft moaning voices beside her booth. She tilted her head, confused. She could hear two persons were talking in low husky voices.

"No… not there…" Kyouko lifted her brows in confusion whilst still proceeding with lifting her shirt.

"You're excited. You are wet, Machiko." Kyouko twitched. _There's a man there?_

"No, don't say it like that… hurry up put it in…" _Put what in?_ Kyouko put her shirt on the hanger and proceeding with unzipping her jeans.

"I'm going in…" _Going in? What's that?_

"Yes, please… ah… it's in. You're so hot and big, Kyou."

_Kyou? Why did his name sound like mine? What are they doing inside there?_ _What's big and hot?_ She thought for a while and she heard more groaning and moaning voices, clearer than before. Kyouko dropped her jeans in surprise. She finally knew what the voices were. There were two persons beside her booth and they were having sex. The couple next door was saying 'things' very clearly. She blushed red when she heard the woman pleaded the man to go faster and deeper. Kyouko hurriedly put on the white frilly dress and when she finished, she heard the woman said, "Coming… I'm coming…" Kyouko's face was all hot. She didn't really understand what happened but the way the woman said it made her squirm. She quickly unlocked the booth and stepped out of it.

Kuon was surprised when he saw her got out of the booth with red face and seemed to be in a hurry. He was waiting for her not far from the booth. He walked up to her and noticed she had changed into the white dress.

"Wow… never thought that it will suit you," Kuon said. "Well, you always like Cinderella anyway."

Kyouko smiled awkwardly and mumbled, "Thank you." _Gees… why didn't they go to love hotel or some inn? _She was reminded of some unwanted scenes she accidentally saw when she was still working in Fuwa Ryokan. Her face darkened and she seemed like she wanted to throw up. _Doing that in a public place. They are so shameless, s_he cursed the couple inwardly.

"You didn't try the other two dresses?" Kuon asked.

When she was about to answer, the booth beside her booth's door was opened. Two persons stepped out of it. They were a young couple and both were giggling and laughing. Kyouko stole a glance at them. She almost gasped in surprise, and Kuon noticed it. The couple was probably only around her age -probably high school students. They saw the couple walking away from them. They could still hear how the girl giggled. The guy's hand was around the girl's waist. They talked in rather loud whispers. Kyouko could hear them saying things like 'do you think that girl heard us?', 'I bet', 'She's all red', 'you shouldn't be so loud, Machiko', 'Eh, meanie… I was feeling really good', 'Let's go to the nearest love hotel and go for second round', whilst Kuon wasn't really paying attention to the couple. Kyouko twitched at every word came out from their mouths. Her face darkened. Her demons were swirling around and attacked the couple. She could see both of them stood frozen in place like some hands were holding them in place. She grinned evilly upon seeing that.

"Kyouko?" Kuon called out to her.

"Huh? Yes," Kyouko answered nervously. She was brought back to her sense by his call.

"Do you know them? You keep looking at that couple. Are they your classmates perhaps?" Kuon asked. _She looks really weird. What happen?_

"No, I don't know them at all." She forced a smile, not wanting him to get suspicious. She was ashamed as she had practically eavesdropped on the couple, though it was unintentionally. "I'll go try the other two dresses." She hurriedly went back into the changing booth. She breathed in and out nervously. _What a crazy couple…_ She tried to calm herself and proceeded with changing.

Meanwhile, Kuon lifted his brows in confusion. He was curious as to why Kyouko acted weird upon seeing the high school couple just now. He almost laughed out loud when he realised what the couple had probably done inside the booth. _Poor Kyouko! She must have feeling embarrassed. _Kyouko got out of the room with a black dress on and she raised her brows when she saw Kuon trying to suppress his laughter.

"Hmm? So, this dress is not okay? I believed that you were desperately trying to suppress your laughter just now. Am I so horrible in this? I'll go try another then," Kyouko immediately said and about to go back to the booth when he stopped her.

"Wait. No, I was just thinking of something funny before you got out. Hmm… let me see," Kuon said and his eyes wandering from her head till toe. It was a black halter dress with fairy like skirt. The dress fell on her knees and gave some hint of her long legs. The dress was modest as well, not too much skin bared. Kuon had to admit that he picked some clothes that would cover her well and also elegant at the same time. He'd hate it if she showed too much skin.

She felt weird being stared at and felt like a piece of meat. _Well, at least this time I put on a dress, not in my underwear like last time._ Blushes were creeping onto her cheeks involuntarily.

"Do you like this one? Or that white dress?"

"Huh? Um… I like both, but I haven't tried the other one," Kyouko said. _I have to admit that Kuon-san has a good sense of fashion. Well, he is a model after all. Moreover, this dress gave me the Tinkerbell-like feel._

She went back and tried the last dress. When she stepped out, his eyes widened. This dress was the most modest one. It showed her bare arms but covered her from neck till knee properly. It had a ribbon on the neck. She looked good in those dresses. He made a mental note about which dresses she had tried. He'd buy it secretly later.

"What's wrong?" Kyouko asked.

"Nothing… so which one you liked best?" he asked with a smile.

"Um… maybe the black one? Black dress is always useful anyway, like the one I wore in our first game role." _I like all of it but too bad I could only afford one. Kuon-san picked some really good ones and just my size. Hmm… that time he picked for Setsu as well, and all of it fitted me too. He's good in determining the right size?_

His mind was reverted back to their very first role of their game. _Ah, that black short dress? That was too sexy for her. She'll attract danger. NO! I against that!_ He almost sighed. "Heh? Are you sure you don't want the white one? Isn't that very Cinderella style? Modern Cinderella though…" He laughed a little.

Her face darkened a bit. "Um… don't tease me please," she said. "I'm taking the black one. It got fairy like skirt anyway…"

"Oh… that's nice too. You can be a fairy princess," he teased.

She smacked him on his arm and went back into the booth and changed to her own clothes. She got out of the booth and started to put back the other dresses onto their respective places and headed to the cashier to pay for the black dress. Before she could pay, Kuon handed the cashier a credit card with a smile. Kyouko looked up at him and swatted his hand away. She handed the cashier cash. He swatted her hand playfully and forced the cashier to accept the card. They were doing that back and forth, and Kuon won with only a single phrase in the end, "Kyouko, you want to make me look like a bad boyfriend?"

Kyouko froze. _Is this an 'NG' from him? I shouldn't go shopping with him. He always wants to pay._ _The last time with Cain was the same. He's not my boyfriend anyway. Gee, if only this isn't a game, then I can pay for myself._ The cashier cringed since she understood English. Shibuya got many foreigners came visiting after all. The cashier hurriedly processed the card before her two customers did that again. Kuon signed the receipt and with a wide smile, he said thank you to the cashier, not to forget taking one business card of the boutique in the process. He then proceeded to put back Kyouko's money into her purse and took the shopping bag. He pulled the still frozen Kyouko with him.

Kyouko pouted when they were walking down the street again. "I can pay for myself. You can't always pay for me."

"Heh? Why though? I'm your **boyfriend**, right?" he said playfully.

"Um… yeah but… there's no certain rules applied that a boyfriend should be the one paying when his girlfriend bought things."

"Eh, but I think a boyfriend should be the one paying."

"No next time, okay? I don't want you waste your money on me."

He stopped and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead soundly. "Okay, okay, but I won't promise you that. Can you blame me for that? I only want to buy you things."

She blushed red. "Um and Kuon… don't do this in public. It's embarrassing," she reminded him.

He chuckled. "Just a little kiss won't kill you, honey."

_Geh? What did he just call me? Honey?_ She felt dizzy. _Should I follow his example? But… it's embarrassing…and in the public too._ She contemplated for a while. _It's only an act right? No harm done. _"Kuon-san."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for the dress," she said with a blush. She stopped and he looked at her, wondered why she stopped suddenly. Kyouko looked up at him and almost laughed at his funny expression. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him on his cheek. "Let's go! I want to see the Sakura soon."

Kuon raised his hand on his left cheek. He felt really happy inside. _YES! Even though for her it was just an act, it meant a lot to me. Well, go slow, Kuon!_

* * *

><p>They reached the Kichijoji at 9pm. Before they went into the train station, they took several pictures with their cell phones in front of the Hachiko statue. Some pictures were taken with only one of them. Some were with the two of them.<p>

When they arrived at the Inokashira Park, there were many people around. After all, that park was famous for hanami. They were mostly in groups and most of them were office workers. Sakura trees were seen everywhere and were fully blossomed. It might look like a pink carpet from above the sky on the day light. Even though they came at night, it was still beautiful. They could see many group of office workers were singing and drinking _sake_. They had a hard time finding a vacant place. They were lucky that they still could find one tree without any groups under it. They spread the newspaper and the plastic bag with two bento box inside of it. They had bought some sake for Kuon and tea for Kyouko.

"Look! The moon is so big and round," Kyouko pointed it with her finger.

They were still in the middle of their late supper.

"Yeah," Kuon said. "What? You want me to fly for you under the moon?" Kuon teased.

Kyouko blushed but he couldn't see her blush as it was a bit dark. "You're so mean. I've already known that you're not a fairy."

"Heh? I can do that for you… even though I'm not a fairy." He chuckled. He poured some sake and drank the warm liquid slowly.

"You're still eating, Kuon. Don't be ridiculous!"

He laughed and continued eating. She smiled and continued eating as well. When they finished eating, they sat and leant against the tree, side by side.

"The moon is so beautiful," Kyouko said. "It has been a long time since my last Hanami. But really, Hanami in the night is the first time for me. It is more beautiful in the daylight."

"This is my first Hanami though."

It startled her. "Eh? You never did it before? You've been… um… six years here in Japan right?"

"Yes. When I first came here, I was really into my study. I wished to have a career here. You played me, so you must have known that my Japanese was really bad before."

Kyouko nodded_. I knew about it when I was playing Bou though._

"It took me two years before I finally debuted."

"Must have been really tough for you."

"Uh huh. Actually, the first time I ever contacted home since I left the states was when we played Father and Son. That's why I could never thank you enough. Thank you, Kyouko-chan."

"No. It's not because of me," she said. "I'm happy you did that though. You were really loved by both of your parents. You should be grateful." She looked a bit upset.

"I'm sorry. Yes, you're right," Kuon said, noticing her being upset. "Are you still… I meant, about your mother. What about her?"

Her face changed to a very painful expression. "I don't know where she is and what she is doing now. She left me when I was twelve. I grew up in Fuwa Ryokan."

Kuon's face darkened. _That guy's house. No wonder… She used to always talk about her prince, Shou-chan. Can I ever be her prince?_

"Let's not talk about this! Let's take some picture again," Kyouko said with a cheerful face.

Kuon knew she was forcing herself but he agreed to it. They took several pictures near the Sakura tree. They even took one with the moon as background. They laughed and had fun. They stood against the Sakura tree. They were out of breaths especially Kuon. He did backflip once for her and she clapped hard for him.

"That was fun," Kyouko said.

"Yeah. Maybe we can come again…in a broad daylight," he suggested.

"Are you sure? You are busy. I'm not as busy as you though." Kyouko smiled.

"Will manage somehow. Is it okay?"

She nodded and smiled. Kuon leant close to her face and put a light kiss on her lips. She was startled and froze. He noticed her frozen state and almost sighed. He felt it was right to kiss her but being herself, she would of course freak up. He almost hit himself for that. _I have to do something. Ah, that's right._ He coughed and Kyouko brought back from her frozen state.

"Um… an NG?"

He nodded. "Still remember Actors Rule of Heart?"

She thought back to the Vain Day incident. Her face darkened and she seemed like she wanted to kill certain someone before she heard him coughed again._ Yes, it applied to acting and only applied once in private life. And we are now… acting. _She let out a relief sigh. _I have to get used to it. One day, I'll have to do it on screen too. Was he trying to teach me this?_

Kuon smiled and she smiled back. "Can I restart the scene?" he asked slyly.

She nodded nervously. She didn't even know why she agreed to restart the scene. When she felt him close to her face, she closed her eyes tight. She felt him kissed her softly on her lips. _It feels nice. It's different with that siphoning anteater. _Their kiss deepened. Kyouko felt he was asking for an entry. She parted her lips and felt his tongue invaded her mouth, coaxing her to kiss him back. She responded and tried to mimic him. _I'm feeling dizzy. Kuon-san's kiss is intoxicating. I think I'm going to get drunk._ Without her realising it, her hands were put around his neck, pulling him down to her. His hands were wrapped around her slender body. He pulled her close to him. Their bodies pressed against each other.

_Her lips… is delicious. I can't get enough. I can feel her sweet curves against my body. It's bad! I'm getting aroused. I have to…_ He pulled away slowly and kissed her lightly several times. He was slightly out of breath and he tried desperately to stop kissing her. His jeans had felt really tight.

Kyouko opened her eyes and slightly blushing_. _She was breathing hard. She never felt she needed air so desperately._ I don't know but he's… a good kisser?_ She gasped and scolded herself inwardly for getting carried away. _He must be… he's a playboy and the most desirable man after all._

"Kyouko, let's go home!"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Kyouko couldn't sleep that night. Her eyes couldn't seem to close. She kept remembering their kiss at the park. When she rolled back to another side, she saw his face. She felt her face hot. Her eyes were involuntarily set on his lips. <em>What is it with me?<em>

She behaved weirdly the whole morning and Kuon lifted his brows in confusion seeing her unusual state. She put salt into their tea and sugar on their sunny side up. She almost burned her hand if Kuon didn't remind her not to put her hand into the toaster oven. Kuon smiled a little when he thought about her strange behaviour. She flinched at his slightest touch and she didn't look at him in his eyes. _Can I get my hopes up? She was disturbed by the kiss?_ _So she is starting to see me, right? Hopefully…_

* * *

><p>In the Box-R set, she was given two NGs before the Director was finally satisfied. Her co-stars were confused as well.<p>

"Kyouko-chan? Natchan… are you okay?" Makino asked. She waved her hands in front of Kyouko.

Kyouko was startled and laughed nervously, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Heh? Is there someone confessing to you perhaps?" Sudou guessed.

Kyouko blushed red. _No, no one confessed to me._ She shook her head furiously.

"Eh? Natchan has got a boyfriend?" Makino said, surprised.

"No no… it's not that." _Fake boyfriend yes, it's only an act!_

"You seem like someone who just got boyfriend. Did he kiss you perhaps?" Chiori guessed.

Kyouko blushed redder. _It's an act! It's an act!_

The three of them laughed and surprised her.

"You don't have to hide it desperately like that, Natchan," Makino said slyly.

"What is your boyfriend looks like?" Sudou asked.

"Someone with 5Cs?" Chiori guessed again. _Tsuruga Ren?_ _They seem to be close,_ she added inwardly.

"No, no… it's not that," Kyouko was about to protest but...

"Heh? What's 5Cs?" Makino and Sudou asked, interested in Chiori's statement.

"Oh, you know. I got a penpal from Shingaporu (Singapore), and she told me some joke about guys should have 5C to be qualified as boyfriend or husband. It wouldn't be 5Cs in Japanese though."

"What is it, Chiorin?" Makino asked.

Chiori grinned and said, "Car, Condominium, Cash, Credit Card, and…"

"And?" Sudou asked, impatient with her answer. Even Kyouko got interested as well. Everyone knew that little English.

She giggled. "Cock."

"_Niwatori_?" the three of them asked in unison. "Why though?"

Chiori cringed. "Uh hum… it's male's… um you know?"

"Uwa, so vulgar!" Makino said. She understood what Chiori meant. Sudou nodded, agreeing with her.

"Male's what?" Kyouko asked.

The three of them cringed.

"Kyouko-chan, it's male's…" Makino tried to say but she was embarrassed having to say it out loud. "Lower body part."

"Lower body part?" Kyouko tilted her head and Kuon came into her mind. She imagined him standing before her. She gasped when she finally got it, "THAT'S VERY VULGAR!" She cursed herself for having had imagined Kuon inside her head. She remembered seeing him in his boxer brief once and that she had walked in on him when he was showering once. She hit her head for that thought.

"But it makes sense," Chiori said. "Without that, man is not a man. Don't be so frustrated, Kyouko-san!"

"Right…" Makino nodded.

"Does your boyfriend got 5Cs, Kyouko-chan?" Sudou asked evilly.

Kyouko blushed really red. _He's not my boyfriend. It's only an act. It's only an act. _She didn't phrase those thought out loud but her three friends thought of it as YES for their question. _Yes, he got 5C but he's not my boyfriend! It's ONLY an ACT. Why do I even think about it?_

She screamed inwardly in frustration whilst her three co-stars were laughing in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : A bit long chapter. I'm cutting it here. I'm not sure whether I could really write this role into 3 chapters only. It seemed that I wanted to write many things. It will probably long chapter for next. Oh, I've written things to torture Kyouko as well. Felt sorry for her but well… I wanted to torture her once in a while. And the 5Cs joke, I heard it from my cousin who lives in Singapore. My reaction was the same at first "SO VULGAR!". LOL. I did want to make her Box R costars appeared once, and I think this was right. And this is an M fic, it's okay to insert some dirty joke, right? XD Enjoy! Review if you'd like to tell me what you think.**

**Shizuhoe : Yes, thank you for pointing that out. I had proofread it actually, it was there in the original doc in my harddisk. Maybe I just haven't save it properly when I upload the said doc to**

**Regarding 5Cs in Singapore, the last C was actually Country Club. LOL. IDK why my cousin said it was C*ck. It used to mock those with materialism ^ ^**

* * *

><p><strong>Hachiko statue is near the Shibuya station. It is a famous meeting place.<strong>

**109, Parco, Seibu are some of the shopping building in Shibuya.**

**I'm not sure about the onigiri buying things :P But well, that's for story purposes, unless you bought it in a konbini (convenience store), I don't think we could buy two onigiris in a restaurant. Never did that before so not sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on terms:<strong>

**Hanami : Flower sightseeing**


	10. Boyfriend and Girlfriend : Part III

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : Boyfriend and Girlfriend (Part 3)<strong>

Kyouko was still freaking out over the kisses they shared. It didn't help the fact that she was sharing a room with her 'boyfriend'. She couldn't see him in his eyes and her eyes were somehow lingered on his certain body part. She tried not to see but failed miserably. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice since she tried desperately to compose herself whenever she was around him. She kept telling herself that it was an act and that she should be at ease. She managed to not stutter when she talked to him.

_What if someday I have to act this out? What if someday it was worse than this? Calm down, Kyouko! You can do it!_ Kyouko told herself. _If only I was Setsu, but he called me with my real name._ She wanted to cry at first.

With the roles were still rolling, she told herself to do her best_. I can do it! I won't let him trick me with his acting again._ She nodded contently, satisfied with herself. _Just look at me, Kuon-san! I'll act out the best girlfriend you have ever known._ She didn't freak out the next time he kissed her. He didn't forcefully kiss her which made her relax and eventually enjoyed the kiss. She even responded to his kiss. She reminded him several time not to kiss her on the Tragic Marker set or in public place when he tried to kiss her.

He laughed it off and said, "Is it okay if there was no one around?"

She nodded and smiled slyly.

_She's acting Setsu now?_ Ren raised his brows. _Well… whatever…_

They were going steady with the roles. Kyouko had even forgotten that they were playing roles. She was really into her role as his girlfriend whilst he hoped he could make their relationship official. It was lucky for him that she didn't freak out anymore over his light kiss on her cheek or her lips. Knowing how she would definitely freak out if he moved too fast, he decided to wait till she got the idea that this wasn't a role. _It was just several days… not so fast, Kuon!_

* * *

><p>On Sunday, at Tokyo Imperial Hotel<p>

Most of the Dark Moon casts decided to come together. Kyouko came by herself to the award ceremony. She was dressed in the black dress Kuon had bought for her. She initially wanted to come with Kanae but Kanae came with her other costars. Kyouko didn't want to disturb her and decided to come alone. Actually, Ren had asked her to come together. She rejected the idea without telling him her exact reason why she rejected it. Ren was disappointed but he knew better than to force her.

When she came, the press noticed her since she dyed her hair back to her original colour. It was easy to notice a Mio for them. She intended to come with Mio-like appearance, minus the scars. She was afraid no one would believe her that she played Mio in Dark Moon_. I'm plain after all._ She sighed at that thought.

She smiled truthfully when the media asked her questions and took her pictures. Most of them murmured something like 'wow, she's so different with the Mio she played', 'Mio is a nice girl', 'I think I saw her with orange hair at the drama press conference before?', 'she looks really different with her appearance in Dark Moon Interview', 'sweet and cute girl in reality, I can't believe that she played that cruel Mio', etc.

She was guided to her seat. She noticed that Ren was already there.

"Good evening, Kyouko-chan," Ren said whilst looking up at her.

She smiled and bowed slightly. "Good evening, Tsuruga-san." She sat down beside of him.

"You look beautiful tonight," Ren said with a smile.

"Thank you," her voice trembled a little when she thanked him. She still couldn't accept his praise truthfully. She had wanted to avoid hearing the praise before. Playing his girlfriend had made her a bit accustomed to his praises.

Ren leant over and said in a low voice, "We aren't playing **that **here?"

She replied softly, "It wouldn't be good for your image. We can resume the roles later. No one has called for a stop. I knew that the roles should still be on the roll, but sorry, I don't want to ruin your image."

"Well, if you won the award, you won't ruin my image if I said that you're my girl…"

"Kyouko-chan," Momose called out to Kyouko, inadvertently intercepted Ren's words.

Kyouko's attention turned to Momose. She stood up and bowed to the actress. Momose greeted Ren as well, and took her seat beside Kyouko.

"What did you want to say just now, Tsuruga-san?" Kyouko asked.

"Um… nothing," Ren said with his lying gentlemanly smile.

Kyouko tensed when she saw that smile. _He is angry. Why?_

Momose smiled to the both of them. She didn't understand what had happened that caused Kyouko being so tense. She then proceeded to engage Kyouko in a talk about the award. The group was merrier when Oohara came along and joined their talks. Ren sighed inwardly when he saw Kyouko was occupied with Momose and Oohara. His attention averted as well when Director Ogata came and engaged him in a conversation.

* * *

><p>The first category to be announced was Best Drama. Many drama casts were anticipating the prize. But most of them could actually predict which drama would win the prize. As predicted, Dark Moon got the Best Drama awards. All Dark Moon casts were happy about the Prize. Director Ogata accepted the awards nervously. For his speech, he cried and many of the people cringed upon the views. Some of the ladies giggled when they saw him acting like that. Some found the Director really cute. Some mocked him.<p>

When the Best Actor nominations were announced, everyone in the hall seemed to know who would win it. It wasn't strange when Tsuruga Ren was announced as the Best Actor. Kyouko congratulated him with a smile. He smiled and thanked her. It was too bad for Dark Moon that Momose didn't win the Best Actress. Best Actress winner was Nabatame Yuuko, a veteran actress. Unexpectedly, Uesugi Hiou, Nabatame Yuuko's son, won the Best Supporting Actor. The pre-teen actor accepted that award with a slight smile on his face. Kanae was happy with Hiou's achievement. She congratulated him and Hiou gave her a high five.

Nabatame Yuuko was the one presenting the award for Best Supporting Actress. Most of the people were guessing who would win that award. They saw the screenshot of the several actress nominated for the category. Most of them shivered involuntarily when they saw Kyouko's intense Mio.

"The Best Supporting Actress for this season is…" Nabatame Yuuko smiled and opened the envelope in her hands. "Can anybody guess it?"

The hall was full of people saying their guesses noises. Ren smiled at the noises. He could hear Kyouko's name among the noises heard. In his opinion, he was sure that Kyouko would win it. No one could beat that newbie actress in term of intensity and totality of acting. Fuwa Shou was also in the same hall. He was really surprised when he saw one of the nominated actresses for Best Supporting Actress was Kyouko.

"Well, I don't want to make you wait. The winner is Kyouko from Dark Moon," Nabatame Yuuko said.

Kyouko froze in place. _Me? No way! They must be kidding, right? Maybe the other Kyouko? _She didn't hear that Ren, Momose, Oohara, Director Ogata and her other co-stars called for her and shouted congratulation for her achievement.

"…ko… Kyouko," Ren called out to her. He shook her a little.

She was brought back to her senses. "Yes, Ren?" she answered with a smile. She responded to him, immersing into their game roles when she heard him calling for her name without honorific like he sometimes would. "What is it?" She felt that she was just brought back from a dream land.

"You are being called to the stage. You won the Best Supporting Actress, congratulations," Ren said and hugged her.

"Eh? It's not a dream?" Kyouko asked whilst she was still in his arms. "Thank you, Ren."

Most people could saw their interactions via the big screen. They found it amusing. There were a lot of murmurs regarding that. _The Tsuruga Ren just hugged a newbie actress? _The other Dark Moon casts gaped at them when they heard them calling each other by given names and without honorific. They knew the two of them as two persons with top notch politeness. They wouldn't call people with their given name and they used honorific all the time.

Only Ogata thought otherwise. _Well it's expected of them. Tsuruga-san and Kyouko-san were really close. They did that once. _He was reminded of the happy couple moment inside the trailer that he had seen. He saw Ren resting his head on Kyouko's laps at that time. _That was something a couple would do after all. Maybe they just didn't want to admit it at that time. _The director smiled discreetly. Aside from the Director, Kijima was also deep in thought. _So, Tsuruga-kun was the one who made her vow to protect her purity? Gee, she could directly said that and save a broken heart. It's hard to compete with Japan's most desirable man. Well, there are still many beautiful girls around anyway…_

Shou's face darkened when he saw Kyouko on the big screen. His face turned into Niou when he saw Tsuruga Ren hugged her. _You're just Kyouko. How dare you? Being all dressed up and stick to that useless actor. That actor's soul must have been sucked by her till dry…_

Kyouko smiled and proceeded to the stage. She accepted the award trophy from Nabatame Yuuko. The older actress congratulated her for her achievement. Kyouko thanked her and bowed slightly.

"Ah… um… I didn't expect to win this award actually. Um, I'd like to thank the Dark Moon casts and crews. Thank you to Director Ogata for giving me the chance to play Mio and to those who helped me with your support. Thank you," she said with a smile and then stepped out of the stage.

Kyouko still found it unbelievable. She pinched herself to make sure that she was indeed holding the trophy. _It's not a dream!_ She smiled happily. She saw Ren at the backstage.

"Congratulation again, Kyouko-chan."

"Thank you… Um, is it about time?" Kyouko asked.

"Yes, after Best Scriptwriter will be the Best Theme Song. It's our turn."

Meanwhile, Shou's face darkened more when he saw Kyouko holding onto Ren's arm. The two of them smiled and started their duty as the award announcers. Shou was pissed off. Kyouko's face darkened a bit when she had to read out Shou's name. Ren realised that and he smiled brightly.

"The winner for Best Theme Song is…" Kyouko and Ren said in unison. "Fuwa Shou with _Love Love Love_" Kyouko felt her tongue gone stiff when she had to read out the word 'Love' of the song's title. She managed to maintain her smile when she said it. _Love? Three times even. Such a lame title! _She trampled Shou several times in her mind. Shou asked her to spare him. _YOU WISH! Go to hell, Shoutarou._

Shou forgot his irritation about Kyouko instantly. He grinned and walked up to the stage. He smirked at Ren and Kyouko. Both Ren and Kyouko bowed slightly and congratulated him with smiles and stepped out of the stage. Kyouko felt relieved when she stepped out of the stage.

"Good job, Kyouko," Ren said.

She smiled. "Don't worry! I won't kill him on the stage."

"I know, that's why I said good job." He leant down to her and kissed her lightly on her lips.

She was startled and blushed red. "I've told you not to do it in the public."

"No one is here. It can't be called public," Ren said and kissed her again. She had once again immersed into their roles, forgotten the fact that they weren't playing roles for now. She kissed him back and pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. He chuckled when he realised she was getting flustered. He was already happy that she responded and he wouldn't force her for more. _I'll wait till you accept me willingly._

"Let's head back to our seat," she said with a slight blush on her face.

"Okay."

The two of them didn't know that Shou saw the deed. He gritted his teeth. _You're just Kyouko. You're mine. How dare you go and kiss that pin head actor!_

* * *

><p>Kyouko was beaming with happiness. Aside from Best Supporting Actress, she also won the Best Newcomer award. Many eyes were on her when she was queuing up to get her trophies carved with her name. Many actors and actresses congratulated her for her achievement. She thanked them profusely. She was happy that she could get to know many actors and actresses in entertainment world. She was also interviewed by several journalists and had her pictures taken. At the other side, the mother and son, Nabatame Yuuko and Uesugi Hiou were being photographed and also being interviewed for their achievements.<p>

Ren and Kyouko stood close to each other with Director Ogata and other Dark Moon casts after they had the trophies carved. They had their photographs taken by the media. Dark Moon won most of the awards from Best Drama, Best Director, Best Scriptwriter, Best Actor, Best Supporting Actress, Best Opening, Best Cast, Best Newcomer and Special Award for Ren's car chased stunt in Dark Moon. Most journalists wanted to take the photo of Ren and Kyouko together which the two gladly accepted. They found the two matched each other well. The hugging 'incident' when Kyouko's name was called as the winner, pricked their interests. The press didn't directly ask the relationship question to the couple, knowing Tsuruga Ren could be very intimidating at times. He usually answered with smile but who knows what was hidden between those smiles. They didn't want to mess with the big actor. They would gather some information before proceeding with the probable relationship news between the two.

Kanae also came and congratulated Kyouko for her awards. She wasn't nominated since she only played a small part in her drama. She pointed a finger to Kyouko and announced her challenge. Kyouko didn't care and hugged her best friend tightly. Kanae smiled and went with her usual trademark exclamation 'MOU' then pushed her away. Later, the two friends chatted merrily about the award ceremony. They were joined by Kyouko's co-stars from Box-R, Makino, Sudou and Chiori. The three congratulated Kyouko on her awards.

Shou was looking for a chance to get close to Kyouko. He was still really pissed off and unhappy with the thing he saw at the backstage. He couldn't forget what he had seen and wanted to release his anger. He had to find Kyouko and let her feel his wrath. He saw her among the crowd but he had a difficulty finding time to approach the actress. Many people came and congratulated her. Moreover, his enemy, Tsuruga Ren was standing close to her. When he saw her alone and about to approach her, he was being surrounded by his admirers and lost the chance.

Meanwhile, Director Konoe, who also came to the award ceremony, was amused when he learnt the truth behind Setsuka's face. He had had a feeling about that before but never thought really seriously about it. He found the actress was really different with Setsuka. Setsuka looked cool and sexy whilst the real actress looked cute and sweet, somewhat fragile. He had to admit her acting ability was top notch. He had seen Mio as well and found it amusing. He saw the interactions between Kyouko and Ren as well. He chuckled inwardly. _So, it's like that? Just as I thought, Tsuruga-kun and Kyouko-san are dating therefore she is put to assist him on set. It's funny they chose to act as siblings instead._

Kyouko and Ren were surprised when they saw Murasame came and congratulated them. He introduced himself and being acquainted with them. Ren and Kyouko used all their acting skills to cover up the fact they knew the man.

* * *

><p>Ren and Kyouko excused themselves earlier. They did it separately since they wanted to avoid people's suspicion on them. They had an early schedule for Tragic Marker the next day. They walked hand in hand to the private parking lot. They resumed their roles as boyfriend and girlfriend. Kyouko would go back to the hotel directly with Ren after she dropped by Daruma-ya. They had to change hotel for today. They would have to meet Jelly Woods in the new hotel's basement.<p>

"That was close," Kyouko said.

"Yeah, but I think he won't recognise us. The siblings are too different with us," Ren said with a smile.

"Well, better safe than sorry."

He chuckled at her remarks. "Give me that!" Ren held out his hand, asking for the paper bag she was holding. Kyouko handed over the paper bag and Ren put it on the passenger seat.

The two of them got into the car. Ren started the engine and drove away. They arrived in Daruma-ya 15 minutes later. Taishou and Okami congratulated her for her achievements. They said they saw it in live broadcast. Taishou and Okami congratulated Ren as well. Kyouko went upstairs whilst Ren waited for her downstairs.

When he was waiting, he noticed the two older couple's attention towards him. They didn't say anything and made him nervous. He saw Taishou nudged Okami and Okami cringed. Ren lifted his brows and braced himself for something bound to happen soon. He could see that after the nugde, Okami seemed wanting to ask him something. When she finally opened her mouth and was about to say something, they heard Kyouko's footsteps.

"I'm sorry I made you wait for me, Ren-san," Kyouko said.

"That's okay, Kyouko-chan."

Taishou and Okami stood still when they heard the two younger couple calling each other with given names.

"Taishou-san, Okami-san, I'll get going now. I'll be back at next weekend."

"Be careful on your way, Kyouko-chan," Okami said with a smile whilst Taishou only grunted as an answer.

"Excuse me, Taishou-san, Okami-san," Ren said.

"Take care of Kyouko, young man," Taishou said with stern face.

"I will, Taishou-san," Ren said whilst Kyouko was confused with Taishou's sudden exclaim.

The younger couple left after that. The older couple stood in their place, watching them.

"A good boyfriend, isn't he?" Okami said with a smile.

"It's good for her but…"

"Yes, yes… They'll be fine." Okami giggled.

"Humph…"

* * *

><p>When they arrived in their hotel room after Jelly finished with their make up as Setsu and Cain, Kyouko checked her mailbox. There was no message for her. She put her phone on the table afterwards.<p>

"Can I use the bathroom first, niisan?"

"Sure, take your time!"

Setsu gathered her shower kit and went into the bathroom. Whilst she was in the shower, Cain lied down on one bed. When he was about to close his eyes, he heard loud buzzing voices. He sat up and looked around. His eyes found the source of the voice.

_Kyouko's mobile phone?_ He was about to ignore the phone but the buzzing voices disturbed him. He got off the bed and walked up to the table. He took the phone and wondered who called. It was a private call. He pressed the button and waited. There was no voice from the other line as well. He was about to click it close when he heard the familiar voice from the other line.

"You shape shifting soul sucker demoness, have you lost your mind somewhere?"

_Fuwa?_ Ren was alerted. He recognised that voice very well. His face turned murderous.

"You shouldn't parade around with that mismatching dress and kissed some platform wearing actor in a public place. I'm so ashamed of you. I can't believe you fall for that no talent actor. Not only your mind is corrupted, you have a bad taste in man. Tsk… I pity you from the bottom of my bottom. If you lose your job, you can go back to being my maid anytime. Hahahaha..." Shou laughed maniacally and then disconnected the phone.

"You're not being honest," Shouko said when she saw Shou flipped his phone off.

"What? I'm right about that pin head actor anyway."

"You're just jealous," Shouko added. She watched the live broadcast of the Television Drama Academy Awards. She saw Ren hugged Kyouko and also saw how they looked at each other. _Kyouko-chan has moved on? It's your loss, Shou._

"I'm not jealous," Shou argued and he turned into Niou. _You're just Kyouko. How dare you get a boyfriend?_

Shouko sighed deeply.

* * *

><p>Back inside the hotel room…<p>

Ren was stunned. _What's with this guy? He saw us kissing? _He smirked_. Well, served him right. How did he reach her anyway?_ Ren pressed several buttons on her mobile phone furiously and dropped the phone in surprise when Kyouko suddenly appeared in the bedroom.

"What are you doing to my mobile phone?" Kyouko asked with her brows lifted. She walked up to him and picked up the phone from the floor.

"Ah… sorry. I helped you set up the phone," Ren answered calmly.

"Hmm… thank you. Why the sudden…" she paused and said in a very small voice, "Was some unknown number calling just now?" Kyouko looked scared all of a sudden.

Ren hesitated to answer but he decided to tell the truth. "Um, yeah. I'm sorry. I picked it out of curiosity. I know I shouldn't but…" he halted and continued reluctantly, "It was Fuwa."

Kyouko was horrified. _He must be angry at me now…_ She stepped back and smiled nervously. She didn't dare to look at Ren.

"I'm really sorry, Kyouko-chan." Ren bowed deeply and it surprised Kyouko.

"No… it's me who should be sorry."

"Eh? Why?" Ren asked back. He was confused. _Shouldn't it be the other way around? I was rude. I picked her call without her consent. _"And… It's me who should be sorry. I picked your call without your permission."

"No, it's my fault. It's from Shou right? Did he say something bad to you?" She still looked scared.

"No but he insulted you. He didn't know that I was the one who answered the phone," Ren said. His face darkened.

Kyouko's face changed. "What did he say about me?"

"Something about shape shifting soul sucker Demoness? What was that?" Ren asked. He deliberately left out the thing Shou said about seeing them kissing and his insults towards him.

"Shoutarou!" Kyouko got angry. Her demons were swirling around. She was killing him inside of her mind. She didn't notice Ren was looking at her with concern.

_She's thinking about that guy again._ Ren sighed. _As long as she still thinks of him, I can never win her heart._ He contemplated for a whilst and held out his hand, reaching for her face. Kyouko felt his hand on her cheek. She looked up and Ren's lips crushed on hers. It was rough at first and it startled her. She felt him pushed his tongue into her mouth. She opened her mouth in surprise. He let out his emotion into the kiss, practically devoured her. She didn't like it and tried to push him. The kiss reminded her of the Vain Day incident. She pushed him harder but he didn't budge.

He felt her hands on his chest and realised that he had kissed her forcefully. He pulled away and went back to kiss her again, this time it was soft and she responded to him. He felt her hands no longer pushing him. He pulled her close to him. His hands trailed along her back from her shoulders, went lower and lower to her butt. He cupped her butt and squeezed it softly. He heard her moaned against his lips. Her voice sounded erotic in his ears. He felt himself getting aroused. He wanted to hear her more. He squeezed her harder and….

"Ah… No… don't!" she said with slight blushes on her cheek. She put both her hands on top of his hands, trying to pry his hands off her butt. "It's not right! I'm…" She was ashamed. _I'm feeling weird when he… _She blushed redder. Her body felt hot.

"I'm sorry, Kyouko dear, I'm only feeling jealous about that call. You think about that guy whilst I'm here with you," he said. "… but I went overboard. I'm sorry." _I'm screwed. I let out my real feelings. What if she hates me after this?_

_He's jealous? Why?_ She thought for a while. _Oh! Yes, we are playing boyfriend and girlfriend. There was some guy called his girlfriend. Of course he would be jealous. He really played his role well but his hands are on my… _She could feel his warm hands on her butt. Her face couldn't get any redder. _And I even let out embarrassing voices. No!_ "Um… Ren… your hands… um…" She tried to pry his hands away again.

"Ah… sorry," Ren said, noticing his hands were still on her butt. He let go and put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheeks lightly. "Forgive me?"

She nodded hastily.

He chuckled at her flustered state. He raised his brows when she went back into the bathroom hastily. He looked down and noticed the bulge in his slacks. He heaved a deep sigh. _Oh no! I hope she didn't notice this. We were standing quite close just now._

Meanwhile, Kyouko was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She remembered his hands on her butt and blushed brightly. _I feel something came out from there when he… _She blushed brighter. She was curious and pulled her shorts and knickers down to have a check. She noticed a stain on the knickers. Her eyes widened. She pulled up her knickers and shorts fast. _What is that? I wet my pants? Oh no… I have to wash and dry it now… I can't go back to the room. He'll notice and probably laugh at me for wetting my pants. _Her face blushed red.

* * *

><p>Kyouko felt that she could finally go back to the room when she had dried her knickers. She got out of the bathroom with a soft click. She was being careful. She hoped that Ren was already asleep so she didn't have to deal with awkward moment. She thought that she had been taking too long in the bathroom. She walked silently. She saw him under the blanket. Only his head were visible. He seemed to be in painful state. His eyes were closed and his brows knitted. She was worried and walked faster towards him.<p>

"Ren-san, are you okay?" Kyouko asked. She knelt down near his bed.

Ren was startled and almost let out a frustrated groan. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to answer, "I'm fine." His voice sounded hoarse.

"Really? You look like you're in pain. Are you really okay? Do you need something? I'll take it for you."

Ren froze. _How can I tell her that I need… argh… this is killing me._ His hands felt stiff and cold suddenly. He was trying to get a release. What had just happened between them had got him excited. He couldn't seem to calm his lower body part down. He had tried to sleep it off at first. "Can you help me to…" he stopped and breathed hard, "prepare the hot water bath? I think I want to take a bubble bath."

"Oh okay… I think you need that. You seem really tense," she said with a smile and then went back into the bathroom.

When she was out of sight, he finished his 'job' and suppressed his groan when he climaxed. He was afraid she would hear him. He huffed in relief when he heard her humming voice came from the bathroom. He quickly took some tissue and wiped himself clean, and pulled his boxer and slacks up. "Damn…" he cursed when he felt his still hardened member got in his way. The tip was still showing from the edge of his boxers. He waited for a while till it shrank down, and hurriedly zipped up his slacks. He got out of the blanket and sat up. He was still holding the evidence of his guilty pleasure. He took more tissues and shoved it deep down his slacks. He would throw it in the bathroom closet later.

"It's ready," Kyouko said when she got out of the bathroom.

_Just in time! Thank God! _Ren smiled and stood up. He walked up to her, kissing her lightly on her cheek and went into the bathroom.

Kyouko lifted her brows in confusion. _Weird! He looked really in pain just now… and he's being fine all the sudden. Hmm… well. I need to get to sleep now before he finished his bath. I still think that I can't deal with him now._

* * *

><p>Ren got out of the bathroom an hour later. He felt refreshed. He noticed that Kyouko was already asleep. He smiled at the sight before him. He was thankful that she was asleep. He blushed and sighed at the same time.<p>

He couldn't believe that a little touch and her sexy voices aroused him till the degree he couldn't seem to calm down. He even did it once again in the bathroom and was ashamed of himself after that. _She made me feel like a hormonal teenager. At this rate, I don't even think I could hold myself from touching her._ He groaned inwardly in misery. _I'm trying to get her see me with couple roles and yet it backfired on me. It is getting hard on me. I don't think I can last till the last one. Hopefully I don't have to wait till then…_

He sighed again. He leant down and kissed her forehead then sank himself down in his own bed. He closed his eyes. _Other than that, I still have to defeat Kuon._ He opened his eyes and turned to the sleeping girl in the next bed. _But I have her. She's the strongest talisman._ With the thought was still running inside his head, slowly he drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I have to admit. I need to write another chapter on these roles then I can move to the next roles. It is getting closer to the prologue timeline. I initially wanted to make her caught him doing 'that' but then I aborted it. She would freak out and I can't reach my goal in the prologue. LOL. At least I don't want to reach it that way. I hope it didn't turn out to be so cliché for the award ceremony. I had to say this fic was less innocent than my other completed fic.**

**Anyway, in Japan, there's really Television Drama Academy Awards. I didn't make up this fact. And it was held 4 times a year, AFAIK. On Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. The category I used there was based on the real fact as well. Now, the categories weren't that complete. No Best Newcomer and Special Award anymore.**

**I've tried my best proofread my chapters. I apologise if I still miss something. Well, nobody's perfect. :D Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like to tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on terms :<strong>

**Niou = Deva Kings's two guardian.**


	11. Boyfriend and Girlfriend : Part IV

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 : Boyfriend and Girlfriend (part 4)<strong>

Three weeks had passed since then. They looked more like a real couple now. They went on dates several times when both of them had time. Kyouko was starting to get many interviews since the award ceremony. She had also started to have several CM offers and even several modelling gigs. She sighed deeply when she saw the drama offers. All of it was still antagonist roles. She hadn't had time to review it since she was still busy with Box R shoot, Tragic Marker as Setsuka and her commercial shoots. She was reluctant to accept the modelling gigs. She viewed herself as plain and didn't think herself as model's material. Ren has talked her into it and she considered accepting some of the offers soon. It decreased their time together for the roles but since they were playing siblings, they met almost every day. Sometimes, they even slept together in one bed, mostly when Ren had nightmares.

She wasn't terrified anymore when he asked her to get into one bed since she was used to it. They had been at it when they played father and son. She wasn't thinking anything bad about him for current roles as well. He had always being a perfect gentleman in her eyes, even though she used to curse him as playboy and con artist. What they did was just sleeping and no more. No talking, no cuddling, nothing. He had her in his arms and hugged her tightly whenever something bad happened on Tragic Marker set. She felt like a human bolster sometimes. Kyouko was worried about him but he didn't seem want to talk. She thought that she'd wait till he opened up to her and let him do as he wished for now. He didn't try to touch her inappropriately like the last time as well which made her feel really at ease being with him.

She found that being with him was natural. She started to feel lonely when she couldn't meet him. They embraced and kissed each other passionately when they met up in the hotel room, especially when they didn't get to meet each other for one or two days. She started to miss his kisses and his warm chest and wondered why.

Ren realised that she was still playing the role. She was a method actor who would immerse herself completely into a role. She was still treating him politely outside the roles. Worse, she called him senpai sometimes. He sighed deeply but he didn't want to move on from current roles for now. _What if the next roles were something she wrote again? She wouldn't write couple roles. No, I don't want to pick new roles. I can't helped it if she wants to change the role, but it seems that she is at ease with me now. What should I do to move our relationship to the next stage without involving roles? _Ren sighed and sighed again.

* * *

><p>As Ren had promised her before, they went on a picnic in Inokashira Park in the broad daylight at the weekend. There weren't really more Sakura to view at but the couple were happy nevertheless. When in the park, they had a little hard time enjoying their picnic because some people recognised Kyouko as Mio from Dark Moon.<p>

"Look! That girl… she is Mio, right?"

"Eh? Where? Oh yeah… she looks like that in that award ceremony."

"Let's go get her signature!"

Most of them tried to get close to the couple and asked for her signature. Kyouko cringed. She never thought that people would recognise her. She was confident that her plain look when she wasn't playing any role wouldn't attract attention.

"Kyouko-san, can I get your signature?" one girl asked.

She cringed more and turned to look at Kuon.

"Just sign it! I can wait," Kuon said in English. He smiled when he saw her suddenly getting busy with some people who wanted her signature.

What they didn't expect was that the group was getting bigger. Most of them, whilst waiting for her to sign, turned their attention to the handsome foreigner beside her.

"That guy is Kyouko's boyfriend? Uwah, she's taken? Too bad," some guys were whispering around.

"Wow, Kyouko got a foreigner as boyfriend and he's so handsome."

"So that rumour wasn't true? Did you see the live broadcast? I was really disappointed at that time. I thought she was Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend. They matched though… but well… turned out she's got a foreigner boyfriend. Yay! Tsuruga Ren is still available then."

"No one said Tsuruga Ren's got girlfriend."

"Uwah… I like her. She's really nice in person. Totally different with Mio," some girl squealed in glee.

"She looked so cute. Did you watch Box R? She's in there too."

"I watch it. She's drop dead sexy there."

"Too bad she only plays antagonists. I want to see her play a good girl next time."

Kuon twitched when he heard the guys talking about Kyouko's sexiness in Box R. He smiled brightly and Kyouko could sense the Demon Lord was about to surface. She turned and looked at him. "What's wrong, Kuon?"

"Nothing." Kuon smiled brighter.

_He's angry about this commotion? I'm such a bad girlfriend. Is this an NG? No! I have to do something._ Kyouko smiled to him and said, "I'm sorry, I'll be fast."

"I'm not angry about them. I just have something occupying my mind."

"Oh…" She smiled. _He's not angry… but why is Demon Lord appearing?_

After several minutes past, they finally could get their own space. Both of them huffed in relieved.

"You're great," Kyouko said.

Kuon was startled with her sudden exclamation. He tilted his head and asked, "Define great!"

"You have so many fans and you can survive them. I'm feeling a bit tired now."

Kuon chuckled. "Yes, I knew that feeling. It doesn't mean that I'm great or something. You'll get used to it. You're rising, honey… of course people will recognise you."

"But I'm plain and boring especially if I put on this black wig. I'm just my old self," she protested.

"Whoever said you're plain and boring had no eyes. You're beautiful," he said and smiled gently.

Kyouko blushed. "Um… but…" she tried to protest again.

"Kyouko, you're an actress. An actress should be confident with herself."

Kyouko was stunned.

"I'm not telling you to be a self-centred actress, okay? I just want you to be more confident," he continued.

"I wish I could but..." She sighed. "I don't know how to."

"You won two awards, honey. That's a big achievement. That should do," he reminded her. "Did you read those newspapers? I didn't recall any of them stating that you were boring and plain." He raised his hand and caressed her cheek softly. "Your fans will feel terribly disappointed if they knew the actress they idolised is calling herself plain and boring. Imagine if I call myself ugly, what will you do?"

"I'll curse you. You're very good looking, why do you want to call yourself ugly? You made me regret calling you my respected senpai," she said immediately.

He laughed. "There… Can you see my point now? It's the same." _And no, I don't want to be your respected senpai. _He desperately wanted to say it but he knew he couldn't. _What did I do wrong? I want to be your official boyfriend._

She stayed silent and tried to digest his words. She smiled and nodded. "I understand."

"So, is it okay now?" he asked. "Should we continue our picnic?"

"I'm sorry that I ruined our picnic. I should have put on disguise," Kyouko said regretfully.

"I agree." He leant down and about to kiss her when he felt her hands on his lips.

"Don't! What did I tell you about kissing in public?" she asked sternly.

He pouted. "Can you blame me for that?"

She giggled then protested. "But we're in public, Corn." He shrugged as an answer and her face darkened. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" Kuon asked confusedly.

"This…" Kyouko imitated his way of shrugging. "I feel that you're mocking me when you did that."

Kuon was startled. He chuckled at it and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "Sorry, honey… I won't do it again if you hate it."

She wrapped her hands around his waist and leant against his chest. "Thank you. I'm glad that you understand."

* * *

><p>Three days later…<p>

"Um, Bistro CMAP? What is that?" Kyouko asked when Sawara told her about the invitation from CMAP.

Bistro CMAP was a popular celebrity cooking segment. CMAP was a group of 5 singers who were also great chefs. They invited celebrities to their cooking show. The bistro's concept was cooking battle and one theme cooking. One of them had a task as the maitre'd. The maitre'd would conduct some interview and light chats with the celebrity invited. The other four would be divided into two groups. The invited celebrity would determine the winner at the end of the tasting segment. The food cooked by the chefs came from the celebrity order, mostly one theme. If the celebrity was a woman or girl, they had to kiss the winning group's members on their cheeks. If the celebrity was a guy, the celebrity would present the winning group's members with gifts.

"Ah, it's like that?" Kyouko laughed. "Sounds interesting, Sawara-san."

"Yes, and you'll go with Tsuruga-san," Sawara added.

"Oh… well…" Kyouko smiled. _Why with Kuon-san? I don't understand._

When she got back to the hotel that night, Kuon told her the same thing.

"I had never being invited before," Kuon said.

"Yes, you hate eating. Maybe they knew about your horrible eating habit?" Kyouko said with a smile.

"Maybe… Their cooking show is really popular, you know," Kuon said again. "I wonder what to order. I have no idea. You'll do the ordering." He grinned

Kyouko laughed. "Just as I predicted. You're hopeless."

"I'm not. I love eating but only if you cook for me," Kuon said slyly.

"You can cook perfectly fine by yourself. You're getting better. Why do you need me to cook for you? Being lazy are you, Kuon-san?"

"Yours is delicious than mine and I simply love your cooking the best. I'm not that good in baking as well."

"Ah… the cake was still a little bit hard. The cream was still a failure. I wondered why you failed that again." Kyouko shook her head.

They still continued their cooking lesson even though their roles as teacher and student had finished long time ago.

"I don't have talent at all in baking perhaps," Kuon said. "By the way, are you okay with it?"

"What do you mean?" Kyouko asked confusedly.

"You have to kiss the winning group on the cheek."

"It's for program purposes, I guess it's okay for me. I'm going to cook something for dinner. I'm hungry now."

"Okay," he answered half-heartedly. He watched her walked away and went into the kitchenette. _And she freaked out when I first kissed her on her cheek? So not fair…_ Kuon sighed inwardly. _I was happy I taught her that rule I made up to calm her down, but now I regret it as well._ He sighed again deeply.

* * *

><p>All eyes were on the set. Every one's eyes widened. They gaped at the scene before their eyes. They saw BJ killing his victims fast. He smiled when he killed them. The victims' blood was everywhere. Setsu watched the scene taking intently. She watched her brother with ghost smile plastered on his face while he was doing the scene. His eyes were bloodshot red. He seemed to enjoy the mass killing he was doing. Director Konoe's face paled, so did Murasame. In fact, most people ran out of the room. They couldn't stand seeing the brutal scene before their eyes.<p>

"CUT!" Konoe finally called for a cut.

The scene for today was wrapped. Everyone seemed to be relieved. They were really terrified when they saw BJ moved fast from side to side with knife in his hand. The extras that played victims stood up and hurriedly left the set. They were terrified as well. They thought that they were going to be killed for real.

BJ still stood in the middle of the set. He panted hard. His sights were blurry. _Murderer!_ He heard Tina's voice inside of his mind. He froze in place. He was startled when he felt assuring warm hands he knew perfectly on his arm. He turned and saw Setsu. She smiled coldly and said, "Good job, niisan. Brutally done!" She giggled.

Most people in the room sweat dropped upon her reaction. Konoe smiled a little upon the view. _What an actress! She managed to stay calm after seeing that brutal scene and even praised him for that._ _She's going to be a big actress someday._

The siblings left the set and head to Cain's dressing room. They entered his dressing room. Cain locked the room and sat down on the chair. Setsu smiled. She walked and sat down as well. She poured warm tea from the bottle and handed it to Cain.

"Thanks, Setsu."

Setsu stayed silent. She knew he was struggling inside himself.

"Did you…" Cain began.

"Hmm?" She looked at him in his eyes.

"Find me disgusting?"

Setsu's eyes widened. She smiled, "No. Why should I be? You're my brother." _What is it with him?_

He didn't continue and sighed. He closed his eyes and dropped his head on the table.

* * *

><p>He sighed for umpteenth time when they arrived in the hotel. He dropped his coat on the floor and went into the bathroom.<p>

"Gee… Niisan is so messy. He should put it on its place," Setsu grumbled and took his coat.

When Cain got out from the bathroom, he was Kuon. He removed his colour contacts. Kuon proceeded to his bed and sank himself in it. He stared at the ceiling, thinking. Meanwhile, Setsu got into the bathroom. She was worried. She hurriedly finished her bath and returned back to Kyouko. She found him nowhere to seen when she got out of the bathroom.

"Kuon-san, where are you?" She walked and opened the wardrobe, hoping to find him there. She went to the door and saw his shoes there. She walked to the balcony and found him there. He was smoking. Kyouko raised her brows when she saw cigarette butts scattering around on the floor. "There you are," she said sternly.

He froze and turned to see her. He dropped the cigarette he was smoking just now and stepped on it. "Um…" He was caught red handed breaking their agreement. He promised her not to smoke when he was Kuon. She told him she hated smoker. "This is not… and…" he stuttered.

She smiled. "It's okay. Just for today. I know you need that, but please…" She pointed down at the cigarette butts. "Don't be so messy! You aren't Cain right now."

He looked guilty. "I'm sorry," he said. "Come here, honey!"

"No. I hate cigarettes, you know that."

"Please?" he pleaded to her. He gave her his maximum level of puppy dog eyes.

"You're cheating. You know I can't resist when you show me that face." She turned away from him.

He chuckled. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She let out a squeak and tried to break free from him. "Please, I need you now, my perfect talisman."

She stopped and stood still. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked carefully.

"Um… will you please promise me that you won't be disgusted?"

_That again…why is he so afraid that I'll find him disgusting? He isn't disgusting._ She nodded. She was confused but she wanted to help him.

They settled themselves on the chair. She was sitting on his laps, facing him. They stayed silent for a while.

"Kyouko… the reason I came here to Japan was to find myself."

She nodded. "You said that before."

"I was screwed big time at there. In the states, I meant. I…" he sighed deeply, "was a delinquent."

"So? It's not a problem, I think. Murasame was one, I heard. He didn't feel bad about it," she said with a smile. "Everyone must have one or two ugly past."

Kuon was startled. "Um, he might not. As for me, I was responsible for my friend's death."

Kyouko froze. _What?_ "Define responsible!" _Don't judge him yet! I need to listen._

"As you might know from my father, I'm not pure Japanese. My father is half American. My mother got Russian blood."

She nodded.

"I was insulted for my nature as a mixed blood."

_Ah, so that's why he looked really pissed off when Murasame insulted Cain as half British…_

"My friend, Rick, taught me to stand up for myself. I cooked Maui omurice once for both of us and it resulted as lump of charcoal. Rick taught me that ketchup magic. Remember?"

"I remember that." She smiled softly. "Then?"

"I'd always endured all the insults till one day I snapped. I kicked and punched those who insulted my Japanese blood brutally. Rick tried to stop me," His voice started to tremble. "I chased after those people. Rick chased after me and… a car ran over him. He died on the spot. His girlfriend called me murderer. I couldn't do anything. I froze." His tears rolled down his cheek. She was startled. She raised her both hands and wiped his tears out.

"Kuon-san, I don't think you were responsible for his death," Kyouko said softly.

His eyes widened. "But he died because of me…"

"He was hit by a car right?"

Kuon nodded.

"Who drove the car at that time? Was it you?"

He shook his head. "But the car was targeting me."

Kyouko huffed. "Then, you weren't at fault. Even though you weren't in a fight, if it was his fate to die by a car crash, then it would happen sooner or later. It's called fate. We can't go against fate."

Kuon got confused. _She got a weird way of thinking but… somehow makes sense._ "It still didn't change the fact that I was responsible."

"No, it was not fully your responsibility. You were part of the accident as well. And…did you regret it?"

He nodded.

"Then, isn't that enough?" she said again. "Now I know the reason you did such a great job on this movie…" She smiled.

He cringed. He felt much better now. He laughed softly. "You really have a twisted mind."

"I was comforting you, saying all the logic I could from your messy story, and you said what? You really have a twisted mind," she imitated him. "I think if murder was legal, I'm going to kill you now."

He smiled truthfully.

"But well… it's good that you stopped being a delinquent and moved on with your life. Isn't it great to know acting?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, it is… but I still have a linger feeling about this in…" He stopped. "Here…" he pointed to his chest. "It's not easy to forget it."

"It must be painful if you have to see your friend died in front of your eyes," she said and cried. "I will feel devastated too if Mouko-san died in front of me. Mouko-san!"

Kuon cringed and tried to shush her. "Kyouko… no! Please don't cry! Please…"

She stopped and blushed. "Sorry, suddenly her image popped out in my mind and…"

Kuon chuckled and nodded. "I know."

She wiped her tears and said, "Now, don't blame yourself for that again, okay?"

He looked at her, not saying anything.

"Kuon-san, you're still at it?" Kyouko sighed. "I know you feel guilty. If I were you, I would too but… it was in the past. I concluded that he saved you. Then how are you supposed to thank him for saving your life? Live your life to the fullest, without regrets. He would be happy in there," Kyouko pointed up. "As for his girlfriend, I can't blame her for yelling murderer at you. Okay, so now let's imagine us. I was run over by a car, you weren't there beside me. I was trying to save Mouko-san and I pushed her away. What'll you do when you arrive and saw me on the road, bleeding to death and with frozen Mouko-san?"

Kuon imagined it in his head and said, "Murderer! Give me my Kyouko back!" and Tina's continuation of words appeared in his mind. He gasped. _Yes, I would say the same too. If only the one who died was her Mouko-san, not Kyouko._

"There… do you understand now? That's the most spontaneous reaction under that situation! It was a hit and run. Who is to blame if not the closest one at there? People tend to blame someone for their misfortune," Kyouko said and with serious face continued, "If I were her, I would say the same thing."

"It didn't change the fact that I was a…" He stopped when he saw her stern face. "I understand."

"As long as you regret it, it's okay. And if you want to thank him… you know what to do. And the most important thing…" She smiled.

"Yes?" Kuon was a bit intimidated when he saw that Mio-like smile.

"Don't repeat that again!" she continued.

"I won't!"

They stared at each other in silent.

"Thank you, Kyouko."

She smiled. She blushed red when her stomach growled loudly. He laughed out loud.

"You dare to laugh at me? I decided that you are responsible for today's dinner," she pointed to his chest.

"Hmm okay… how does hamburger sound?" he asked. He could see that her eyes lit up. He chuckled and said, "Let's go shopping!"

That night, when Kyouko woke up at the middle of the night, she smiled contently when she saw the man beside her was sleeping peacefully. _He shall have no more nightmares._ She closed her eyes again and drifted into dream land.

* * *

><p>One week later…<p>

"I'm nervous," Kyouko said.

"I'll be with you too," Ren said.

They were in the backstage of Bistro CMAP. Kyouko wore the red dress Kuon gave her. She raised her brows at first when he handed her the dress. She recognised the dress as the one she had tried on before. Kuon smiled meaningfully when he told her to wear it. He told her that the dress was for celebrating her achievement in recent award ceremony. She accepted it unwillingly at first. She told him she didn't like him spending money on her. He pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes. She gave up and thanked him for his thoughtfulness.

"Good evening! Today we have two celebrities here with us. Ah, they are coming," Nakamura Masahiro said. He was playing the waiter for Bistro CMAP.

"Good evening," Kyouko and Ren said in unison. The two of them bowed to Nakamura.

"Good evening, may I know your name?" Masahiro said.

"I am Tsuruga Ren, please be favourable to me. Thank you for inviting us," Ren said.

"I am Kyouko, please treat me favourably. Thank you for inviting us," Kyouko said.

There were several screenshot displayed, introducing Kyouko and Ren as the award winning actors. It also displayed their past and current works. The audience cheered gleefully over the two actors.

"Ah, you two match each other well," Masahiro said with a grin.

"Eh, really? Wow…" Ren said with a wide smile.

Masahiro nodded with a smile.

Kyouko blushed. She smiled nervously.

Masahiro escorted them to their seat.

"I will take your order, okyaku-sama!"

Ren and Kyouko looked at each other. "I'll leave it to Kyouko."

"Eh? Is it okay?" Kyouko asked him.

"Sure." Ren smiled.

"Then, please make Japanese food using the seasonal items," Kyouko said with a smile.

"ORDER! Japanese food with seasonal items," Masahiro said and made a 'clink' voice with a glass using a spoon.

"YES!" 4 voices answered from below.

Masahiro then sat down beside Kyouko. "Ah, hello Kyouko-san, Tsuruga-san, this is your first time on Bistro CMAP?"

The two nodded with a smile.

"Kyouko-san, from the information we got, we know you cook," Masahiro stated.

"Yes," Kyouko confirmed and the audience was cheering again.

"May we know what do you usually cook?" Masahiro asked.

"Um… Kyoto style food, several desserts I had learnt and simple home style cooking."

"Wow, that's amazing. You can cook Kyoto style food. You're from Kyoto after all," Masahiro said and turned his attention to Ren. "What about you Tsuruga-san? Do you cook?"

"Yes, I do," Ren answered. The audience cheered loudly upon the answer. Most of them didn't expect the answer.

"Heh? That's unexpected. We heard that you have horrible eating habit," Masahiro chuckled. _Yes, Tsuruga Ren learnt how to cook? Now, that's a scoop._

Ren laughed softly. "Yes, actually. I don't really like to eat till I learn how to cook."

"Heh… So what do you usually cook?" Masahiro asked, interested with the news.

"Kyoto style food, one type of dessert, and simple home style cooking."

"Eh? That's the same with Kyouko-san," Masahiro commented.

Ren chuckled. "Yes, it is. She's my teacher after all."

"EH?" The crowd was cheering louder.

"WOW! Kyouko-san, you're a… cooking teacher?" Masahiro said. _I can tease them later. As the rumour said, it seemed to me that they have something between them._

"No, Tsuruga-san is too kind," Kyouko said.

"Heh… that's very nice. Maybe you can show us some of your skills later, Kyouko-san, Tsuruga-san," Masahiro said slyly. _I heard she can do Katsuramuki. I want to see it._

They stopped the taping half way since the chefs needed time to get their cooking ready. When they were almost ready, the taping continued.

"Let's head to the kitchen and meet the chefs, Tsuruga-san, Kyouko-san!"

Ren and Kyouko followed the waiter and went downstairs. They were introduced to the four chefs, Kitsukawa Takuya, Kusanami Tsuyoshi, Inamori Goro and Kanda Shingo. They had some light chats about the recent drama and movies.

"Eh? _Katsuramuki_?" Kyouko asked confusedly. _Why the sudden…_

"From the information we gathered, you performed _katsuramuki_ for your audition," Nakamura said. "Can we see how you do it? Please?"

Kyouko smiled nervously. "Okay."

She chose one knife offered by Takuya. She asked for a _daikon_. She smiled and her knife moved fast elegantly. She tried her best to not dirty her dress. The audiences ooh and aah. Even the four chefs and the waiter gaped at her. Ren smiled when she did that. When she finished, she said, "Here, I tried making a rose. Maybe it's not as good as it should be." She handed the _daikon_ rose to Nakamura.

"Wow, that's really GREAT!" They gawked.

After Kyouko's performance, the taping was stopped again. They moved back to upstairs. After the chefs, the waiter, Ren and Kyouko settled themselves, the taping was continued. The Takuya Shingo team made _Hinachirashi_ a la Takuya and Ichigo Daifuku a la Shingo. The Goro Tsuyoshi team made Sakura mochi a la Tsuyoshi and _Takenoko gohan_ with clam miso soup a la Goro. Both Kyouko and Ren enjoyed the fresh ideas of the chefs. It wasn't something classic. They improvised the recipe and made it their signature dishes. They were surprised when the host asked them about how the food tasted. When they said '_oishii desu_', Masahiro repeated after them and Shingo appeared with Mio-like appearance. He even imitated her acting very well in comical way. Ren and Kyouko laughed at his antics.

The winner was Tsuyoshi Goro team. Both the actors found the Takenoko Gohan very authentic, the miso was clear and easy to drink. They loved all the dishes and found it hard to choose the winner at first.

Kyouko kissed Tsuyoshi and Goro on their cheeks. Ren smiled brightly and Kyouko noticed that. She shivered a bit because of the smile. _Why is he angry anyway? I don't understand him._

"Thank you for coming, Tsuruga-san, Kyouko-san. Good luck for your current work, and may you two always be a happy couple," Nakamura said slyly.

Kyouko froze. _Pardon? Happy couple? We aren't playing the roles now. Did I slip into the role? _"Eh?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"What? You found me not desirable and not okay for you?" Ren decided to tease her. "Oh I know, you found me too old for you," he continued slyly.

"No, it's not that," Kyouko said with a nervous smile. _It's not that, you stupid Corn. We aren't playing roles. How can you risk your image like that?_

The hosts smiled slyly. The crowds cheered the couple up. Some said, "No, Ren."

"Isn't that okay, Kyouko-san?" Takuya said.

"Yes yes… you two match each other," Tsuyoshi added. "Handsome guy and pretty girl."

"Agree! You two should be together," Shingo complemented.

Kyouko cringed. She smiled awkwardly till the program ended. She didn't know how to reply them.

* * *

><p>Another week passed. Kyouko avoided Ren whenever they weren't playing roles. She was afraid she'd slip into her role inadvertently like last time in Bistro CMAP. It was lucky for her that her jobs were increasing since she won the award. She even started to avoid him when they were playing roles. She turned away when he tried to kiss her and gave him bunch of reasons when she did that. She started to feel she was falling for him and it terrified her. She didn't want to fall in love. She didn't want to feel miserable again. Ren was too good to be true to her. Still her locks clicked furiously when he smiled to her.<p>

Her attitude confused Ren. He thought that he had been close to her and his goals. He sighed when he realised their relationship returned to before they played boyfriend and girlfriend. _What went wrong?_

* * *

><p>Kyouko was inside her Bou's costume. The past week had been hectic for her. She got a lot of job and she was tired avoiding Ren. She was in denial. At one time, she admitted she was kind of falling for him. At another time, she stated many reasons that why he made her felt that feeling. She decided it was because the role. When she was about to lift up her Bou's head, she saw Ren walked towards her. <em>Oh shoot! I forgot we agreed to do the cake today. <em>She quickly composed herself.

"Hi, Bou-san," Ren said. He didn't look well.

"Tsuruga-kun! Let me guess! You're picking up your teacher again?"

"Ah, that's right," he answered with a weak smile.

"What's with you? You look dead."

Ren sighed. "I'm a big failure."

"Huh? Want to talk about it?"

"Remember the girl?" He asked.

Pain! _That's right. He got a girl he likes… _Kyouko felt her heart clenched tight and it hurt. Bou nodded. "What's with her?"

"I'm dating her… well sort of…"

_He is dating the girl now?_ Kyouko raised her brows. _Good grief! Did that girl see me and him and thought that… oh NO! That's the worst! I don't mean to ruin their relationship…_ "Um… then, what do you mean with big failure?"

"I thought that our relationship was going well, but she suddenly avoids me."

"Did you do something bad to her perhaps?" _Yes, it must be because of me… NO! I must end the role soon._

"I don't think I did something bad to her. We don't even get anywhere. We got to the first base?"

"First base? What's that?"

Ren looked at Bou in awe. "Are you really a guy?"

"Of course." _I'm not a guy of course! What's first base anyway?_

"Then, you must know the four bases of relationship. Most guys know that."

"Um… I'm not most guys. I helped you so you might as well return some favour. Tell me!"

Ren laughed. "What a weird guy. Well, it was 4Fs in English but to say it simply…"

"Hanayori Dango?" Bou asked.

"Hanayori Dango?" Ren repeated after Bou.

"You said F4."

Ren laughed louder. "You're funny, Bou-san. I said 4Fs not F4."

"Well whatever… so what's 4Fs?" Bou asked. _Last time I heard about 5Cs._ _Gee, people sure know how to mess around._

"French, Feel, Finger, F*ck."

Bou was frozen in place. "I don't understand, can you please explain?" _I know the last one though. Go all the way, right? SO VULGAR!_

Ren gaped at him, "Ah, okay. French means French kiss, well… you might know about it. It's a deep kiss involving tongue."

Kyouko blushed inside her Bou's head. _I think we kissed like that all the time. So he is in this base with his girlfriend?_

"Feel as in touching intimately, um… you know…"

Kyouko blushed more_. I don't think I want to hear the continuation._ "I think I know all of it now. You don't have to continue."

"Eh, really?"

"Yes," Bou said_. I really have to ask to move on to the next role the next time I met him. It wouldn't be good if I play around with other girl's boyfriend even if it was just a role._ "Didn't you say that you have to pick your teacher?"

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry I have to cut it short. See you around, Bou-san."

"See you around, Tsuruga-kun. Cheer up!"

"Yeah, thanks."

When Ren was out of her sight, she dropped her head. She felt the pain inside of her heart. _Why do I have to feel this? I don't like this guilty feeling._

* * *

><p>The next night…<p>

"Kuon-san, let's pick a new role," she said with a smile.

Kuon froze. _Why the sudden change? _He sighed inwardly. _So, it failed? _"Okay."

"I'll pick it this time, is that okay?"

"Sure," He tried to smile but ended up with flat expression. He was disappointed.

Kyouko poured the glass content onto the table. She closed her eyes and picked one of the papers. "This!" She handed out the paper to him.

Kuon smiled and opened the paper. His eyes widened. _Maybe I have a bigger hope with this role._ "It was…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry for the cliffy! Well, this was an extremely long chapter. This was the end of these roles. We are moving on to next roles. It is getting closer to the prologue. ^ ^ Ah and I made Ren told her the 4Fs. LOL. Kyouko was still stubborn, I'm very sorry. Please don't curse me for that! ^ ^ Hanayori Dango, should I explain about this? I think most people know F4. :D**

**As for Bistro CMAP (taken from Yakitate Japan's parody), this one is a fact too. It's Bistro SMAP actually. It's my favourite cooking segment. I deliberately changed their names. The members are Kimura Takuya, Nakai Masahiro, Inagaki Gorou, Kusanagi Tsuyoshi and Katori Shingo. They are actors, singers and chefs. And the segment was really like that. When the guest said 'oishii desu' and Nakai-san repeated after the guest, Katori Shingo-san would appear with the guest' trademark habit or such. LOL. For the reader from Japan if any, you might recognise this segment.**

**Goodness! I messed up the names. Fixed :D**

**Thank you for reading. Review if you'd like to tell me what you think. I will try to update soon. I have many manga translation projects :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Japanese terms:<strong>

**Hinachirashi : This is chirashi sushi actually, and was specifically made for Hina Matsuri. :D**

**Ichigo Daifuku : Mochi with strawberry and anko filling.**

**Anko : Red bean paste**

**Daikon : white raddish**

**Oishii desu : It's delicious.**

**Takenoko gohan : rice cooked with bamboo shoots**


	12. Newlyweds

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

**Warning : This chapter contains lemonade. It's not explicit! But… Read at your own risk! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 : Newlyweds<strong>

Kuon smirked. "Can you read it?" He flipped over the paper and showed it to her.

Her eyes widened after she read the clearly written role on the paper. _Newlyweds? Was he out of his mind when he wrote it? WHY did he even write that kind of roles?_ "Um… newlyweds? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Do you even watch dramas on the television?" Kuon answered. _It should be an acceptable answer, right?_

"Err… no? I don't have time for that," Kyouko said. She knitted her brows. She was panicking inside. _NO! It's worse than boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't want to ruin your relationship with your girlfriend._ She was crying out loud in her mind. She couldn't tell him that, because he would know that she played Bou. _He would kill me._ She shivered involuntarily.

"Well, why don't you try watching one? There were a lot of newlyweds role in several dramas," he said cheekily.

"Err… really?" Kyouko looked thoughtful. "Why newlyweds?"

"Err… simply because newlyweds are the most basic married couple? Here I just wrote the most basic one and you seem to find it unacceptable?"

"It's not like that," Kyouko tried to reason. "I'm still 17, I have no idea how to."

Kuon chuckled. "Usually, you'll get a script for that. If you watch drama, you'll find many roles involving even married high school couple. Or maybe a salaryman who married high school student or such."

_I know that in Japan a girl can get married at 16 years old, but the couple will need parental consent._ Kyouko sighed.

"What? You found it disturbing to get married at 17 years old? My friend told me that in here, a 16 years old girl can get married legally," Kuon said when he saw her sighing.

Kyouko froze. _You were the one who agonised over that 4 years age difference, and that the girl you love was only 16 years old. I was the one who told you that she was qualified to get married. And now you're telling me the same thing like it was nothing for you?_ Her face darkened. She wanted to snap right away. _No! I can't get angry. He'll get suspicious._ She tried to suppress her anger. _Fine, if you want to play married, I might as well play the best wife._ _But… what about that girl? Their relationship is going worse and he has no idea at all? And I'm positive that the girl must have seen us somewhere. _She tried to recall any places the girl might have seen them before. _Right, BISTRO CMAP. And he even said irresponsible things there. No wonder his girlfriend got angry. I will too if I were her._

"Kyouko, are you listening?"

"Yes, I'm," Kyouko answered. _What did he say?_

"So, it's okay right?"

"What do you mean with okay?" she snapped, irritated.

Kuon sighed. "I said, I'll call you without honorific at all."

"You did it sometimes. You don't need to tell me that, Corn. I'm younger than you, so it's okay if you want to call me without honorific outside the roles."

"I remembered you were strict about honorific. No, Corn. It should be Kyouko-chan," he imitated her.

Kyouko's face darkened. "Then, call me Kyouko-chan like you used to, Corn."

Kuon shrugged. Kyouko's face darkened more. Her expression turned to murderous. She mumbled something under her breath.

_I'm digging my own grave. I totally pissed her off. So, she really hates it when I do this? _Kuon cringed. "Kyouko, please don't be angry! I'm sorry, okay?" He looked guilty.

Kyouko looked at him sternly. She sighed. "Fine! I'm telling you as a friend now. You should really stop doing this." She shrugged, imitating him. "People will feel insulted. I'd like to tell you that this is Japan, not USA."

He grinned. "Sorry, I got it. Don't be angry again, okay?"

"I'll grill you if you do it again. So what if you're a big actor in Japan? You're just a human too," she murmured. _I think I said this to Hizuri-sensei as well. Gee, like father like son._

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing important." She smiled.

"Okay, so I can call you Kyouko right? Just wanted to make sure."

She nodded. "So, what's the setting? I have no idea, or you can give me a few days to think about it."

"That'll do. I'd have to inform you that I'll be out of town for several days the next two days. Maybe you can think what to do when your **newly wedded** husband came back from his work."

She twitched. "Why do you have to emphasise on the words 'newly wedded'?"

"Cause newlyweds act differently with the long-married husband and wife," he answered cheekily. "And I plan to start the roles tomorrow night. I need some props to make the scene believable."

"May I know what is it?" Kyouko asked with her brows lifted.

"Just wait till tomorrow night. I'll tell you what to do. Maybe you can start watching some drama with married couple in it? Think of it as an advice for you. I don't want to see the exact same act," he said slyly.

Her brows twitched. She really wanted to snap now. She smiled her Okami smile. "It's already late. I don't think I can watch anything now." She pointed at the clock on the wall. "I need to inform you that I won't copy what I saw. I'll conduct my own research. Please look forward to my acting, Kuon-san! I will act out the best wife you have ever known. I'm sorry for my rudeness, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to sleep right now. Good night!" She turned and walked to her own bed. She lifted up her blanket and settled herself in it. She switched off her light and lifted up the blanket, covering her whole body.

Kuon chuckled. "Good night and have a nice dream, Kyouko!"

* * *

><p><em>The next night…<em>

Kyouko stiffened when she saw bunch of papers Kuon just handed to her. She gaped at the papers. She looked at him and the papers back and forth. He smiled. He was waiting for her reaction whilst he sat leisurely on the bed. She sat stiffly on the chair near his bed.

_I hope she won't freak out over that._ Kuon kept a smile on his face whilst Kyouko was still dumbfounded. _If only I could get her mother's consent. Maybe I might as well marry her for real. Well, I'll take it as practice then. I went all the trouble to notary this afternoon. Not only that. I had to endure Yashiro and Boss' teases. I also had Miss Woods to dye my hair back to original colour. And all is just for these 'roles'. Just for tonight. I'll dye my hair back tomorrow morning. _He frowned unknowingly. _I want to be her husband legally in the near future. Impatient, am I? I am hoping that she CAN get the IDEA that I fell for her HARD. It hurts if I think how she still doesn't see me for I am, as a man. Does that guy always have to occupy her mind? Is there no any space for me? _He sighed inwardly.

_Kon'in Todoke? Is he crazy? What are we supposed to do with a Kon'in Todoke?_ _What the… He even got shachou and Yashiro-san's inkan on it. He must be really out of his mind. And what are these all? _She was looking at _Kon'in Youken Gubi Shoumeisho_ in English and the translated Japanese version. "Err… you're going all out?"

"Heh? I am striking for perfection," Kuon said with a smile. "It would be nice if I could get your _Koseki Tohon _and your mother's consent as well." He smiled meaningfully. "I'm a foreigner, as you might have known."

"Yes, I know you're a foreigner. You're right about parental consent, if you're going to marry an underage Japanese woman but… for a game, isn't this too much?" Kyouko said nervously. _He can't be serious. He should just go to his girlfriend and asked her to marry him. Why does he have to go all out just for a game? _Her heart clenched tight and she felt hurt all of a sudden. _Maybe he prepares this to marry that girl and while he is at it, he uses it for the role? He must have prepared another package for the purpose. _She sighed inwardly.

"As you said, it's just a game. I thought I said 'if'?" Kuon stated. _It's not a game for me though._ He sighed. _Next step after she agreed to this..._

Kyouko's heart clenched tight when she heard him said that it was just a game. She knew that it was a game but it hurt to hear that from his mouth. "I see, then?"

"I'm thinking of **having **the matrimony in some chapel or church around here," he said with a smile.

Kyouko dropped the papers. "Eh? I don't think I hear you right," she stuttered.

"You heard me. I want to play the matrimony as well. Of course, just with the two of us. We'll put on disguises if you're worry. Maybe we can play Cinderella wedding?"

Kyouko blushed. "Err… but…" _He knows me too well. Tsk…_

"Oh come on. It's a _gokko_ right? I think you must have played a lot marriage _gokko_ when you were small right? Pretended as a princess with white gown and walked down the virgin aisle with your prince." Kuon smiled. _She might have played it with that guy._ He was boiling inside.

"No. I didn't play marriage _gokko_ as a child," Kyouko said immediately. _I wanted to but Shou-chan was…_ Her face changed to murderous. Her veins were popping out. She was reminded of how he had broken her heart into pieces. She saw brigade of Shoutarou's minions were mocking her. _Go die, Shoutarou!_ She told her demons to attack the Shoutarou's minions. The minions cried and burned into pieces.

Kuon was beaming inside when he heard her said that she never played that game as a child. He walked up to the wardrobe, opened it and searched for something. He took out his suitcase and put it on the bed. He opened it and took a white dress out of it. It was the white dress she had tried on before. He walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. He called out to her, "Kyouko?"

She was brought back from her thought. "Yes?"

"If we want to play, let's go now before it's too late! Please put on this," he said sweetly.

_I knew that dress. That was the one I tried in…_ She blushed red. _Why does the high school couple have to come into my mind now? _"This dress is…"

"Yes, this dress is the one you had tried on before in that shop. I think it really suited you well."

"And why did you buy this anyway?"

"Um… for this game?" he answered hesitantly.

Kyouko frowned. _He's unpredictable. He had thought about it before?_ She sighed. She took the dress from him. She walked to her wardrobe and searched for something. When she finished taking the things she needed, she proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>They went to the chapel near the hotel they were staying by taxi. Kyouko put on a long blonde wavy wig whilst Kuon was himself. They arrived at the chapel shortly. They opened the chapel door slowly. There were no one around and it was silent and dark.<p>

"Can I say something?" Kyouko asked when they were standing right at the door.

"Sure." Kuon smirked.

"You're unpredictable," she said and laughed softly. "This long blonde wavy wig is a big surprise as well."

"Hmm… because I'm afraid people will recognise you with your black hair. You're a rising actress. I don't want to ruin your image," he reasoned.

"You won't actually. I'm a no name act…" she stopped when she saw his disapproving look. "Okay… sorry."

"I forgot flowers," Kuon suddenly said.

Kyouko chuckled. "We don't need that. Come on, let's get this over with!"

"Heh? But once we get into the role, I want you to promise me, no turning back."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the rules?" he reminded. "No stuttering or freaking out over the ceremony."

She thought for a whilst and then nodded.

"Shall we go?"

"Bring it on, Corn!" Kyouko said. She told herself, _I'm a bride to be. I'm a bride to be._

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She saw him looking at her with an indescribable look. He smiled tenderly at her and offered his hand. She wrapped her two arms in his right arm. The couple walked down the aisle slowly. When they reached for the altar, they imagined there was a priest standing there facing them. They imagined him asking them the questions.

_'Hizuri Kuon, do you take Mogami Kyouko to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honour her all the days of your life?' _This question echoed in Kuon's mind. "I do," he said calmly.

_'Mogami Kyouko, do you take Hizuri Kuon to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honour him all the days of your life?'_ appeared in Kyouko's mind. She was horrified at the 'L' word but she proceeded with the answer nevertheless. "I do," she said, trying to sound calm. Her voice trembled a bit. She was nervous as she thought of this as the real matrimony.

They imagined the priest told them to say their vows.

"I, Hizuri Kuon, take you, Mogami Kyouko, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," Kuon said whilst looking into her eyes. He smiled gently. He had memorised this line since the morning he did some browsing about the matrimony.

Kyouko followed suit. "I, Mogami Kyouko, take you, Hizuri Kuon, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Inwardly Kyouko was horrified when she realised what she had just said. _I'm a bride._ She told herself. _It's okay! It's just a game, Kyouko! You didn't mean it._

Kuon took out a box from his pocket and smiled to her when he took her left hand, about to slide the ring in. Kyouko blinked. _He got a ring?_

"Kyouko, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He slid the ring in her finger. Kyouko looked down at the sparkling ring in her finger. She smiled.

Kuon gave her another ring. She raised her brows and understood what to do. "Kuon, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," she said and slid the ring in his ring finger.

_I pronounce you husband and wife, _the imaginary priest said.

_You may kiss the bride_ came into Kuon's mind. He leant down to her face and kissed her softly. She stiffened at the kiss at first but the way he kissed her melted her. _No freaking out. No freaking out! It's an act,_ she told herself. She responded to his kiss. They kissed softly and pulled away. They stared at each other and smiled.

Kuon brought the marriage registration form with him. They both signed the document still with the imaginary priest before their eyes. Both of them smiled and laughed when they realised what they had just done. Both of them signed the document with their real names. They laughed happily when they got out from the chapel hand in hand.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hotel shortly. When they were inside the cab, they held hands. Her head leant against his shoulder. When they entered their hotel room, he picked her up bridal style. She smiled and put her hands around his neck. They looked at each other with loving expression. Kuon stared at his bride and leant up to kiss her. They kissed each other playfully. She laughed when he missed her lips. She leant down and pulled away when he tried to kiss her. They did that back and forth.<p>

He put her down and wrapped his arms around her waist. They smiled at each other. He leant down and captured her lips. They kissed each other softly at first. He pushed against her lips. He nibbled on her lower lips, asking for an entry. She parted her lips slightly, letting his tongue into her mouth. He devoured her lips hungrily. He felt himself getting aroused. His slacks felt tight. He was about to pull away when he felt her hands playing with his shirt's buttons. He pulled her closer, pressing her body against his. He could feel her sweet curves on him.

She felt dizzy with the kisses they were sharing. She didn't realise that her hands were moving on her own. She ran her hands along his hard chest. She felt herself pressed against him. She felt something hard pressed against her stomach. She shivered when she felt her dress was off. She felt herself pinned down against the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at the man hovering above her. His shirt was unbuttoned. She could see several buttons were about to fall off. She could see his toned chest. She had an urge to run her hands on it.

Kuon saw the sexy girl under him looking up at him with lustful eyes. She wore a pair of white lingerie. He recognised the lingerie she was wearing as the pair he had presented her on White Day. When she opened the gift, she was Setsu. Setsu thanked her brother for the thoughtful gift. He got the idea to give her lingerie for White Day after seeing her in black lingerie. He fantasised her in white lingerie after that incident. He was sure when they were playing their roles she would stay true to her character and thus went on with the bold idea.

"You're beautiful," he said it against her lips. She blushed at that and he went on kissing her passionately.

They kept kissing whilst their hands roamed freely. She ran her hands on his hard chest, whilst his hands went to her back and unclasped her bra in a flash. He lifted up the cups and squeezed her breasts lightly. She moaned softly against his lips. He pinched her hardened peaks and she moaned louder. He kissed her lips softly, went down and kissed her neck. His lips lingered there and she could feel a little pricking pain on her neck. His hands were still massaging her breasts slowly and made her let out erotic sound. Her voice made him getting more excited.

His lips started to move lower and he went for her left breast. He sucked on her nipple and he could hear her moaned louder. He felt her hands sank into his blond locks and made him pressed against her chest harder. His mouth went lower, kissing her bare stomach. One of his hands went to her pants and pulled it down her legs slowly till it was off her legs. He saw her writhe under him and found her adorable. Her lustful face aroused him even more. He went back and found her mouth, kissing her softly while his hand was moving lower. He felt her soft curls with his finger and went lower, trying to find something.

"AHH!" she moaned loudly when she felt him touched her sensitive part. She felt electricity run down her spine. "NO!"

"No?" he asked whilst rubbing her swollen centre harder with his finger. He kissed her ear and made her moaned against him. "You're wet," He whispered huskily and licked her ear.

"AH… no… ah…" she couldn't continue her words. She felt something was sliding in and out her body. _His… finger?_ _No, this feels weird… _"AH! I'm…" She came in his hand. She felt his fingers grazing her core and it gave her a tingling sensation. She felt she wet herself. She felt very sensitive down there. Her body shook softly.

"Coming?" He smiled against her lips.

Her mind was blank. She didn't know what to answer him. She didn't know how to describe the feeling. She saw him pulled away from her. She saw him unzipped his slacks, revealing his boxer. She blushed slightly. He chuckled at her flustered state. He removed his boxer and her eyes widened. She blushed redder when she saw his hardened member. _He's huge._

Kuon was still staring down at his lady love. He was satisfied with her reaction. He saw how her eyes lingered on his manhood. He leant down and captured her lips again, engaging her in a long and deep kiss.

She could feel the tip of his engorged flesh at her entrance, nudging her fold. She moaned at the feel of it rubbing against her sensitive folds. She closed her eyes when she felt the pleasure started to overcome her senses once again.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Ye—yes… Ah… " she cried out.

He gripped his member firmly and rubbed it slowly against her core. She moaned louder and whimpered at the feel.

When he felt her wet enough, he entered her in a flash. She cried out in pain. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. It pained him when he saw her tears. He kissed her tears away, trying to ease her pain. He stayed still on top of her, waiting for her to adjust to him. He felt her inner wall squeezed him hard. "It hurts," he said and panted hard.

Meanwhile, she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach when he entered her. She felt him tearing her inside. She felt really full with him inside of her. Her body tensed. She tried to get use to the feeling.

"Kyouko!" Kuon groaned in pain. "Relax a bit. You're squeezing me so hard. It… hurts," he winced. It was after all, had been long for him.

She writhed under him. She tried to relax. "Sorry, am I hurting you?" she asked with her tears was still rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He smiled painfully and went down to kiss her softly, trying to make her relax. He felt her kissing him back. "I love you, Kyouko," he said against her lips.

"I love you, Corn," she replied lovingly.

_She loves me?_ He felt happy when he heard her say it. He smiled and asked softly, "Can I move now?"

"Move?" she asked confusedly.

He chuckled at her question. He kissed her and started to move his hips against her slowly. One of his hands was on her butt, squeezing her lightly whilst the other was stroking her sensitive nub. She cried out in pleasure from the feel of him inside of her. His touches on her other sensitive parts increased the pleasure she felt. He thrust in and out her body faster and deeper. He groaned and felt himself was close. "Kyouko," he cried out her name. "I'm close."

"AH… NO! It's… AH… CORN… I'm…" Her mind was blank. She couldn't phrase how she felt at the moment.

They climaxed together. Both of them panted hard from their previous activity. His manhood was still inside her body. He stared down at her and wiped her tears. She smiled and cried at the same time. He kissed her lips softly and embraced her tightly. He felt her relaxed against him. He said, "I love you, Kyouko. Now and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Good grief! I wrote a lemon when I planned only a lime? That was hard really. And the setting in prologue led me to write one for this fic I think. I'm not really good in writing lemon. This was only my second attempt on lemon. So, don't curse me if I sucked at it! I need to practice more I think. I enjoyed writing the part they were in the chapel more than the part they were doing 'that' though.**

**Speaking of which, thankfully this fic is an M fic. LOL. Anyhow, her reaction, I used the reaction from a certain heroine of certain manga. I forgot what manga that was. It was a josei manga though. So we are back to the prologue timeline. Well, the next chapter that is. :D Did you get what happened in the prologue? So I guess most reader will start to ramble about how DENSE Kyouko was after all he had done for her.**

**Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like to tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Japanese Terms :<strong>

**Kon'in Todoke : Marriage Registration Form**

**Kon'in Youken Gubi Shoumeisho : Affidavit of Competency to Marry - required by a foreigner to marry a Japanese in Japan. It has to be translated to Japanese as well.**

**Inkan : Seal stamp. Instead of signature, Japanese used Inkan, so did Chinese and Korean**

**Koseki Tohon : Family registry**

* * *

><p><strong>The requirement of getting married in Japan (either with Japanese or non Japanese) can be found in the website of USA embassy in Japan and any other website. :)<strong>


	13. You Are All I Love

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

**Warning : Slight lemonade ! Not explicit!**

**This chapter is the continuation of the Prologue. So if you found it confusing after reading the Newlyweds Chapter, you should go back and read the prologue again then read this chapter after that. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : You Are All I Love<strong>

He had a nice sleep from yesterday. He dreamed of making love to his lady love. He could feel himself getting aroused. _Argh! Damn! Why this… eh someone is crying?_ He could hear someone was crying. It was getting clear when he had gathered all his thought. He opened his eyes slowly. He turned and found Kyouko beside him. She was sitting with blanket around her body and it covered up till her neck. He blinked hastily and rubbed his eyes. _Why is she crying?_ He sat up slowly, not wanting to startle her. He was about to reach for her when he realised he was topless_. I didn't put on clothes? I am naked!_ He thought when he lifted up his blanket a little. _No wonder… I…_ He turned to the crying girl again. _Did we…? Shit! Yes, we did that last night. Oh this is the worst! She's going to hate me…_ His heart clenched tight when he saw her tears kept flowing down her cheeks. She was sobbing softly. It seemed to him that she tried to suppress her voice. _It's my fault. I did that to her. _He wanted to hit himself. He composed himself and decided to…

She was still sitting and thinking. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She looked down and a sparkling thing caught her attention. She laughed ironically in silent. _He even got a ring? What a perfect actor. He thought of everything. Think, Kyouko! _she told herself. _Okay, I have to get off the bed and prepare breakfast or something. The roles are still…_ "Kyaa…" she let out a squeak when she felt her body being enveloped by strong arms. She stiffened.

"Why are you crying?" Kuon asked carefully. He knew why she was crying, but decided to ask nevertheless.

Kyouko turned and her eyes widened. _No! He caught me crying._ She tried to break free. "No, I am not. Let me go, Corn!" She struggled but he didn't budge.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I have to go prepare hmmph…" she tried to say. He silenced her with a kiss. She tried her best to push him. She was scared. "NO!"

"Kyouko, please calm down!" he said and his hand stroked her head softly. "Please… I need to…"

She stopped and stared up at him. Then, she cried out painfully and buried herself in his chest. She cried and cried till she felt she could cry no more. Kuon hugged her tightly and stroked her back softly. His heart was aching. He realised that he had made his most important woman cried because of his stupidity. He cursed himself for giving in into the temptation_. I'm such a jerk. I should be shot to dead._

"I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm such a jerk."

She stiffened. "No, we were playing roles. It's…" she started and she felt her tears rolled down again. "Let's just pick new one?"

"No, I don't want to," he said. "How could you be so… calm after I did something unforgivable to you? I took your virginity whilst we… NO. It's not the game." He pulled away and lifted her chin up, made her stare up at him. Her eyes turned away. "Look at me, Kyouko!"

She turned her eyes and looked into his eyes. He looked painful. _No! Oh… if that girl knew… then…_ "Corn… I… I…"

"I love you, Kyouko," he said, hoping she would finally understand.

Her eyes widened. _How could he say so? He has someone he loves… Is he still playing role? _"No, Corn. You don't love me. You have a girl you love, remember?"

He froze and then recovered quickly. "Whoever told you that?"

She pursed her lips tight and didn't answer. _He would kill me now. He…_

"The only one I told about the girl I love was a rooster guy," he said sternly_. I will kill that rooster guy. How dare he went around and told people lies. I didn't even tell him the girl's name. And look, she got it the wrong way. I have to explain to her that the one I love is her, not some random girl._

"It's not important. If you love that girl, why did you sleep with me?"

He sighed. "Why do you think I sleep with you if I really have someone I love then?"

"For the roles?" she answered in a low voice.

He was stunned. He blinked. _She really thought that I will sleep with someone for roles? She was the first woman after all these years. And damn… she felt so… No, it's not the time to think how wonderful it was when she was under me, writhing and crying out my name. Great! I'm a big pervert!_ "Can't you see that the one I love is you?"

"No, you said that you are dating someone and you're in first base with her. There's no way you love me," she argued. Her heart ached. _It hurts…_

_She even knew about the first base thing. I'll really kill that rooster the next time I meet him. What did he exactly tell her?_ "I don't know what had you heard from that rooster guy, if he was the one telling you about the **girl** I love," he said. He tried to tone down his anger. He was holding a knife and threatened the said rooster in his mind. He could see Bou ask him to spare his life. _You wish, rooster! You told Kyouko a lie! You have to pay! _"But it's not true."

"I didn't hear it from a rooster guy because…" she stopped and gritted her teeth, gathering all her courage. "I was Bou. So, you tell me, what's not true? You told me yourself!" she shouted.

His eyes widened. "You were Bou-san?" he asked incredulously. Bou and Kyouko's images lined up in his head. He couldn't believe it. _Then I practically confessed to her, and she still didn't get it? Why?_

"Yes, kill me or whatever," she said, pushing him away. "Let's pick new roles! Quit playing husband, will you?"

_She hates me now. I have to explain. I don't want her to get the wrong idea._ "Kyou…" he began.

She glared at him and he shrank down. She reached for the table beside of his bed and took the glass. She poured the content and said, "Pick one!"

He hesitated. "Can you please listen to me first?"

"I said pick it!" she said sternly.

He sighed and gave up. He picked one of the papers and handed it to her. She opened it quickly and her eyes widened. "Not this one! Pick another!" He knew he couldn't against her now. He complied and picked another. She opened it and, "NO! Take it again!"

"All of the roles I written were couple roles," He elaborated and she froze. "You know yours, open it all!"

"Why did you even write these roles?" she asked, frustrated when she had opened all the papers. She glared daggers at him.

The remaining roles which were written by him were husband and wife with children, middle age husband and wife, and old age husband and wife. Her remaining written roles were best friends, master and her pet.

"I tried to make you to see me as a man."

"You are a man," she said sternly. "Even children know that."

He growled in frustration. "It's not that. Everyone knows I am a man. I meant, not about gender."

"Then what it is?" She tilted her head to right, asking for some explanation.

"I meant I was trying to make you see me romantically."

She gaped. _Why? Then what about the girl? _"Romantically? You have a girl you like, for God's sake. Why do you want to do something with me?"

"Cause I love you. YOU are the girl I love."

"No!" She shook her head. "You lied! You're the most desirable man in Japan. You can get any woman you want. There's no way you can love me," she screamed out her frustration.

"I'm the biggest failure in relationship because I didn't know love… till I fell for you. I'd got so many NGs when I played Katsuki. You knew that too."

She nodded. "You told me, sort of…"

He nodded and continued, "Remember the kitchen incident when I asked you whether you had ever kissed?"

She nodded again.

"I was myself. I almost kissed you but YOU… played your part really well and told me to come back to my senses. Someone told me that love will make someone lose his cool and composure. YOU made me realise I lose myself that time. I had never lost my composure before."

She pursed her lips tight. "But the girl…"

_She's so persistent. The girl is her. There is no other girl. _Kuon sighed deeply. He was frustrated. "Kyouko… listen to me really well!" he sounded stern.

She stayed silent. She was waiting.

"I love you, why did it so hard to comprehend for you? Without roles, you won't even see me. You hate the idea of love after that guy broke your heart brutally. When he was around, your mind was occupied with him. I was frustrated. I want you to see me. I don't know why you think that I love someone else. You are all I love. We… I lost control, I had to admit. It's not even an excuse. I'm a jerk. You can grill me, kill me, chop me or whatever you want but please… can you start to see me as a man?"

She froze. _He loves me? But he said he was dating her. _Her heartbeat sped up. She felt her heart was getting warm but she still have a doubt. "But you said that you were dating her."

_That girl again._ _She's not listening at all. _"Yes, I was sort of **dating** you at that time, wasn't it? I liked it when I said it. It felt real for me and never once I thought that I was the one misleading you, and made you believe I love some other girl. The girl I told you is… you. Funny isn't it? I practically confessed to you and you have no idea?"

"I... but… you can't possibly love…" she stopped. "…me?" She was confused.

"Why? After I went all the trouble to get those papers for marriage, you still didn't get the idea that you made me fell for you hard. It hurt me that you didn't see me and that you did all this for roles." He stared at her.

She blinked and her tears rolled down. "Because you said we were playing roles. It was just a game for you… no… us. We agreed on that."

"Will you sleep with someone because of roles?"

She shook her head.

"Good! I won't either."

"But what about your actor rule of heart?"

He sighed. "That's something I made up to cheer you up. You were really disturbed back then after he… kissed you forcefully," he said slowly, trying to suppress his anger. At the same time, he didn't want her to remember it again. He could almost sense Mio was appearing. "And I won't sleep with someone because of roles. No one should. Maybe there were bed scenes in drama or movie but… it wasn't real. And I haven't got to that kind of roles yet. If you don't want me to do it if ever, I'll listen to you and reject that kind of roles."

Her eyes widened. She found it surprising. "Um… why?"

"I told you. I love you. I'll do anything for you and I'd rather lose my job than losing you. Then I have to tell you that even though I lost control, I was myself last night. It would be a lie if I said I didn't dream of touching you and making love to you. You occupy my mind all the time. I secretly hoped that the matrimony last night in the chapel was true. I'm getting greedier the more we get closer. I didn't want to end the boyfriend girlfriend roles so fast. I was disappointed when you said to pick another role. I want you as girlfriend and I want you more as my wife. I wasn't joking when I said if only I could get your _koseki tohon_ and your mother's consent," he released all his frustration, stating everything slowly and clearly. He didn't want her to misunderstand him for umpteenth times. He felt really tired.

She stayed still and tried to digest his words. _He loves me and he wants me to be his… wife?_ She blushed at that thought. She looked down and saw the ring. "Weren't we playing game? I don't understand."

"It is **NOT** a game for me. I'm serious, Kyouko. Was last night a game for you? I heard you, you know." He smiled.

She tilted her head, didn't understand what he meant. "Heard what?"

"You said you love me," he said bluntly. "I was really happy when I heard that. Did you mean it?"

Her face blushed brightly. "Um… I meant it. And no, it wasn't a game for me too. I…" She blushed brighter. "I love you, Corn." Her heart felt warm. She felt really happy. She had never thought that the girl he told Bou was her. She laughed at herself for being stupid and blind.

His face lit up. He was really happy when she confirmed it. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Kyouko. So, are we okay? Dating or should we just get married? Whichever you want."

"Corn…" She wrapped her arms around his torso. "We can't get married now. I'm underage even though I am eligible. You need her consent for that. Let's just date for the mean time."

"I'll find her if you want. I can't stand the thought that I defiled you when we haven't got married yet. You mean a lot to me," he said whilst rubbing her back softly. "I'm sorry I was being such an arse. Is your body okay?"

She nodded. "It hurt at first but… I felt good too. Um, you don't have to find mother. I can wait. We don't have to get married now."

"You felt good?" he teased. He saw her nodded and blushed at the question. He knew it well. _She came twice. _He chuckled inwardly then gasped upon a realisation. He looked at her and sighed in frustration. "Actually, I just remembered that I…" he hesitated, "didn't use any protection at all. If you got pregnant, and we haven't got married by the time he/she was born then… it wouldn't be good for our child."

She froze. She pulled away and stared up at him. She was horrified at that thought. "Child? But I… don't want any children."

"I want the child. I honestly don't want you to... discontinue the pregnancy, if ever," he said with serious face.

"It's not that I'd consider to discontinue it IF ever, because it's your child too but... I'm scared. What if I am being cruel to her/him? What if I…" she rambled out her reasons.

"Kyouko, I'm not a father material as well. I was a brute and you know that I struggled a lot as a child. But if it's with you, if you are by my side, I think I'll be able to be a good father."

"You will be a good father. I could feel it when we played that father and son roles. As for me… I… I don't know how to be a good mother. My own mother threw me away. I'm really afraid that I…" She shook her head.

He said slowly. "Kyouko, you are not your mother. You're you. You are caring. You can cook a lot of delicacies. I'm pretty sure that our child will be well fed. You're naturally a born nurturer. I'm sure you will love him or her once the baby is born. You WILL definitely be a good mother."

"You said the same thing with Hizuri-sensei. You're really father and son."

He frowned. "Well, it's my personal opinion. But guess you can say so. He's my father anyway." He kissed her soundly on her lips. "And I believe that you won't do something bad to our child."

"You think so?" Her eyes were gleaming. She still looked not sure but she felt hopeful.

He nodded. "Yes, just like you believe I will be a good father. Let's just get married, okay? We'll find her."

"Okay." She smiled and then frowned.

"What is it?" Kuon asked when he noticed her frowning.

"Your image. I don't want to ruin your image," Kyouko said. "You can't marry me."

"Kyouko, I've told you, I'd rather lose my job than losing you. It's nothing if it compared to losing you."

"But…" she tried to argue.

"You won't ruin my image. You're popular as well. It's me who should be afraid ruining your image."

"Eh, why?" she asked. "I'm not as popular as you."

"You're rising but you're a girl. Men are more easily forgiven but women aren't the same. That's one of the reason I want to marry you soon. If you got pregnant out of the wedlock, your career will sink and I'll feel very guilty. You love your job after all."

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Corn."

He chuckled. "That's my fault for getting you into this at the first place. You shouldn't thank me. You should have killed me, grilled me, chop my head off or something like that."

"But… I don't think any man will be as thoughtful as you."

He smiled. "Thanks for your compliment then. Let's clean up! You might want some breakfast?"

She smiled. "You remember breakfast? I feel that I was just bribing you. I decided that… hmmph…" she was silenced with a kiss.

"I'll be the one responsible for that, honey."

* * *

><p>"Why are you camping at the corner of the tub?" Kuon asked with a sly smile on his face.<p>

The two of them were getting into the bathtub together. They wanted to stay close to each other especially after they learnt about each other's feeling earlier the morning. Kyouko was at the end of the bathtub with blushes on her cheeks while Kuon sat leisurely with his head and upper body leaning against the wall at the other end. Even though they had slept together once, she still couldn't feel comfortable being seen naked. She tried her best to cover her body with her hands. Thankfully, the bathtub was filled with bubbles.

"Um…" she tried to answer but instead she blushed brighter.

He chuckled. "I've seen you and you've seen me," he teased.

She fidgeted in her place. She turned to see him and saw him smiling at her. "I have never got into a bath with a man," she stuttered.

"I reckon so. This is my first time getting into a bath with a woman as well. It will be the second time if last time you agreed to get a shower together." He reminded her. "I was really surprised back then."

"Eh? That was… Setsu, not me. I was surprised as well. I really think you were sleeping inside the bathtub." She said. "I didn't mean to... I was so ashamed and…"

He laughed softly. "Heh? So you got flustered too and that time I was really disappointed that you kept your calm façade on."

"Setsu wouldn't blush," she reminded him. "She's got _ani-con._"

"Ya, I know." He smiled meaningfully. "Come on here, Love. I won't do anything to you. I just want to hold you close." He held out his both hands.

She looked hesitant. She bit her lip and then slowly moved closer to him. He pulled her into his arms and turned her over. He hugged her tight. She leant her body against his chest. She blushed when she felt his manhood against her lower back. She felt comfortable in his arms even though she was feeling weird around her lower body part. He kissed her head and ran his hands on her arms, rubbing her softly.

"Corn," she called out to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean with perfect talisman?"

Kuon was startled at the question. He chuckled. "I didn't understand that at first. Boss was the one who said it but I have to agree with him. You're my perfect talisman."

"Why?"

"You saved me with your voice when I was sinking so deep into my darkness. Boss said that you'd pull me out of the darkness when I felt that I couldn't move."

"He said so? That's… surprising," she sounded surprised. "You said I saved you?"

"Yes. Countless time… with your voices. When I heard your voice, I was brought back to my sanity and my senses." He smiled and kissed her head again. "You see… I need you, my perfect talisman. "

She blushed. "If you think so. I wanted to help you. I couldn't stand seeing you struggling."

"Really? Thank you. I used to hate myself. I'd rather being Ren than Kuon. Kuon was a monster. I told you about Rick remember?"

"Yes. So, what about now? Are you still…"

"Sometimes yes but I have you as Setsu, and now I have you fully for myself."

They sat still. Kuon was still rubbing her arms softly. He felt himself getting aroused. He was sure that his hardened member pressed hard against her back. He tried to stay calm. He didn't want her to freak out. His hands started wandering down her body and he heard her moan.

"Corn… your finger is touching my… ah…" she moaned sexily and excited him more.

"Your what?" He asked and kissed her neck.

"… Ah…" She felt his finger slid into her body.

He chuckled. He slid his finger out of her core and took her right hand. He led her hand down her body. He made her touch herself. "Have you never played with yourself?"

"Play? What do you mean?" she asked between moans. She felt her own finger was grazing her throbbing nub.

"Pleasuring yourself… like this." He made her finger circling around her engorged nub and he could hear her moan louder. Her voice echoed inside the bathroom. He led her lower, trailing along her core. He held her hand firmly and one of her finger entered herself. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her own finger inside herself. He made her slid her finger in and out her body. She moaned louder and she felt something came out from her body when she finally climaxed. She panted hard.

"If you get aroused and I'm not there for you, you can play with yourself." He chuckled.

She blushed. "I felt something came out from… um…my body when I..."

"It's the proof that you feel good. You'll feel wet when you're aroused. And… when you came, you'll think you wet yourself as well. You don't have to feel ashamed."

"Then I didn't wet my pants last time," she said in a low voice and he heard it.

"Eh? You what?" Kuon asked.

She told him with red face about the time when he squeezed her butt. He was beaming and grinned slyly.

"So, you have no idea you got aroused?"

She nodded.

"I have a confession to make as well," he said and continued, "That very same night, when you asked me what you can do for me, I was…" He whispered it in her ear. Her eyes widened and she turned around to face him. She saw him slightly blushing.

She suppressed her laughter. "You were pleasuring yourself and did it again in the bathroom? Oh! I'm sorry that I…" she stopped. "made you feel that." She giggled.

His expression changed. She could see Emperor was surfacing. She squeaked when she felt him take her both hands. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Getting your help," he answered. He made her gripped him and made her hands moved up and down his shaft. While she was at it, his hand went to her lower part and he slid his finger into her. They pleasured each other. Their moans and groans echoed inside the bathroom. They cried out each other names when they came. They kissed each other softly afterwards.

"Thank you for helping me," he said seductively.

She blushed prettily, "Ah, um… maybe we should…"

He smiled, noticing her flustered state. "Let's clean up and get out!"

They took a quick shower afterwards. Both of them tried to hold themselves from jumping each other. It was especially hard on Kuon. They were finished in a mere minutes. She grabbed a towel, covered her body and stepped out fast. Kuon did the same and stepped out of the bathtub. He noticed fresh blood stains on the floor. He followed the stains and saw blood dripping and rolling down Kyouko's thighs. He pulled her to him. She squeaked in surprise. "What is it, Corn?"

"Are you hurting or…?" He ran his hand on her left thigh. "You're bleeding? Did you get hurt somewhere?" He looked at her exposed legs, trying to find the source of the blood.

Kyouko was stunned then looked down. She saw blood on the floor. She reached her hand to her lower body part. She looked at him with red face. "Um, Corn… I think I am having my period."

"Eh?" He blinked. "Period?"

She chuckled. "Sorry but… you can leave the bathroom first."

"Um… are you sure you don't need my help? Maybe I can get you sanitary pad or tampon or something?" he offered.

"No," she ushered him to leave the bathroom. "I'm okay by myself. I got it in here."

"O…" the bathroom door was closed before him with a loud thud. "kay…"

* * *

><p>Later the night, Kyouko went to Ren's apartment. They agreed to stop playing the roles. He didn't need the role any longer. Kyouko was his now and his lady love had agreed to marry him. He was worried that she would change her mind. He would have to talk her into it again. He would have to go out of town tomorrow and for several days for his R-Mandy photo shoot after all. He had to clarify it fast.<p>

Kyouko ended up staying over at his apartment. They settled themselves in his huge bed. They had a little talk before they slept. Her head leant against his shoulder. He rubbed her arm softly, comforting her.

"Are you okay?"

Kyouko's face was a little pale. "I'm fine, Corn. It's a monthly thing. Don't worry!"

"Hmm… you don't look really fine."

She nuzzled into his arms and put her arm on his chest. "I'm fine really."

"Kyouko," he began. He sounded nervous.

"Yes?"

"Pregnant or not, I'll still want to marry you. Is that okay with you?" Kuon said. He didn't want her to think just because she didn't get pregnant, he would cancel the plan. _She tends to think negatively. I'll have to assure her about this particular matter._

She looked up to him. "Yes, Corn." _I thought he'd cancel the plan. He's really serious about me. _She felt happiness enveloped her body and gave her a warm feeling.

"So, I'll still proceed with my plan. Find your mother and ask for her consent. Later, we will have to tell my parents too."

She frowned. "Um, Corn, your parents… what if they don't like me?"

He noticed her uneasiness. "Don't worry! You got along well with Dad, right? And I'm sure mother will love you. They knew how I feel about you and nagged me to marry you when I called them. I thought that they were crazy for suggesting that. I haven't even dated you back then. But when we were at the chapel and were exchanging vows, I wanted it to be real." He took her left hand and kissed the ring on her finger. "I'm glad that you like the ring."

"I like it, but… I can't wear it in public," she said regretfully. She put the ring along with her Princess Rosa when she wasn't wearing it.

The rings they wore were wedding rings. When he bought the rings after he got his hair dyed, he initially planned to buy couple rings. He changed the plan when his eyes caught the wedding rings. Even though they used it for their fake wedding, he asked her to keep wearing it whenever they were in their disguises.

"You could when we married legally later."

"Are you sure you are okay with me?" she asked incredulously.

"That's my question. Are you sure you are okay with this kind of me? Kuon and Ren are different. I feel like having multiple personalities."

She laughed. "Kuon, Ren, Corn and Cain, you meant? But they are all you. You are all I love," she said and blushed brighter.

He chuckled. "Thank you, Kyouko. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I think I fulfilled several thoughts of the reviewers. More lemon (or is it lime? It's still a lemonade for me), done. Have Ren educates Kyouko regarding sex, done. Did you find any of your rambles in this chapter? I never thought it will go very long. :D Some of the reviewer asked, they did not use any protection? The answer is NO. Will she get pregnant? There, I gave you the answer. IMHO, I think getting pregnant with just once doing it unprotected would be like a gamble unless she was on her ovulation peak. ^ ^ By charting BBT, women know when is the safe day and when is not. So, doing unprotected sex doesn't mean she'd most likely getting pregnant.**

**I planned one more chapter and one epilogue. Thanks for bearing with me till this timeline. Thanks for reading. Review if you'd like to tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2 : MEMO OF UNDERSTANDING**

**To all the readers, since someone had been saying something considering abortion in review (you know who you are :)). I apologise if the topic (which wasn't important here) offended some of the people. It was kind of a moral message from me but if it offended someone, my deepest apologies. In my country, abortion is ILLEGAL. The doctors in here got medical ethics which forbid them to do the abortion practice, even some of the doctors here is not going to help with putting the IUD for birth control. ^ ^**

**In most school, in sex-ed, teacher's required to show the abortion process, in a video and/or slide presentation. It was CRUEL. I threw up after seeing one. It burned onto my brain till now although it was about 11 years ago. I watched a Korean Movie 'Sex is Zero' which got the same issue and saw how the heroine suffered after that. I cried after watching that. I kind of quoted from manga "Bara no Tameni" as well regarding 'not good for body'. I knew that one type of abortion was legal medically (even in here in my country) if it's considered harming the mother's body. A whole lot of letters of understanding will be required if this kind of medical procedure is going to be conducted. I kind of write this slightly here because this was an M Fic which required more mature people to understand it. ^ ^ **

**And once again... IT IS NOT A MAIN TOPIC, okay? Just a passer by. I'm sorry once again.**

**_Change something there in the fic to prevent offensiveness. Even though I personally think it's not a very big sensitive issues (no offence), there's almost always that issue in Josei Manga I read and the statements were harder than mine I think. Some manga for reference : Bara no Tame ni (Yoshimura Akemi), Clover (Chiiya Toriko) - the one I recently translated so it was still fresh in my mind, coincidentally the chapter with that issue too, 17 years old (I forgot the author). Some movies/dramas for reference : Jigoku Shoujo (forgot which episode it was), Sex is Zero (Korean movie) . It disturbed me if I was considered writing something sensitive and offended while I didn't mean that to sound like that. *sigh for umpteenth times*_**

**_I need to say, it would be very Ren to say that. Ren was a responsible man, and he would feel guilty. He was at fault after all. Yes, they lost control and it wasn't planned. They just got carried away. He knew Kyouko was the type easily disturbed and feel guilty even for something that wasn't her fault. So he would think that Kyouko will blame herself it that happened. Apparently, Ren's character was alike with Kyouko in this aspect. I'm not trying to lay some guilt on anyone. I offered my deepest apologies once more since I wanted to have a peace of mind._**

**And I just answered the reviews here for this chapter, since I got something to do, so the next chapter will take time. True that pregnant woman sometimes had bleeding that can be mistaken as period. A woman could be pregnant or not was depending on their ovulation cycle too. So there's no guarantee there's any 'safe' day actually. I took the most basic thing and put it in here. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Japanese term:<strong>

**Ani-con : Brother complex**


	14. Problem With Mother?

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 : Problem With Mother?<strong>

The Tragic Marker finished filming two weeks later. Cain and Setsu said goodbye to the fellow casts and crews. Cain smiled coldly and Setsu smiled mischievously whilst they were at it. Most of crews and casts still found the siblings strange and weird. It had been a relieved for most of them that the filming had finished. Even though they found Cain Heel scary, they still greeted and thanked him for his hard work.

Murasame apologised for being rude to the two siblings in the end which was waved off by the two. They said sorry as well for making fun of him. The actor laughed it off and said, "See you two at the premiere." He then left them afterwards.

The couple would leave for London the same night. They wouldn't attend the ending party and told everyone they'd see them in premiere the next 4 months. Director Konoe came to their hotel and had a chat with the two of them. He expressed his gratitude and amazement towards the two's acts as siblings. He hoped that he could have both of them in his next project, and told them to look forward to it. The two actors smiled and thanked the director for his consideration. The director left and said that he expected to meet them at the premiere once more.

Cain and Setsu then proceeded to check out from the hotel. They had to meet Lory and Jelly at the hotel's basement. Lory grinned widely when the two of them stepped into the trailer. Both actors cringed at the intensity of the grin. They smiled nervously at him.

"So… how is it Heel Siblings?" Lory asked cheekily. "Finally finished. Thank you for the hard work, Ren, Mogami-kun."

"It's okay, I think. Thanks for putting her with me," Ren said and Kyouko blushed a little.

Lory noticed the blush and laughed maniacally. "I know what you two did when in the roles," he stated with a cocky grin in his face.

Ren and Kyouko were stunned. Some thoughts quickly rolled inside their minds. _Did he know that we slept together?_ was the first to came into their mind. Ren was terrified. He crossed the line and if Lory knew, he would grill him for sure. Meanwhile, Kyouko was horrified as well. She didn't want anyone know about the particular matters. It was their secret to hold. It would be embarrassing if someone know about that. She was afraid that people would accuse her for that. Moreover, she was only 17 years old and Ren would be viewed as criminal for laying his hands on a girl under 18 years old.

"Hey, don't be so serious, you two," Lory said with his brows knitted after seeing them turned to stone over his words. He opened his notebook and showed them something. It was a blog. The blog'd got some pictures of Kyouko was looking down with a pen in her hand. She was seen signing something. Ren was seen behind her, smiling, and in his original hair and eye colours. There were several petals of Sakura fell down as well.

Ren and Kyouko's eyes widened. They recognised the photos. They were in Inokashira Park for a picnic and when some people recognised Kyouko as Mio. Both of them were relieved and at the same times got a little anxious.

"The pictures were so cute, if only Ren wasn't in disguise. You look good with blond hair," Lory said, deliberately left out the fact that he knew it was Kuon rather than Ren. "So, you two are dating, right?"

Both of the actors huffed in relief inwardly. They smiled and looked at each other. They seemed to contemplate what to tell him.

"Yes, we recently started dating," Ren confirmed. "Two weeks, right?" Kyouko nodded.

"Eh? But these pictures were taken earlier than two weeks." Lory looked at the pictures and pointed the picture submitted date. "And here I thought that you two will get married soon. What's the purpose of that paper I signed back then?"

"Well, for a game actually," Ren said hesitantly while looking at Kyouko anxiously. When he saw her smile, he was relieved.

"What kind of game?" Lory raised his brows. "Last time I heard her call you Dad… that game? So that paper was for marriage game?"

"Yes, it was _gokko_. It was a game to improve our acting," Ren said and continued, "But we did plan to get married in the near time… and the paper will be put to use anytime soon. We got a little problem though."

Lory grinned happily. "I bet."

"You bet?" both the two actors asked in unison.

"Mogami-kun is 17 years old now. She's underage. You need her mother's consent to legalise your marriage." He smiled mischievously. "Why with the rush? Not that I object to it." His smile got wider.

Both of them stiffened and felt nervous suddenly. "I guess I'm just impatient. Dad and Mom kind of suggested that when I called them last time," Ren managed to answer calmly.

A big question mark floated inside Lory's mind. _He called them? He's ready to go back then?_

"Kyouko knew about me, Boss," Ren added.

"Oh, I guess you have to tell her that." He chuckled. _He told her that too? He's really ready to go back to Kuon, I think? That's a good thing if he can finally move on._ "Well, I can't say anything. So, when can we announce your relationship? Soon? I'll have to ask our PR division to…" Lory was all worked up over the news. Both of them could see there were many love bubbles flowing around his head.

"Boss… wait up!" Ren immediately said before Lory got carried away.

Lory stopped in track. He pouted for being interrupted. "What?"

"Shachou. If anything possible, I think it would be best for Kuon and me to… just keep it for a while. I don't want to ruin his image." Kyouko fidgeted in her seat. "I'm not a very well-known actress as well, maybe after I got a little bit more…"

"No, you're wrong, Mogami-kun. You're in high demand now, thanks to those two awards. Even though most of it was modelling gigs and CMs as I saw. Have you reviewed your drama offers? Your Box-R will be finished filming soon, right?" Lory stated.

"Yes, it is. I haven't reviewed any of them yet. Most of it is still antagonist roles." She sighed when she thought back to the mountain of scripts she had accepted after she won the awards.

"Yes, perhaps. Mio contributed a lot to the offers. Antagonist roles require someone with top notch acting skill. Not everyone could play it. I think Kuu taught you that?" Lory pointed a finger at her.

She nodded. "It's not that I'm going to reject the roles. I just have no time yet with current schedule. I'll review it soon."

"You're going to need a manager." Lory typed something on his notebook and made a reminder.

"Eh? But…" She tried to protest.

"You need a manager, Mogami-kun. I can't let my rising actress managed her own schedule, right? Sawara-kun wouldn't have the time to." Lory waved off her protest. "So, how about the announcement?"

"I still think it wouldn't be wise for me to announce it for now. The public will think that I… use him to boost my career," Kyouko said. "Maybe after I debuted, but I have to wait till I turned 18 years old and graduated from Love Me first?"

Lory seemed to think. "It's not a problem if you want to debut anytime soon. Well, if we got the right role for you."

"Eh, but…then I'll need my mother's consent too. What about Love me?" Kyouko found it confusing.

"Ah, consent for work? It had been taken care of," Lory said with a grin. "And if you need consent for marriage, I can help you too."

Kyouko and Ren were speechless. _What tricks did he hide under his sleeves?_

"Hoho… of course, right? Your mother's consent is important in your current age. Why do you think you can go to high school? Why do you think you can act in Dark Moon then Box-R?" Lory smirked. "Fuh, don't underestimate me! It's not even funny if LME get sued for accepting an underage worker. It took time to find your mother, but she wasn't far from us. She's a lawyer right?"

Kyouko's eyes widened. "Um, perhaps? Mother went out of town a lot." She wasn't really sure about her mother's occupation. She always looked so busy.

"Mogami Saena, right? She is working in a law firm around here. She sometimes takes cases from LME. Well… for some actors' divorces," Lory huffed desperately. He didn't like the word 'divorce' since he was a big supporter of love. "She's a _rikon bengoshi_."

Ren cringed in the background. _Divorce Lawyer? I think it will be tough to get her consent then._ He sighed inwardly.

"It wasn't easy to persuade her at first. She insisted that you have to finish your high school and then go to the university as the exchange to allowing you to be an actress. She specifically told me to have you enrolled in Law School. The one paying for your high school tuition is her too. I think she wants you to be a lawyer like her. I haven't told you this because… you look very painful the last time you told me about your mother." Lory smiled sympathetically. "And also… she said not to tell you that till you finished high school. I signed several agreement letters with her regarding this too. So she would sue me if I'm not keeping my words."

Ren cringed. _She sounded really strict._

Meanwhile, Kyouko's face changed when she heard Lory's long explanation. "If she was around here, why did she leave me in Kyoto?" Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"For that, you need to ask her by yourself," Lory answered. "I'll give you her address."

Ren reached for Kyouko and enveloped her in an embrace. He stroked her back softly, soothing her. Lory smiled evilly upon the view though he tried to tone down. He was happy that his number one Love Me girl had found love. He was happy as well that the _ren'ai onchi_ Ren fell so hard till he couldn't wait to get married. _I'll definitely have to inform Kuu about this._ He grinned widely.

"So, first thing first, you have to decide on your debut role. I believe not all of them are antagonist roles. Ren will help you with that," Lory turned to Ren and Ren nodded. "Make a wise choice. If possible, drama with many LOVES in it. You know what I mean…" Lory grinned.

Ren cringed. _This love obsessed old man… _Even Kyouko shivered a bit when she heard Lory's tone.

"Second, regarding the announcement, I'll leave it to you two to re-think your decision. You'll get married after all. Third, get Mogami sensei's consent. Fourth, no more Love Me for you since you're considered graduated. I'll transfer you to Matsushima-kun instead. Sawara-kun can finally be relieved," Lory laughed when he said that. He then sighed when he saw Kyouko was still burying herself in Ren's arms. "You two are free to leave and Ren…"

Ren turned to look at Lory while he was still stroking Kyouko's back softly. "Yes?"

"She's difficult, I assure you. Good luck!"

Ren smiled. "Thanks, Boss."

* * *

><p>Kanae and Kyouko were sitting inside the Karaoke Box where they usually met if they want to talk something in secret. Kanae stared at Kyouko intently while Kyouko shrank down being stared like that.<p>

"You're cruel!" Kanae stated. "You left me in Love Me with Amamiya. You were the one who persuaded me to enter Love me and you left? I was really surprised when Sawara-san told me that last month. But since I was busy with that messy assignment, I couldn't contact you too."

"Err…" Kyouko smiled awkwardly. She didn't know how to start telling her best friend why she graduated from Love Me.

"What happened really? And you're so busy with your debut drama right after Box R finished filming two months ago. Your manager pissed me off too. Who does he think he is? Why did you even let him hold your mobile phone?" Kanae was really pissed off. She grumbled and pouted.

Kyouko's manager, Torii Ken, was a young man around Yashiro's age. He had been assigned as Kyouko's manager since two months ago. He was a bit clumsy but was good with his job arranging Kyouko's schedule so it wouldn't seem really hectic. He was good with gadget and was a good friend to Yashiro. Ren wasn't really happy when he knew that Kyouko's manager was a man, but he almost laughed out loud when Kyouko told him that manager of hers was interested in Yashiro. Torii hated woman even though he liked his charge. Kyouko wasn't a bratty and egoist celebrity like his previous charge who was a girl as well. She was quite mature and cooperative, which made Torii found her likeable. One thing he didn't like about his current charge was her low self-esteem. He thought that an actress should have self-confidence without being self-centred like most celebrities. He was working on it by reminding her all the time. He picked up Kyouko's phone when she was filming, and when he heard Kanae's demanding tone, he lectured her to be more polite.

Currently, Kyouko was filming her debut drama. It was an action romance drama with Ren as the male lead. There was no announcement made regarding their relationship in the end even though some people around them kept guessing. Both of them thought it was best for them to keep it private. They wouldn't want anyone disturbed their private moments with their schedules being so packed and they rarely had time together. They were in disguises when they went out but they mostly just spent their time cuddling on the sofa in his apartment and or cooking together. Sometimes they cooked in Daruma-ya. Taishou was quite happy and offered Ren cooking lessons. He liked Ren even though he didn't show it. Taishou showed his strict face all the time. Sometimes it was just Taishou and Ren cooking the meal whilst Kyouko and Okami were waiting in the dining room.

Meanwhile, Kanae was busy with her role in another family type drama. She hated it but she was starting to enjoy it. Moreover she worked with Hiou again and this time the role was bigger.

"So, you'd better spill!" Kanae said.

Kyouko flinched at her tone. "Um… well… it's because… I…" She was hesitating.

"Fine! You forget me as best friend." Kanae's tears dropped from the corners of her eyes.

Kyouko's heart clenched tight. She threw herself to Kanae and hugged her tight. "Mouko-san… No! Don't say it like that! You're my best friend… it's just…"

"Mou!" She tried to push Kyouko away but she didn't budge. "So what is it? How could you graduate and leave me alone to survive the pink curse?"

"I'm sorry. I…" Kyouko pulled away a little and murmured something.

"Mou… I can't hear you," Kanae said. "What is it really? Is it because you are dating Tsuruga Ren?"

Kyouko gaped at her. "How do you…" she couldn't continue her words.

Kanae smirked and said, "Most people had suspected that. You two were acting all lovey-dovey in that award ceremony. It was on the big screen, you know?"

Kyouko's eyes stared blankly. _We did? Eh? We didn't play roles at that time though._

Kanae chuckled. "Really, you're so slow. I was right when I said he liked you romantically. Mou… and you said you couldn't even laugh because it wasn't funny."

"Because it was really impossible that time. It sounded like a joke."

Kanae snorted. "I wasn't even joking."

"Yeah but… he is the most desirable man in Japan. I was just a newbie actress who just started acting. Why did he want to do something with me?" Kyouko continued.

"Yeah, but he did want to do something with you. There's no way a man would give such an expensive jewel for a girl who meant nothing to him. Mou… you're hopeless. So you'd better spill now. Why was there no announcement? Since when did you start dating? And…" Many questions came out from her mouth.

Kyouko answered it carefully, leaving out the private information since she was too shy to share it with Kanae_. Everyone has one or two secret they didn't want to tell even to a best friend._ She thought inwardly. _Sorry, Mouko-san…_

"Married? WHAT?" Kanae gaped. "You're just 17 right? Why with the rush? Are you pregnant or something? Isn't that a crime then?"

"No, I am not," she answered with red face. "Why do you think so?"

"Mou… it's just a hunch… but if it's not the case, well, I'm sorry." She huffed.

Kyouko cringed.

"What? That's actually quite common for celebrities to have shotgun wedding. I heard a lot about it. I don't really agree with it but it's people choice," she said with a smile. "And… I have to tell you this. I really don't want to have a love me assignment 'taking care of Tsuruga's kid' or 'babysit Kyouko's kid'. Don't you dare to…" She pointed a finger at her. "How can you tell an actress to babysit? Mou…" She looked frustrated. _That old man will definitely have me do that one day. No! I got to graduate fast._

Kyouko laughed. "Don't worry, Mouko-san. It's not that it is going to happen anytime soon. I need my mother's consent if I want to get married. Whilst I…" She sighed. "Don't have any courage to meet her."

"Why?" She found it amusing.

"Ah… I was not really in a good term with my mother," she said sadly. "She left me when I was twelve in Fuwa Ryokan. My mother was a perfectionist. She expected me to always get 100 for every test. Shachou told me that she was actually around here. She's a lawyer. I didn't even know that."

"Wow, that's… too much actually, but…" Kanae patted her on her shoulder. "Getting married or not, I think you have to go meet your mother especially if she is around. It has been a long time since you meet her, right?" She blushed brightly upon a realisation. _Great! I, who hate being with my family actually gave her advice regarding family matters. She had affected me too much._

"You think so?" Kyouko looked at her with her puppy dog eyes.

Kanae smiled nervously. She was trying to hold herself from hugging her best friend. _She is too cute… just like a lost puppy._ She nodded profusely. "Yes. I think so… maybe you can make things clear with her. Maybe after these years you've separated from her, she'll at least miss you or something? Well, just go to her and make sure!"

Kyouko considered her words and then nodded. "Thank you for you encouragement, Mouko-san," Kyouko said. Her face lit up. She looked at Kanae with hopeful eyes. Kanae could almost see her tail wagging furiously. She shifted a little and squeaked when Kyouko threw herself at her and hugged her tightly.

"MOU! GET OFF ME!"

* * *

><p>"Kyouko, come!" Kuon was waving to her. They were in his apartment's kitchen, doing their usual cooking lesson.<p>

Kyouko came close to him and noticed the freshly baked sponge cakes. "You want me to try it?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Hopefully today's trial is a success. I really measured the ingredients carefully this time…" He said. "Wait a minute while I'm decorating the cake." He sliced the cake into two parts. He put cream on top of it. He arranged the strawberries on the cake. He put the other parts on top of the strawberry. He put the cream, covering all the cake's surface and side. He decorated it with strawberry again afterwards. Kyouko watched him with a smile. She had seen him did it often. This was their 20th attempts on Strawberry Short Cake. He sliced it and put it on a plate. He handed it to her.

Kyouko took the cake and scooped it. She ate it and savoured the taste. "It's so fluffy and… not really sweet. The cream is just right. It's delicious. You made it right this time." She smiled. "Here, taste it!" She held out the spoon with cake and he ate it.

"You're right. It's delicious. Finally after… twenty attempts!" He laughed. "Really, I think my effort for this cake was almost in comparison with my effort to get you to acknowledge my feeling for you."

She giggled. "I'm sorry that I was being so stubborn, blind and stupid."

"No, you are not stupid. I knew why, but well… I have to say that you were really persistent. I told you outright and you still denied me," he said with a smile.

Kyouko shrugged and smirked to him. "I can't help it."

He laughed and said, "Cheeky girl."

The two of them then settled in the living room sofa after eating. Kuon rested his head on her lap.

"I like your blond hair. Too bad that you had to dyed it black," she said whilst stroking his hair softly. "It's still so soft though."

He laughed softly. "I like your black hair and here you are having orange hair." He reached his hand to her head. "And I like it long… but whatever you look, I love you the same."

She blushed. "Uh, you're saying things like that again." She hit his arm playfully.

He sat up and pulled her into his arms. "Cause it's true…" He stroked her head softly and kissed her forehead.

She looked up to him and smiled tenderly. "Thank you for loving me."

He smiled and leant down to kiss her softly. "Kyouko, when will we meet your mother?" he asked against her lips.

She didn't answer. She looked at him with teary eyes. She seemed wanted to say something. Kuon was waiting. He knew that he couldn't rush her. "Soon… when we have time," she finally answered.

Kuon's eyes softened. "You don't have to force yourself. I can wait. If you're not ready yet, we'll wait."

"I'm scared." She trembled and he hugged her tighter.

"I know. That's why I said I can wait."

She wrapped her arms around his torso. "Um… are you sure? I don't care if it was just me but… I was afraid that… what if she refuses to sign? What if she treats you badly?"

"Kyouko, that's my risk. Even if she refused, I'll try and try again."

"I don't want her to hurt you."

Kuon laughed. "No, she won't hurt me."

"If you say so. I will be with you whatever she said to us. Let's arrange a day to meet her!"

Kuon smiled. "Okay…" He leant down to her and kissed her soundly. She kissed him back playfully.

"I really want to be with you, to see you there when I open my eyes, when I go to sleep. It's killing me to separate with you each night," he said between their heated kisses. "It's a good thing we are co-starring in the same drama."

"I'll stay tonight if you want me to," she said and moaned softly when she felt him kissed her neck.

"Eh but I promised Taishou to have you back before 10." He pulled away.

"Eh… you did?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He's like a father to you. I respect him so… I promised him to take care of you well. Moreover, I don't think I can hold myself if you stay tonight." He laughed softly.

"He is…" She chuckled. "You don't have to hold yourself, Corn."

"Hmm… don't tempt me honey. I'm trying hard not to mess things up. For our second, I'll wait till marriage," he said meaningfully.

She hugged him tighter.

"Please look forward to it, because I won't let you sleep at all," he said seductively.

She pulled away in surprise. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "You'll know when the time comes." He stopped and sighed. "It's 9. I'd better drive you home now. You have curfew, honey."

"You're the one who made it so." She pouted.

"Come on!" He stood up and pulled her with him.

"Yes… yes…"

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later…<em>

Kuon and Kyouko stood in front of "Kataoka and Partners" Law Firm's reception desk. They were in disguise. Both of them looked nervous.

"How may I help you?" the receptionist asked with a warm smile.

"We'd like to meet with Mogami Saena sensei," Kuon said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, under the name Hizuri Kuon."

The receptionist stared at them with an indescribable look. _Are they divorcing or? Doesn't seem so to me. No way would they come together if they were to divorce. _She made a call to Saena's room. "Mogami Sensei, Hizuri-san wished to speak to you," the receptionist stopped and listened. "I understand. Yes." She put down the phone and smiled to the couple. "She is waiting in her room." She waved her hand and a young man came. "Okamura will take you to Mogami-sensei's room."

"Please follow me!" Okamura said.

Kyouko gripped Kuon's hand tightly. She was nervous. It had been a very long time since she last saw her mother. They arrived shortly in front of a room. Okamura knocked the door. "Sensei, Hizuri-san and partner are here."

"Come in!"

She heard her mother's familiar voice. Her heartbeat sped up. Kuon realised her nervous state.

"Kyouko, I'm here with you, okay?" he said with a low voice.

She looked up at him and nodded. She felt a little at ease with Kuon by her side. "Let's get in!"

* * *

><p>Kuon and Kyouko sat down on the sofa while waiting for Saena. Both of them were nervous. Saena walked over to the couple and sat down, facing them. She smiled coldly.<p>

"I apologise I made you wait, Hizuri-san," she said.

"No, it's okay with us," Kuon said, trying to sound calm. He could feel Kyouko's deadly grip on his arm.

"How may I help you? It seemed to me that you came here not for a divorce matter?" She smiled when she realised how nervous the two persons in front of her. She saw how the couple trying to comfort each other.

"Actually, yes. We aren't coming for divorce. We have a favour to ask from you," Kuon stated slowly. "I and my girlfriend are going to get married."

"I don't see your point there. I don't think it has something to do with me," Saena said with her brows knitted.

Kyouko smiled nervously. She took a deep breath. "Hi Mother. It's me, Kyouko," she said and took off her blonde wig and revealed her black hair. She dyed her hair back for the purpose. Her hair had got longer as well.

Saena's eyes widened. "Kyouko?" She couldn't hide her amusement.

"We came here to get your consent. We are going to get married," Kyouko said. Her golden eyes stared straight into Saena's dark eyes.

Saena blinked. She couldn't believe that her daughter came to see her. On top of that, she was asking her consent to get married. _That old man… he isn't keeping his words. _Saena was furious. She forced herself to stay calm. She had to know why her daughter would even want to get married so fast. _There must be something. _"Kyouko, it's been a very long time." She tried to smile but failed miserably. She couldn't say that she was happy with this. "Why do you want to get married so fast? Pregnant or…"

"No. I'm not pregnant," Kyouko answered immediately.

Saena sighed in relief. "Then why?"

"Mogami-sensei, I'm serious about your daughter. I love her and I want to be with her. I don't think there's too fast for this. If you can give us your blessings, it'd be the best," Kuon said.

Saena turned to see Kuon. She seemed to consider something. "How old are you, young man? Where do you come from? You're a foreigner? You got a Japanese name though…"

"I'm 21 years old. Yes, I am a foreigner. My father is half Japanese half American thus the Japanese name, and I am an American," Kuon answered with a smile.

"17 and 21 eh? And you're an American, Hizuri-san?" Saena smiled cynically. "I guess this is running in the family."

Both of them raised their brows, confused with her statement.

"I was married at 18 actually, and my ex-husband was 22 years old at that time. He was an American as well," Saena said. She looked frustrated.

Kyouko was surprised. This was the first time her mother had ever talked about her father. _My father is an American? s_he thought incredulously.

"Are you sure that you can give my daughter happiness? What's your job?" Saena asked sternly.

Saena's question gave both of them hopes.

"I'm sure and I will work hard for that. I am an actor," Kuon answered firmly.

Saena was stunned. "So I guess you two met on the set? That's the basic reason for actors to get married fast and then split not long after, did you two know?"

"Mogami-sensei. I never thought about divorce. I love her too much for that. We didn't meet on set actually. We were childhood friends," Kuon said.

"Good if you think so and keep your words!" Saena pointed at him.

Kuon were getting his hopes up. "I will…"

"Speaking of which, you said you were Kyouko's childhood friend? I never saw you around. I only know Shoutarou," Saena said. "Where's he now? And I actually thought that someday you'll come here because I told that old man to tell you that I am here after you've finished high school. You haven't even finished high school. That old man! He isn't keeping his words." She paused and took a deep breath, "To be frank, I never expected you'd come here with another man. I thought it will be with Shoutarou. I think Shiho-san was pretty interested in getting you as daughter in law. Shoutarou is supposed to be 18 now?" she rambled non-stop.

Both Kyouko and Kuon cringed. Kyouko knew her mother well. She didn't really like Shou as far as she knew. And here she was talking about Shou. Kyouko was afraid that Kuon would get offended. She looked at Kuon and found him as astonished as she was. She smiled and cringed at the same time. Her mother was still rambling in the background.

"But…then I don't like that brat actually. He was really spoilt. And I certainly will not let my daughter being an inn's proprietress. It's good for you to learn manner there but being an _Okami_? No no no, I don't want that," Saena still continued with her rambles. "At least you need to go to university and get some skills there, and being a lawyer like me. That's why you have to get 100 in every of your test. Losing a case is frustrating. That's why I changed my speciality to divorce instead."

Kyouko and Kuon gaped at her by the time she finished. They didn't understand where the conversation went.

"Fuh… I think that was my longest rambles ever," she said and turned her cold gaze to the couple.

"Mogami-sensei, can we get your consent then?" Kuon asked after he overcame his astonishment. He was dying to know whether it was red light or green light he would get from his mother in law to be.

"NO!" she stated outright.

Kuon and Kyouko turned to stone. They were petrified at their seat and it seemed their souls were sucked. When Saena saw their expressions, she laughed and startled them.

"I'm not that cruel, youngster. Even though I'm a divorce lawyer, actually we worked hard to prevent divorce too, but well… mostly didn't work," she said. "I don't have problem with giving you consent, but I have several requests you both needed to fulfil."

Kuon and Kyouko sighed in relief.

Saena gave them a bunch of papers to read. She wanted them to sign prenuptial agreement before married. She told Kyouko to definitely finish high school and university. She threatened Kuon if he ever let her daughter cry, she would sue him till he was penniless. She hugged Kyouko at the end.

"I'm sorry for my harsh treatment, Kyouko dear. It's all for you. I don't want you to be spoilt like Shoutarou. I want you to have skills in order to survive life. I had wanted to pick you when you finished middle school but Shiho didn't know where you go," Saena said. "She only said you ran away with Shoutarou. I was surprised when Takarada-san found me and told me that you were working for LME as an actress. I made him promise me that you'd finish high school as an exchange for the consent."

Kyouko cried in Saena's arms. "I thought you hate me."

"Ah… there were times I felt that I hated you so much," she admitted.

Kyouko stiffened and pulled away from her. She had been hopeful at first but hearing her said she hated her, she was terrified.

"You're too alike with him especially your eyes." Saena smiled sadly. "Well, don't mind me! Since you came all the way here, maybe you can stay for today?"

"Eh?" Kyouko looked hopeful. "I can stay?"

"Of course, maybe we should have family talk. You can join, Hizuri-san."

Kuon nodded with a smile.

* * *

><p>Later, they had dinner together in Saena's apartment. She lived near her workplace. She told them about Kyouko's father in detail. Her father divorced Saena when Kyouko was only one year old. Saena had just graduated from university that time. Not even Saena knew where her father was. She also told her the reason she left her in Kyoto. She was a lawyer specialised in crime before and she thought that it would be too dangerous to have little Kyouko with her. She faced dangers several times and she had to hide Kyouko in Fuwa Ryokan when she sensed the danger was coming. She just changed to divorce lawyer for two years and were living a more peaceful life.<p>

The reasons she entrusted Kyouko to Fuwa couple was because she considered they got a child around Kyouko's age and that they were from a ryokan, so Kyouko's would be well educated in manner. She had told Shiho, the Okami, that she'd come pick Kyouko when she finished her middle school. She kept track on her education till she found out Kyouko ran away with Shou. She was frustrated and tried to find her to no avail. When Lory came to get her consent for Kyouko, she was surprised that he even found her when she got no clue where her daughter was. She agreed at last with term of agreements between them.

"Remember! Don't ever make Kyouko cry," Saena said with serious face when she bid the couple good bye.

"Yes, Mogami-sensei," Kuon answered.

"Come here whenever you can, Kyouko, and you too, Hizuri-san."

Kyouko nodded. Saena had offered Kyouko to live with her but she said that she would still live in Daruma-ya instead, and Saena could say nothing. She understood that her daughter might not feel comfortable as well. They had just reconciled and they had too much misunderstanding in the past. Not to mention, she treated her badly in the past when she was in a bad mood. It was lucky for her that her daughter still forgave her for being a bad mother. She'd take time to slowly get along with her daughter.

"One more," Saena said with a smile. "Don't get her pregnant before marriage and tell me when you two settled the date. You know what will happen when you break your promise, right?"

Kuon cringed. _She's scary! _"Yes, I understand."

The couple left and bid her goodbye. The three of them were relieved. Saena was relieved that she'd got her daughter's forgiveness and that she could talk again to her. Kyouko and Kuon were relieved that Saena wasn't really difficult as they'd first thought. _Her threats were scary though! _Kuon thought. Kyouko was relieved and happy that her mother didn't hate her like she thought. She felt content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yes, an unpredictable Saena I think? Any thought? I thought a lot what to write actually. I had wanted to write about Saena in a different way. I was hoping it wasn't bad. I made her a lawyer. Her attires reminded me of Kisaki Eri from Meitantei Conan. LOL. That's why I went with the idea. And yes I made her a divorce lawyer, inspired by drama Rikon Bengoshi. Most women lawyer/attorney I read in Japanese manga got the almost same type. Strict and well… bossy! Saena's characters in here were derived from Eri and Takako as well. She was strict, can be really harsh but also kind sometimes. :D Maybe boring well… I must admit that I got stuck at one time.**

**_Also I'm sorry if you dislike my Saena. I don't want to portray bad Saena here._**

**Thanks for reading. Next will be or will not be an epilogue. Depends. This chapter got quite long as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Terms:<strong>

**Ren'ai onchi = someone who was stupid when it came to love matter.**

**Rikon Bengoshi = divorce lawyer**

**Okami = proprietress in a traditional inn, restaurant**


	15. Plans, Reactions and Actions

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 : Plans, Reactions and Actions<strong>

It was hard for the young couple to proceed with their marriage plan. With their hectic schedules, they rarely met each other. They had to be content with meeting on set or at weekends when they got the most times for each other. They still managed to have dinner dates sometimes though it was getting lesser. Their marriage plan had to be delayed further, plus they thought it would be best to wait until Kyouko turned 18 first. Kuon was an American and in the states, the coming of age was 18 years old. They wanted to apply this rule of his country of origin.

Julie and Kuu had been informed by the couple as well. They talked several times on the phone. Julie couldn't wait to meet her soon to be daughter in law. Julie had offered her help for the couple's wedding. Both of them were grateful for the help. Julie squealed in glee when they agreed to let her help. They asked her to hold her plan since they were still considering between the States and Japan. Both Kuu and Julie were relieved when they knew that Kuon had gotten Saena's consent to marry Kyouko. Kuu had been worried since Lory informed him about that. He knew that Kyouko wasn't on her best terms with her mother and afraid that her mother would get in their way. He was happy as well when the couple told him that Kyouko had reconciled with her mother, and was on the phase of getting along with each other well. They had planned to meet with her mother when they came to Japan for The Tragic Marker premiere. None of them told Kyouko or Kuon that they'd attend the premiere. They had wanted it to be a surprise.

Kyouko's stardom had risen more after she got another award for her performance as Kitagawa Natsu in Box R. Once again, she won the Best Supporting Actress for summer season of Television Drama Academy Awards which was held on the end of August. Her fan base was increased as well in both girls and guys. Her job offers were starting to rival Ren's. She got more offers as protagonists after her debut drama started airing. Torii had managed her schedules as loose as possible so then she could still attend school regularly. It was part of her agreements with her mother. She wasn't considering university further since she was still in her 2nd year.

Other than school, she was still having her regular spot as Bou in Yappa Kimagure Rock and several modelling gigs.

* * *

><p>It was mid-October. The Tragic Marker was on the premiere day. Cain and Setsu came from 'London' to attend the premiere as well. Both of them were meeting Jelly in Lory's office at LME to have their appearances altered. They were Ren and Kyouko when they got into the dressing room with Jelly.<p>

Cain got out from the dressing room first. He was dressed in simple black formal suit. He sat leisurely on the sofa, waiting for Setsu to come out. Setsu came out 15 minutes later. She didn't wear her pierces though she still dressed provocatively. She was dressed in black short cocktail dress which had low collar and fell on her mid thighs. It enveloped her body tightly and showed her curves. She was embarrassed when she came out from the dressing room.

Cain's eyes widened when he saw her in the dress. He smiled brightly and stood up from his seat. Setsu stepped back in fear upon seeing that smile. _That's too low. Her cleavage is bared to the world, and that skirt._ _What did Miss Woods think when she pick that dress?_ He sighed.

_He's angry! What did I do wrong?_ Kyouko was panicking inside. She maintained Setsu's sly smile on her face.

"So, how's it?" Jelly asked. She stood beside Kyouko with wide smile.

"It's nice." Cain smiled brighter and Setsu shrank down more. "Miss Woods, if anything possible, do you have some kind of coat? It will be very cold outside."

Jelly tilted her head. "Sure, you're right. It will be warm inside the theatre I thought? But well… I'll get a matching coat." She left and came back one minute later. "Here, put this on, Setsuka-chan."

Setsu accepted the coat gratefully and put it on. Cain face changed. He sighed in relief. When Setsu saw his face softened, she was relieved as well. She still didn't understand why he got angry earlier. Lory who watched their interactions, grinned evilly. He ushered the couple to leave with his aide. He was still grinning widely till the door closed with a thud.

Jelly scratched her head, confused. She was standing in the middle of the room and watched the door being closed. Jelly squeaked when Lory suddenly patted her head. Jelly looked up at him. "What is it, Darling?"

"Maybe next time you need to be more careful when you dressed her up. Thanks for your hard work, Ten."

"Huh?" Jelly tilted her head, confused with the sudden statement.

"Let's head to the premiere!" Lory waved to her, asking her to leave.

"Coming…" She followed suit.

* * *

><p>When Cain and Setsu arrived at the theatre, the journalists and photographers got a little intimidated by the dangerous couple's auras. Even though so, they still had to proceed with interviewing Cain Heel, the actor who acted as the reaper in the movie. When they asked him bunch of questions regarding the movie and his act, he didn't answer. He turned to look at the sultry lady beside him. The journalists followed his line of sight and found the sultry lady was smiling at them. Setsu spoke to Cain in fast English which made the journalists cringed. They saw the actor mumbled something in low voice. After that, the lady giggled and told them her name was Setsuka Heel. She told them she would answer their question on her brother's behalf. Most of the journalists sighed in relief. <em>That actor just couldn't speak Japanese <em>was what running inside their heads.

Setsu smiled upon their reaction. She then proceeded to answer their questions in fluent Japanese. Later, they were photographed as well with Cain wrapping his arms around her shoulder possessively. The photographers cringed. _They look more like couple than siblings._

They were surprised when they saw Kuu and Julie's amongst the crowd. The older couple was being interviewed for their sudden appearance. Both of them claimed that they were invited. Cain and Setsu managed to tone down their amusement over the Hizuri couple's appearances. When they gave the older couple greeting hugs, they were given messages in the process. Both couples smiled meaningfully afterwards.

They met Murasame and Director Konoe when they got into the theatre. Murasame was clearly drooling over Setsu. Cain couldn't help himself and got irritated. As Jelly said, the theater was warm and they didn't need coat for that. The coat was left in the deposit counter. He was getting irritated more when several men openly flirted with Setsu. Setsu clung to his arms tightly whilst answering to the guys' questions.

"Miss Heel, what about going out on a date with me?" one of the men asked.

"If you could get my most important man's permission, I'd consider it," she answered with a smile. "This is my most important man, my dear brother," she giggled and patted Cain on shoulder.

The guy turned to look at Cain. He stepped back in fear when Cain glared at him. Murasame laughed in the background and comforted the poor guy. Konoe cringed. He couldn't do anything to help. Their identities were secrets after all. Only Konoe knew about them whilst the producers only knew about Cain's identity. Before the other guy could try, Cain pulled her along with him and entered the theatre hall.

Most people got out from the theatre with pale faces two hours later. The movie was really intense. Some of them couldn't stand the mass killing scene. Some of the movie critiques openly praised the movie and gave good reviews after the premiere. Cain was once again being surrounded by the journalists and being praised for his intense acting. He smiled coldly and thanked them. They shivered when they heard his voice clear as the day. The reaper has no lines in the movie, and he didn't answer their questions when he first arrived at the theatre. The only sound came out from him was some unclear murmurs before. Setsu giggled when she saw their frozen states. She winked at them and pulled her brother along with her, leaving them gawking like gold fishes.

The movie was also scheduled to be premiered in UK and US in next two weeks.

* * *

><p>Setsu and Cain arrived in their hotel shortly from the theatre. Coincidentally, they were staying in the same hotel with the Hizuri couple. Both of them thought that it couldn't be a mere coincident. They were given the messages clearly earlier when they greeted each other. It was clear that the Hizuris planned this all.<p>

"Kuon!" Julie hugged her son tightly when they visited the Hizuris in their suite room.

"Mom, it's been long time," Kuon said. "I have never expected you two would show up."

Julie cried and held her son tight whilst keep saying things non-stop. She was expressing her happiness. Kyouko and Kuu smiled upon seeing the view. They cringed when they saw Julie kissed Kuon full on his face. Kuon looked like a lost kid when Julie attacked him.

"How are you son?" Kuu asked Kyouko.

"I'm fine, sen…" Kyouko stopped when she saw Kuu's disapproving look. "I mean Dad."

Kuu gave her a brief hug. "I hope he treat you well." He laughed.

"Don't worry about that!" Kyouko giggled and squeaked when she was attacked by Julie's bear hug.

"Hi, my second Kuon. I've been wanting to meet you. Finally we meet. Ah, you're so petite. So cute." Julie tightened her hug.

"Mom, go easy on her. You squeezed her so hard. She can't breathe," Kuon reminded her whilst rubbing away his mother's lipstick traces from his face.

"Ah… I'm sorry, dear." Julie loosened her hug and smiled widely.

"It's okay, Hizuri-san." Kyouko smiled.

"No! What is Hizuri-san? Call me Mom! What did I tell you the last time we were on the phone? You're at it again. You're going to be my daughter soon," she protested.

Kyouko blushed. "Um…um… Mom."

Julie squealed in glee. Her eyes were gleaming. She hugged Kyouko tightly. "So cute… if only I can bring you home now. I like your dress by the way." Julie pulled away and looked at her dress intently. "It fits you well."

"Thank you." Kyouko blushed redder. "Woods-san chose it for me."

"I don't like it," Kuon muttered under his breath.

It was unfortunate for him that Julie heard him. Julie's brows twitched upon hearing the statement. "What did you mean with you don't like it? Mommy thought you LIKE it a lot and that you're just being possessive. She's still young, Kuon. It's okay to show some curves. Geez, men and their petty minds," Julie rambled. "We are actresses and models apparently. We have rights to wear anything we like and to be fashionable."

Kuu and Kyouko cringed. Kuon gaped at her.

"But that… and…" Kuon stuttered.

"What? I'm right, am I not? You just want her to wear it in front of you, not in front of the other men, right? You're just like Kuu. Gee…" Julie grumbled and pulled Kyouko with her. "Come on, Kyouko dear, Mommy brought you a lot of dresses. I hope some of it fits you. We will play dress up till drop tonight."

"Eh but…" Kyouko tried to protest.

"No buts…"

Kyouko was dragged along almost forcefully by Julie before Kuu and Kuon's eyes. The father and son blinked and gaped at the view. They shut their eyes tight upon hearing the loud thud from a closing door.

"Your mom… yeah… as usual." Kuu scratched his head. "She won't listen at all. She got her own dictionary of how to be fashionable or such."

Kuon smirked. "So, you are like that too huh?"

"Cheeky young man, you're my son. You have to side with me, not mocking me like that." Kuu scowled at him. "Gee… women. They didn't know how dangerous the men outside."

Kuon shrugged. "Couldn't agree more, old man."

* * *

><p>The Hizuri couple didn't stay long in Japan. They went back to the States three days after. They visited Saena once to settle the marriage proposal. Both of them found the woman solicitor strict and scary. They didn't want to mess with her. Even though so, they seemed to get along well.<p>

Both sides agreed with Kuon and Kyouko's wish to get married in Japan the next spring. They stated that it would be a semi private party. It would be held in Kyoto, Kyouko's hometown. Kuu was ecstatic when they said they'd get married in Kyoto. He was beaming with happiness. It was his hometown as well. The thought that his son would get married in his hometown excited him.

Julie had offered to help and would go back and forth Japan for the purpose. Saena offered her help as well, since it was her daughter's marriage. They decided that they would work together for the couple's wedding.

* * *

><p>Time passed so fast and it was already December. Kyouko and Kuon had just finished their drama shoot. This time they already had another project on their schedule. They were going to take parts in a movie starting January. It was a movie project offered by Director Konoe. The Tragic Marker was a success in UK and US markets as well and Konoe was about to reveal the actor behind it when he announced his next project. This time Konoe tried his hands on another dark movie. The setting would be Japan in the old time, Tokugawa Era. The two of them would play as ninja assassins.<p>

The concept of the movie interested both the actors. They took it because the time was right and wouldn't disrupt their marriage plan. It would finish filming on the end of April whilst they planned their marriage on the end of May.

Many of their important persons had been informed about their marriage plan.

The very first to be informed was their managers. Yashiro grinned evilly when Kuon told him his marriage plan. He teased him mercilessly about it. Kuon had to bear with his teasing for the whole day, not to mention his evil grin whenever Kyouko called. Meanwhile, Torii knew that his charge was dating the big actor but never expected that she would marry him so fast. He gaped at her when she told him.

The second was The Daruma-ya couple. Taishou harrumphed loudly when they told him that. He didn't really agreed with her getting married so fast. As much as he didn't like it, in the end, he congratulated them and wished them all the best whilst spreading some threats with the knife in his hand towards Kuon. Kuon cringed inwardly. He tried to keep his calm façade. The chopping sound made his heart fall down. It was different with Okami's reaction, she only smiled, patted her husband on his shoulder, and congratulated the couple.

Lory was ecstatic when the couple informed him their plans in detail. He had known that they planned to get married, he only didn't know when. He immediately offered help only to be rejected by the couple. Both of them thought that Lory would go overboard with the party. He pouted at them for being left out. He sulked in the corner before they agreed to let him help about the publication. He got all happy again and started to type things in his notebook.

Kanae was next after Lory. Kyouko asked Kanae to be her bridesmaid and the girl okay-ed her immediately. Whilst they were talking about it in Love Me room, Chiori entered and was flabbergasted after she heard that marriage plan coincidentally. Both Kyouko and Kanae stiffened. They realised that they were talking in a not so secretive place. Kanae then ushered her to tell Chiori as well, since she already heard it.

"I just knew that there's something between you two." Chiori grinned. "And now you're getting married. Dating... okay it was expected, but getting married? Wow, that's surprising."

"Eh?" Kyouko was stunned.

"She's really slow," Chiori said again and Kanae nodded, agreeing. "I kind of sensed it when you ran to the Dark Moon set in panic."

"Sensed what?" Kyouko tilted her head, didn't understand at all.

Chiori laughed softly. "When you heard there was a car crash, we saw your face paled. We found it amusing since he co-starred with you only once. You know, Yuka liked Tsuruga-san too. She paled as well. And that time Makino-san and I concluded that you also liked Tsuruga-san the way Yuka did, and of course… romantically."

"EH? I didn't…" She shook her head furiously.

"She didn't realise that before," Kanae continued Kyouko's words.

"Wow, you're really slow, Kyouko-senpai." Chiori grinned. "Congratulations on getting married. I could imagine there will be many fans agonising over your and Tsuruga-san's marriage. I noticed that there's no dating announcement. So, will you two announce your marriage?"

"Thanks, Amamiya-san. We will but we are waiting for the right time. You know… I'm afraid that I'll ruin his image." Kyouko gave them a weak smile.

"No way!" both Kanae and Chiori said in unison.

Kyouko almost fell from her chair upon their loud exclamation.

"You're popular as well. You don't have to worry over this," Kanae said.

"I agree with Kotonami-san. You've got three awards at hands. Those were big achievements. Maybe you'll get the Best Actress award for your current airing drama, I bet," Chiori said.

"No, you're too kind," Kyouko shook her head.

"Let's wait and see then!" Chiori smirked.

* * *

><p>When Jelly was informed, the little lady froze.<p>

"What? Married?" she said out loud after she recovered from the shock.

"Yes, Miss Woods, I want to ask a favour of you. I need my natural shade back when I get married," Kuon said.

Jelly turned to look at Kuon.

"Can we ask a favour for the make up too, Woods-san?" Kyouko asked.

She turned to look at Kyouko this time. She twitched at their politeness. "Argh… it's TEN. Okay? If you want to ask a favour of me, call me Ten!" Jelly pointed her make up brush to them.

"Yes, Ten-san."

Jelly huffed contently. "Fine, I'll accept it with –san for now. That's a little progress. Next time without –san, okay?" Jelly smiled. "Ah, so… can I pick your dress, Kyouko-chan?" Her eyes were gleaming.

"Err, I guess you can. We haven't settled about the wedding dress," Kyouko said. "Mom wouldn't mind right?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she can coordinate with mom. She will be coming to Japan again in the next three days." Kuon knitted his brows. "If possible, I'll have my mother to coordinate with you regarding this matter, miss Wo… ah.. I mean, Ten-san."

"Sure, I'm looking forward to you two's wedding," Jelly was beaming. "Ah, I get to do your make-up for wedding. It will be fun. It will be beautiful."

Kuon and Kyouko chuckled upon her dreamy state.

* * *

><p>On December 24th…<p>

Kyouko and Maria hold Grateful Party once more. This time Kyouko couldn't help much. She was still in charge of the food. She was banned from kitchen after 9 pm. She then changed to a soft pink dress she bought for the purpose.

This year, Maria's father Kouki came earlier and Maria was occupied with him. The guests were a lot more in numbers than last year since Kyouko had worked with more people like her ex co-stars and colleagues from Dark Moon, Box-R and her recent drama Koukousei Deka (High School Police), her modelling friends, her Yappa Kimagure Rock's colleagues, and even her mother. The Daruma-ya couple was introduced to her mother as well when they met.

Ren came late as usual. He still managed to come before it was too late. He found Kyouko talking with Kanae when he came. He joined them for a chat. Kanae smirked when she saw the couple trying to hold themselves from touching each other. Besides Kanae, Yashiro grinned evilly upon the same view.

When it was almost midnight, Ren pulled Kyouko along with him to a secluded place. He wanted to have a private moment with her right on midnight. Kanae and Yashiro smiled meaningfully when the couple left them.

"You aren't trying to beat him again, Kotonami-san? You won last year," Yashiro asked.

Kanae chuckled. "This year is special. I don't want to disturb them. I'll let him win this year."

"Heh? You're surprisingly nice."

"What do you mean, Yashiro-san? I'm always nice," Kanae pouted.

"Kanae-san, do you see oneesama around?" Maria asked.

Kanae jerked up. She was surprised with Maria's sudden appearance. "Mou, Maria-chan. You surprised me."

"Sorry. So, where is she?"

"Ah, she's there," Kanae pointed to somewhere.

"Thank you." Maria then ran to the direction Kanae pointed just now.

"Kotonami-san… you shouldn't…" Yashiro stopped.

Kanae stood still absentmindedly. She stared at Yashiro, confused why he suddenly stopped talking. She gasped upon a realisation. "Crap! I shouldn't have told her. OH no!" Kanae walked away in haste, followed by Yashiro.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Happy 18th birthday, Kyouko," Ren said whilst handing her a stem of Queen Rosa.

"Another Queen Rosa." Kyouko chuckled. "I should have known or suspect something further when you gave me a rose and congratulated me on my birthday. I was surprised. You covered up really well, Corn."

"I was afraid you'd freak out if you knew. But now… is different." Ren smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

Kyouko looked around. "Um… I guess it is safe for now." She gave him an okay when she saw nobody was around them. They were in the dark corner of the Mystery Forest cave.

He leant down and captured her lips, practically devoured her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist and enveloped her tightly. Their bodies pressed against each other.

THUD! The couple pulled away abruptly when they heard the loud thud. They turned to the voice and found a frozen Maria. The little girl was gaping at the view before her. The couple stiffened.

"Oneesama and Ren-sama… are…" Maria stuttered.

_NO! Maria-chan will be angry at me. She likes Ren. _Kyouko was panicking inside. She froze completely. She didn't know what to say to the little girl.

Kanae arrived with Yashiro not long after. They were out of breath. They were trying to catch Maria before the little girl found the couple. They were too late. They were horrified especially after they saw the three of them froze.

"We're late, Yashiro-san," Kanae said in a low whisper.

"Um… I don't know what to say, Kotonami-san. It is happening," Yashiro replied slowly.

"Maria-chan," Ren began hesitantly. "As you might have seen, Kyouko and I… we are dating."

Maria seemed to recover from her frozen state. "Dating as in being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Ren nodded. "Yes, and we are going to get married next spring."

"Married?" The little girl sighed. "You two are really cruel."

Ren and Kyouko flinched at her tone.

"I love you two and you didn't tell me that you're dating and suddenly said that you are getting married. How is it being fair to me?" Maria accused. "I knew that oneesama loves Ren-sama."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kyouko asked, surprised with Maria's statement.

"The doll," Maria said. "When I asked for the doll at first, I realised it, oneesama. Your expression was different. You had this kind of love struck expression like in grandfather's game or is it a movie? Whatever…" She wasn't sure what she saw in her grandfather's LCD screen at times. "I didn't think too much about it, but that big doll confirmed it. It was really a perfect creation. I can tell that you love Ren-sama so much. Don't underestimate me just because I'm a kid."

Kyouko blushed_. Love struck expression? I did? Was I really that obvious till a kid could recognise it? Did that mean I was dense? _She cried inwardly. _I'm really stupid._

Ren smiled. _Heh? She showed that kind of face before? I want to know… when was it?_

Yashiro and Kanae nodded furiously. They agreed with Maria. _That doll was indeed creepy. It was too perfect._

"It was not really a perfect creation. I still have one part," Kyouko suddenly realised what she was about to say and blushed redder. "No…yes, it's perfect as you said." She smiled awkwardly.

Yashiro, Kanae and Ren raised their brows. _One part?_

"If it's oneesama, I can only admit defeat. I'm only 9 after all. If only I was at least 16 now," Maria pouted. "It was my dream to marry Ren-sama though."

Kyouko crouched down to Maria's level. "I'm sorry, Maria-chan. I… I love Ren."

"Didn't I tell you I knew that?" Maria knitted her brows.

Kyouko nodded with a smile. Maria smiled back and threw herself at Kyouko. "I'm pissed off. I'm happy too. I just love you two I think." Maria pulled away. Ren crouched down as well and enveloped the two of them in a hug.

Yashiro and Kanae smiled upon the view. They didn't realise that they were holding each other hands when they felt relieved that Maria accepted Ren and Kyouko's relationship. They hurriedly pulled away and blushed red when they realised it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, Kotonami-san. I guess I'm too happy about them." Yashiro pointed down to the three before them.

"I didn't mean it as well, Yashiro-san. Don't worry! I am not interested in old man." Kanae stuck out her tongue to him.

"Old man? I'm only 26 years old. You cheeky little girl." Yashiro scowled. "You're so rude. Torii was right. You need to learn proper manner and treat your elders with respect."

"Haha… I think he is interested in you and vice versa," Kanae smirked. "Both of you said the exact same thing." Kanae shrugged.

Yashiro was horrified. "What the… You stupid girl! Think before you talk." He was furious and wanted to get away fast. He left in haste.

"Hey, who are you calling stupid?" Kanae chased after him.

Ren, Kyouko and Maria blinked when they heard the quarrel.

"What is it with them?" Maria said then turned to the couple. "I'm sorry that I disrupted your private moment. Um… I wish you two happy, oneesama, Ren-sama."

"Thank you, Maria-chan. Your acceptance meant a lot to me," Kyouko said.

"To me too. You're such a mature little girl." Ren patted Maria's head.

"But… promise me one thing," Maria said again.

"Anything?" they asked.

"You two have to be happy and then… don't forget to invite me to your wedding, kay?" Maria smiled sweetly.

The two nodded.

"Ah, I forgot. This is for oneesama. Happy 18th birthday, oneesama." Maria handed the box she dropped before.

"What is it?" Kyouko accepted the box and stared at it.

Maria smiled meaningfully. "Open it when you're alone oneesama. Even though I think you won't need it any longer." With that, Maria walked away from the couple. She was still feeling upset. _I really wish you two the best, oneesama, Ren-sama._

* * *

><p>Ren dropped Kyouko off before Daruma-ya after the party. It was 2 am.<p>

"Kyouko, good night! Sleep tight!" Ren leant over and kissed her on her lips softly. "I'll see you in 8 more hours."

"Um… Can't I just stay in your place tonight?"

"No! I promised Taishou to have you back right after the party," Ren reminded her.

She pouted. "I want to be with you. It's just 8 hours away. I feel funny leaving you now only to meet up again several hours later."

"I know. I want to be with you too, but I really can't help it. Taishou made me promise to have you back after the party. We'll meet soon, okay?" Ren patted her head softly. "I love you."

She blushed. "I… love you." It was barely audible but Ren just knew it. He chuckled and kissed her once again on her lips.

"By the way," Ren said suddenly. "You said that the doll wasn't perfect. You still got one part. What was one part mean?"

Kyouko blushed redder. "Um… that's… um…"

Ren was waiting. He was really curious. Kyouko answered in a whisper. His eyes widened and he laughed out loud. "I guess… you could make the perfect version now. You've seen that part," he teased.

She pouted. "Don't tease me!"

"Have you been fantasising about it before?" he continued to tease her further.

Her face darkened. She hit him on his arm and stepped out of car. She heard him tease her for running away. She stuck out her tongue to him and ushered him to leave. She wanted to wait till he disappeared from her sight but Ren told her to hurry went inside the store. She pouted and complied at last. He drove away when he was sure that she was safely home.

None of them realised that they were photographed from somewhere hidden.

The next morning, the photos of them kissing were in the celebrity news and newspapers. The couple was still in their dreamland. They didn't know that they had made into the headlines. They just knew about it when Ren was picking up Kyouko from Daruma-ya. He could see Kyouko was surrounded by many journalists and photographers. She was confused and panic. Ren's arrival made it worse. The journalists noticed his arrival and surrounded him as well. They were divided into two groups. With the condition like that, Ren tried to move forward and pulled his lady love from the crowd. He finally managed to pull Kyouko from the crowd after several attempts and fled from the scene. They ran to his car and settled inside it quickly. He then drove away fast, leaving the chasing press behind.

They arrived shortly in his apartment complex's basement. Both of them huffed in relief. They sat in the car and tried to calm down.

"I don't' think we could go anywhere today," Ren said.

"I think so." Kyouko sighed.

* * *

><p>Later the day, Lory, Yashiro and Torii went to Ren's apartment. They talked about the news and what to do next. Most of the news was talking about Japan's hottest young couple. Some were clearly confirmed their suspicions through the news. They put the picture of Ren hugging Kyouko on the award ceremony night where she won her first award. They replayed some playback video of Bistro CMAP where they were being teased as couple and how Ren had responded to the teasing. None of it sounded negative so far. The news' anchors encouraged and congratulated the couple whilst playfully telling them to just confess.<p>

"I guess this is sooner than what we had expected," Lory told them. "Isn't it good? Japan acknowledged you." He laughed maniacally. "What did I tell you? You should have announced it rather than being exposed. See! I was right!" His laugh was getting louder. He seemed like he just won a lottery and being the richest man in the world.

The other four cringed.

"Ah, but that's good too. At least Mogami-kun is 18 now or Ren would be accused as criminal for laying his hands on a girl under 18 years old... Busy! Busy! I have to call the PR division to arrange something. How exciting!" Lory kept saying things whilst moving there and here.

"That's called _tentekomai,_" Kyouko pointed to Lory and then shrugged.

Ren laughed and startled both Yashiro and Torii. Both managers were startled even more when Lory's stated his orders fast. They had no choice but to start scribbled down Lory's orders before it got longer.

* * *

><p>One week later after New Year, the couple held a press conference to confirm their relationship. They had been practicing how to answer the press questions under the PR division. The person in charge from PR division who was assigned for the couple had listed out some questions for them to read. They wrote their answers down, and Miyamura, the PR in charge, written out their answers in a more presentable way.<p>

"Since when did you two started dating, Tsuruga-san, Kyouko-san?"

"We started dating from mid-June," Ren answered. _Fake dating would be from mid-April though,_ he said inwardly.

"We actually suspected that you two started dating earlier than that. Perhaps before that award ceremony night."

Ren and Kyouko smiled nervously. _Yes, we were sort of dating that time,_ they confirmed inwardly.

Most questions asked were just as predicted by Miyamura. The couple answered it at ease. They had agreed to announce their marriage as well and proceeded with their plan. Sooner or later, they'd have to announce it after all.

"Eh? You will get married soon?" There were a lot of murmurs and buzzing voices after the couple stated that.

"Why with the rush?"

"Kyouko-san is still 18 right? Are you pregnant, Kyouko-san?"

There were a lot of questions at one time. Ren lifted out his right hand, asking them to keep silent.

"We love each other and I want to be with Kyouko," Ren answered.

Kyouko nodded. "Yes, I want to be with Ren. As you said, I had just turned 18 but there's no too fast. I'm not pregnant either."

"Yes, there's no too fast for us. I think I have been waiting forever for her. And I already got her parent's consent," Ren stated.

After that statement, the journalists asked them with more questions regarding the marriage plan which the couple didn't want to answer just yet.

"Just wait till the time comes." Ren smiled meaningfully.

"Please give us your blessings!" Kyouko bowed slightly.

"It will be on the end of the May. To be exact, on May 28th," Ren added.

"It will be held in Kyoto," Kyouko answered when she heard they asked the venue.

The part they didn't want to answer in the January's interview, revealed when they were married 5 months later. Their marriage was broadcast live in national television. Most people gaped at the television when they saw the man who walked beside Kyouko on the aisle was a tall blonde guy. Some of the fans recognised the guy as Kyouko's boyfriend in Inokashira Park. None of them had ever thought that the foreigner guy and Tsuruga Ren were the same person. They thought that she preferred a Japanese guy over a foreigner when the news about them dating was confirmed.

Ren revealed his true self as Hizuri Kuon in the interview after his wedding. He also revealed the fact that he and Kyouko were childhood friends. The media was surprised with the revelations. Not only for the fact that they met each other as children, but also for the fact that he was Hizuri Kuu's son. There had been no news about Hizuri Kuu's son and he actually had been living in Japan for 7 years, and even being the biggest actor in Japan. Ren also revealed the reason he was in Japan. He admitted to the public that he wanted to follow Kuu's footstep. When he was asked about his next career plan whether he would choose US like his father or stay in Japan, he said with a smile, "One thing is sure for me, I'll be where Kyouko is, so… it will be Japan for now. As for the future, if I have the chance to have a career in the States, I'll take or not take it. Currently I'm content with my life in Japan."

* * *

><p><em>Oh! This is bad!<em> Shouko thought when she was leisurely watching the television in her apartment room. She was surprised when she saw the live broadcast of Kyouko and Ren's marriage. She gaped as well when she watched the interview. She wasn't updated with celebrity news since they were on a concert tour around the country for the past months. She hurriedly reached for the remote control and about to turn it off when…

"SHE GOT MARRIED? NO JOKING!" Shou said in loud voice from behind of her. "Who's that blond guy? Tsuruga?"

Shouko dropped the remote control in surprise and turned to look at Shou nervously. She smiled awkwardly. _Crap! I am late!_

Shou was pissed off. He picked his mobile phone and hit several buttons.

"The number you are calling is no longer in service," was the answer he got.

"She's just Kyouko. How dare she get married? And in Kyoto?" Shou dropped his mobile phone and stomped on it several times till the phone broken in pieces. "Get me Kyouko's new number, Shouko."

Shouko sighed. "Sorry but… I don't think I can help."

"I'll head back to Kyoto now." He reached for Shouko's mobile phone and his hand was slapped away by Shouko.

"Shou, she's married now. Moreover, wasn't it your fault at first? You treated her like a maid and you want her back now? Isn't it too late?" Shouko said. "Deal with it!"

Shou sank himself down on the sofa. His face turned into Niou. He kept grumbling about how Kyouko was supposed to be his.

Shouko rubbed her forehead. She felt headache was coming. _He will have to accept this fact no matter how hurtful it is. It was his fault anyway._ She sighed. _Wish you the best, Kyouko-chan._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This chapter was like a conclusion. I just hope it wasn't too rushed or anything cause it was already really long. Next is epilogue of course. Thanks for reading.**

**Ah, before I offended someone with my reckless writing, I got to tell you that the part with Julie and Kuu was something I often heard. It's not my personal opinion. I tend to write something surprising but hopefully in a good way. :P**

**Fixed several things there. I think this heavily packed chapter worn my brain...**


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Kuon woke up when he heard his alarm clock blaring. _Uh… it's so noisy…_ He opened his eyes slowly. He used his right hand to reach for it and practically crushed the alarm clock. It stopped blaring. He turned to his left and saw his wife was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He disentangled himself from her slowly, not wanting to disturb her sleep. _She looks tired recently. She sleeps faster and she could sleep for the whole day if she wasn't working._

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. He sat up and stretched a little. His eyes fell on the dead alarm clock on the nightstand. _Ah, it's 6 am? Or not…_ He got off his bed and went into the bathroom when his bladder was asking to be emptied. He got out of his room afterwards and headed to the kitchen. He was thinking to prepare the breakfast for today. He knew Kyouko wasn't feeling really well just by looking how pale her face was.

Kyouko heard the door closed in a soft thud. She smiled even though she wasn't going to open her eyes now. She felt really tired and if she could she wanted to sleep more. She knew that she would have to wake up anytime soon. She had an interview scheduled for her latest drama so she still had to wake up and prepared herself. This drama was the fourth drama she co-starred with her husband. This time the genre was family. They were a newlywed couple in the drama. It was about her husband's bad relationship with her father and her bad relationship with her mother in law type of drama.

It was her first time playing a newlywed. Kuon had told her in their _gokko_ around two and a half years ago, one day she would encounter such role and he was right. They were excited when they first read the script. It was different with their real marriage life. There wasn't any father in law for Kuon and Julie wasn't an evil mother in law like in their drama.

She smiled when she heard his hasty footsteps sound getting clearer. She heard the door being opened abruptly.

"Kyouko!" He called out to her loudly.

Kyouko opened her eyes. She still felt sleepy. "Good morning, Kuon!" She sat up and she squeaked when he embraced her tightly. He was holding a box in his hand.

"This…" He seemed overwhelmed and couldn't continue his words.

"Happy 24th birthday, Kuon," she continued whilst wrapping her arms around his waist. "I hope the gift is to your taste?"

He pulled away slightly and kissed her soundly. "This is the best give I have ever got from you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday," she said with a smile.

"I assure you, it's a big surprise for me," Kuon smiled widely. He looked at the box content again. He was surprised when he found a gift box on the dining room table. It got a card with Kyouko's handwriting on it, written with 'Happy Birthday, dearest Kuon'. He was eager to open the box because Kyouko usually gave him surprising gift for his birthday. He was confused when he found a white stick wrapped in a transparent plastic bag inside the box. He took it out and saw there were two red lines on the stick. He was confused till he saw another thing inside the box. When he took the other thing out, his eyes widened. It was an image of an ultra sound. There was paper accompanied the ultra sound and the stick, which was a result of a blood test. He read the result quickly and he felt his heart was about to burst with happiness after he realised what was the gift meant. He turned and headed to their bed room. He almost fell and tripped because he was in a rush. _We're going to be parents!_

"I'm glad you like the surprise," she giggled and kissed him on his cheek.

He smiled. He put the box on the night stand and pulled her to him carefully. He made her sat on his lap and hugged her tight. "Is this why you slept a lot recently?" He caressed her still flat stomach softly.

She laughed softly. "Perhaps. I feel really tired and I just want to sleep. Like now… I don't want to wake up." She yawned.

"I should have realised it. You took long in bathroom as well," he added. "Not to mention, you went to the toilet often. I thought you made the bathroom your camping ground."

She laughed and caressed his cheek. "Yes but I'm glad you didn't realise that or my plan would fail. I tried my best to keep it from you."

"Naughty girl… you should have told me. How far are you along, dear?"

"8 weeks… and I'm feeling really lazy now. I'm being such an irresponsible wife." She sighed. "I have to get up now."

"No, it's okay. Breakfast right? I'm on it." He laughed softly. "I know you're tired."

She leant her head against his chest. "Um… really? You cooked it already? I hope it is not sunny side up? I don't think I can stand the eggs now."

"No, I haven't cooked anything yet. I found the box and opened it and… yeah, you know the rest." He kissed the top of her head softly.

"Oh nice. Since you haven't cooked it, I'll cook our breakfast then." She was about to sit up again when he pulled her back to him.

"No, I'll cook our breakfast. I don't want you to get too tired. You can just sleep more." Kuon continued caressing her stomach.

"Kuon, I'm not sick, I'm just pregnant," she reminded him.

"I know, but… better safe than sorry." He lifted her slowly and put her on the bed. "Be good, Kyouko! I'll call you when I finished cooking. What do you want to eat?"

She sighed and gave up. _He is unarguable… _"I don't want to eat anything now." She continued when she saw his disapproving look, "but… anything is fine."

"Anything but eggs right?"

Kyouko nodded. "And something with light smell. I can't stand the food's smells actually."

Kuon leant down and kissed her softly. "Okay, I'll think about it. I'll make it fast. I don't want to starve my wife and kid." He got off their bed and walked out the room with a bounce in his every step.

Kyouko giggled when she saw his funny antics. "So, Son? Daughter? Can't wait for you to come to this world." She caressed her stomach softly. "Mommy loves you."

* * *

><p>Another seven months spent with happiness, frustration, excitement and anticipation till their first daughter born. She was born on the mid-September. Kuon beamed with happiness when he first held his daughter. The baby girl got his blond lock, green eyes and face shape. Kyouko had been calling her little fairy princess when she held her daughter. There were funny moments when they were deciding what to name the little princess.<p>

"The daughter of a fairy prince." Kyouko smiled. "We should name her Tinkerbell or Tink. Tink got blonde lock. Her eyes were blue though," she said half-jokingly. "What about Cindy or Aurora? Both of them got blonde locks too. What about it? But none of them got green eyes? Hmm…" She hummed lullaby song whilst cradling her daughter.

Kuon stood shocked in place. _Cindy? Tink? Aurora? Seriously?_

"Ah, I got it. Rapunzel. She got blonde lock and green eyes, I think? Kuon, how about Rapunzel?" Kyouko asked with gleam in her eyes.

_Rapunzel? Is it final?_ Kuon still stood petrified.

"Kuon? Are you listening?" Kyouko waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yes." Kuon smiled awkwardly.

"Kyouko!" Kuu and Julie barged into the room.

"Dad, Mom!" Kyouko smiled. "Come! See my little princess," Kyouko waved to them.

The doting grandparents immediately came close and took turn holding their granddaughter.

"She's so cute. She's got blonde hair… aw…" Julie squealed. "What about her eyes?"

"Green," Kuon answered.

Julie squealed more. "Hmm… that's my gene. She looks like Kuon too." She looked content and prideful.

"Have you named her?" Kuu asked.

"Err… not yet," Kuon answered.

"Dad, what do you think of Rapunzel, Aurora, Tink and Cindy? They all got blonde locks but only Rapunzel got green eyes, I think?" Kyouko asked in excitement.

Kuu cringed. _Rapunzel? Aurora? Tink? Cindy? Seriously?_

"Aurora. I vote for Aurora," Julie immediately said.

Both men sweat dropped more. _Why the princess names?_

"Oh, it is so merry." Saena knocked the opened door.

"Mother." Kyouko smiled widely.

"Kyouko, I came to see my granddaughter. How is she doing today?" Saena walked close to Julie who was holding the baby. "Hi, Hizuri-san, you two just arrived in Japan, I guess?"

"Yes, we just couldn't wait to meet her," Kuu answered.

"Oh, yes. I bet. She's really cute after all." Saena smiled. "So, what's her name? Have you finally decided her name?"

"We are naming her, Mother," Kyouko answered.

"I hope it isn't something like Cindy or Aurora?" Saena said with a weird smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, you're right mother. How do you know that?" Kyouko chuckled.

_Oh no! _Saena cringed inwardly. She turned to Kuon. Kuon fidgeted in his place.

"You're not serious, I hope?" Saena dared herself to say.

"I'm serious. Partly," Kyouko said. "She's got blonde hair and green eyes. She doesn't look very Japanese too, right? Won't it be weird if she got Japanese name?"

"Ah… makes sense. You're right." Saena nodded. "Cindy? It is easier for Japanese's tongue, I think."

_NO!_ Both men screamed inwardly. Their last hope was crumbled.

"Kyouko, remember Setsuka?" Kuon said, trying to avert her attention.

"Yes, what's with Setsu?" Kyouko tilted her head.

"Tell me Setsu's profile!" Kuon stated.

"Blonde haired, grey eyed, half British half Japanese?" Kyouko said. "Ah, I know. You want to say that it's not a problem even if our daughter got Japanese name?"

Kuon nodded profusely. "That's it."

"Fine, you name her then." Kyouko gave up.

"What about…"

They finally named the little princess Chieko. It meant thousand blessing child.

* * *

><p>2 years and 6 months later…<p>

"Mommy! See! Daddy is flying. Daddy can fly." Chieko tugged on Kyouko's skirt.

The mother and daughter watched Kuon did a backflip. He was like a fairy under the moonlight. Chieko and Kyouko clapped hard for him. Kuon laughed happily and walked to his wife and daughter. They were having a hanami in Inokashira Park at the night.

Kuon scooped up his daughter and kiss her on her cheek. "Do you like it, my little princess?"

Chieko squealed. "Like it."

Chieko was now two years and 6 months old. Kuon was a doting parent like Kuu and he seemed to compete with Kuu when he was coming to visit his granddaughter. He would pout if his daughter preferred Kuu over him. Chieko was a picky eater like Kuon. She was difficult and Kyouko had to shove food into her mouth like Julie did to Kuon. She did it gently so Chieko wouldn't throw out the food afterwards. Even though, she was difficult with food, she rarely threw fit. She was an obedient and calm kid. Like her mother, she loved fairy tales. Kyouko would tell her fairy tales when she was about to sleep. She loved Cinderella and would call herself as Cinderella. Kyouko smiled widely. This part of Chieko was like her, and it made her happy. She nudged Kuon playfully when they kissed Chieko goodnight. Kuon stood shock when he heard Kyouko said, "Good night Cinderella." for the first time. Kyouko smiled and told him that their daughter often called herself Cinderella.

The family sat and leant against the big Sakura tree, watching the Sakura petals fell down. The wind was breezy and a little cold at night.

"Chieko, come and sit on mummy's laps. Daddy is all sweaty." Kyouko held out her arms.

Chieko crawled over to her and hugged her mother tight. "Mommy, sleep… Cinderella…" the little girl said and not long after she fell asleep in Kyouko's arm before Kyouko could even start telling her story.

Kuon chuckled. "Little one is tired I guess."

"Yes, and it passed her bed time too." Kyouko smiled. "Thanks for the performance, my dearest fairy prince."

"Sure. Now, where's my reward?" he asked then leaned over to her face. "May I?"

"It's… okay I think?" She blushed.

He raised his hand and cupped her face. He leant down and kissed her lips softly. He pulled away and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"See! As I said, you're a good mother," Kuon said suddenly when Kyouko stroked Chieko's hair softly. "You love Chieko and you treat her well."

"I love our little girl. She's adorable. And honey, you're a good father too."

"Thank you. She and you are my biggest treasures. I love you both." He leaned down and kissed her again.

She smiled against his lips. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Later the night...<p>

They deposited the sleeping Chieko in her room and kissed her good night. They closed her bedroom door softly. Chieko's room was only next door to their room. They made a door that connected their room and her room. They wanted to be there as soon as possible when she needed them.

"Chieko is sleeping now. It's adult time now," Kuon said and scooped Kyouko up, walking to their bedroom.

"Adult time? For us?" She said seductively.

"Not so loud. You don't want to wake her up and being disturbed, do you?" He winked at her.

She smiled and kissed him playfully. They kept kissing each other till he dropped her on their bed and pinned her down. He lifted up her shirt and…

"Wait!" Kyouko stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Before that, let's pick roles!" she said with a wink.

He was stunned then laughed. "Sure."

"What are we playing tonight?" She sat up and took the glass on their night stand. The glass had several papers inside it. She poured the glass content onto the bed. "Pick it?"

He took one quickly and handed to her. "This one."

She opened it and chuckled. "This is really naughty." She showed him the paper.

"Doctor and Nurse? So, shall we get our props first?" he whispered.

"You turned me on," Kyouko stated. "The answer is yes. We have to make it believable."

He chuckled. "You turned me on too. Believable, you say? We are actors… we have to…"

They got off their bed to get the 'props' that were kept in their wardrobe. Whilst they were walking to their wardrobe, they kissed and undressed each other.

"Kyouko honey," Kuon said right before they went into their walked in wardrobe.

"Hmm?"

"Let's have another baby. Chieko is big enough now. She needs a sibling. Maybe a son or another daughter." Kuon pulled her close to him. "What about it?"

"I think it's time to have another child too." She ran her fingers down his bare chest. "A son who looks like you will be nice."

He laughed. "Don't name him Phillip or Adam."

She kissed his nose. "If he got black lock like me then… Prince Charming." She giggled.

"Prince Charming?" He gaped.

"Adam or Phillip got dark locks too," she added.

"Most princes got dark locks huh?" He knitted his brows.

"Don't worry! Or we can name him Corn, like my fairy prince." Her hands moved lower and touched his clothed arousal. "If… he got blond lock like his father then... Kuon Jr." She smiled seductively.

He groaned when he felt her hand brushed over it whilst she pulled his boxer down. "Nice idea. The night is still long." Kuon pulled her up and kissed her neck. "Tonight I won't let you sleep."

She moaned when she felt his arousal rubbing her private part. They were completely naked and their eyes and hands feasted on each other's naked form. "Um… sounds interesting! Let's get change before we… ah… no, don't put it in just yet. I want to play first." She moaned louder.

"Heh? Are you sure?" He rubbed her harder and she had to grip his arm to suppress her moans.

"Sure, patient is a virtue," she panted hard. She was getting delirious just with the pleasure he gave her. She pulled away from him before they forgot they still had a game. She entered the wardrobe. "Come on, Corn."

He chuckled. "Coming..." He entered the wardrobe and closed the door, joined his wife inside and getting ready for their game of the night.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : It's finally finished. The last one got a little heated, but I didn't plan to write their 'game' so no further lemon. LOL. Thanks for reading. ^ ^**

**That doctor and nurse thing came because of Shiroyuki76's suggestion at first when I asked about roles. ^ ^ Thanks, your suggestion made me used it for the last one. The naughty game of them. :D I got an omake next after this epilogue.**

**Chieko's name : ****千恵子**


	17. Omake : Master and Pet

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skip Beat**

**A/N : The Omake took place after chapter 12 'You Are All I Love'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Master and Pet<strong>

Kuon stood still in front of the bathroom door after Kyouko pushed him out of it. Some thoughts were running inside his head. _She is having her period._ _That means… she's not going to get pregnant._ He sighed. He didn't know whether he should feel relieved or frustrated. It was true that it would be a problem if he got her pregnant outside the wedlock. Lory and his parents would grill him, and the public would accuse them. Kyouko was a rising actress and he couldn't stand the thought if he was the one who tarnished her image. She already had low self-esteem, plus she only played antagonists. He was afraid that she would have mental breakdown. Part of him wanted it to be realised. He wanted the child. It would be his and Kyouko's child. When he thought again, he realised that with this turn of events, there was no reason to get married. _No, I want to marry her. Not because some obligation. I have to tell her again later. I don't want her to think that I'm going to cancel it just because she didn't get pregnant._

He walked up to the bedroom and noticed the messy blanket on his bed. He walked closer and sat on the bed. His eyes caught the blood stain on the bed. He still wanted to curse himself for losing control. _I hope I wasn't too rough. I knew she felt good just… It was her first time and I probably hurt her. Not to mention, it was my first in these 6 years. I don't think I did well._ _Shit! Stop thinking about it, Kuon! h_e scolded himself when he felt himself getting aroused again. He tried to tidy up the blanket and covered up the blood stain.

When he was arranging the pillows, his eyes caught the crumpled papers under it. He put the pillows away and reached for the papers. He took all of the papers and proceeded to read it. He smiled when he saw his written roles. _She should have understood by now, right?_ He read the other two pieces of papers of hers.

_Best friend? Eh? She wanted to be my best friend? So, she only thought so far about me? _He sighed. _Eh but she said that she wanted to help me. So she wanted to use the role to help me? _He read another paper and his eyes widened. _What the… Why did she even think of such roles? It seemed like naughty roles for me. I think she meant the real pet._

"Corn… I'm okay now. I'm sorry that…" Kyouko stopped in her track. She had just got out from the bathroom. She was embarrassed that Kuon had to see her in such state. "What happen?" She walked fast to him when she saw his frozen state. She waved her hand before his eyes.

"Kyouko," he called out to her.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head.

"You wrote Master and Pet. What does it mean? Who's going to be the pet?" Kuon asked bluntly.

Kyouko stood still. "Ah, that? Well, I thought it would be interesting… if you were to be the pet," she answered with a smile.

"Eh? Why?" Kuon imagined himself wearing a dog collar with a tag attached. There was a name written on the tag. It was 'Kuon' and it got a cute paw in the background. It got the owner's name as well. He saw Kyouko's name on the tag as the owner. There was a note behind the tag 'please return this puppy to Kyouko at xxxxxxxxxx'. He shuddered at the thought.

Kyouko laughed softly. "Actually, you were the one who gave me that idea."

"Eh? When was it?" He was confused. _I gave her the idea? When did I ever say it?_

Seeing he was deep in thought and confused over her statement, she decided to show him what she meant. "Now you're Cain. Imagine Setsu is rejecting your gift."

He gave her level 1 puppy dog eyes when he heard it. His 'tail' wagged slowly. Kyouko thought she heard his whining sound.

She had to restrain herself desperately from hugging him. _It's called beg, Corn,_ she said inwardly. "Good now, Setsu is scolding you for buying her expensive gift and asks you to return it all."

He gave her maximum level of puppy dog eyes. The whining sound tripled.

She giggled. _I can see there are three of them._ "Cain, paw…"

He held out his 'paw'.

"Good now! Shake my hand?"

"Kyouko!" he said suddenly when he regained his senses. He was confused with her sudden orders. He felt himself was pulled into an unknown universe. "What are we doing?"

"No talking. It's an NG. Pet can't talk, Corn. Shake hand!"

Kuon shook hand with her. He was getting dizzy. _Is she playing the roles now? So what am I? A pet?_

"Turn around and beg." Kyouko giggled more.

Kuon got off the bed and did as she said. Kyouko tried to suppress her laughter. At the same time, she was amused. Even though he was playing pet- a dog to be exact, he played it well.

"Good boy, Cain," Kyouko patted his head and smiled widely.

Kuon seemed thoughtful. He was thinking to get some payback. He barked out loud. Kyouko jerked up. She stared down at him. They were staring at each other. Kuon was thinking to jump her.

Meanwhile, Kyouko was suppressing her laughter. She smiled meaningfully and about to pat his head when she realised that she got carried away. _Shoot! I made him act out a dog. No! Demon Lord would kill me._ Then she fell flat on the floor. "I am so SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…"

Kuon patted her head. "Good girl."

"No… I'm so sorry. I'm such a lowly kouhai. I made my respected senpai act out a dog. Huwaaaaaaaaa" She cried out loud.

"Kyouko, hey… I'm not angry." Kuon pulled her into his arms. "Shush… no crying."

She stopped and looked up at him with teary eyes. "You're not angry?" she sniffed.

"No, I just wanted to know why you wrote the role." Kuon chuckled and kissed her on her forehead. "I thought that you want to play some naughty game. I never expected that you really thought to make me act as a dog. I had a hunch about it actually. What did you plan for the role?"

She blushed red. "Um… you were like a stray puppy sometimes. When you show me your puppy dog eyes, I kind of wanted to hug you. Sometimes you looked lost and I felt I wanted to comfort you. You were really cute when you did that. And I can't resist you."

"Cute? Me?" He laughed softly. "I don't know whether I have to feel flattered or insulted."

Kyouko face changed. She was horrified. "I mean… no, it's…" she stuttered. "I'm sorry."

"No. I'm not angry," he said. "And stop calling me senpai, okay? I'm your boyfriend now… or fiancé?"

She blushed red and buried herself into his chest. She mumbled something unclear.

"It should be you being the pet," Kuon said and patted her head softly. He stroked her hair softly. "Setsu's collar could be your dog collar. I can attach a tag. My name will be written on it."

She stared at him and blinked her eyes. "Um… you want me to be the pet instead? You're angry after all," she wailed desperately.

He laughed. "No, I'm not, but Kyouko… those roles of yours are very naughty in my mind."

"I don't… I'm not…" she tried to protest. "No… It's not like I… kya…" She squeaked when he licked her lips. He grinned at her. She raised her hand to her cheek. "You licked me!"

"CUT! A dog will lick his master's face or lips. It was some kind of greeting. Have you ever thought about that?" He smirked.

She shook her head furiously. "No… I just wanted to pat you… No! I'm… NO!" She turned away her face from him. She blushed red till her ears.

Kuon leaned over to her and licked her ear. She squeaked again. "Kyouko," he said her name with his husky voice.

"Um… your voice…"

"What about my voice?"

"It gave me a weird feeling…" She turned to look at him.

He smiled seductively. "Then… shall we play this game now?" He licked her lips again.

"Corn… we…" she stopped. "I think you got an incoming call," she pointed at the buzzing device on the table beside the bed. _Saved by the phone._

Kuon reached for the phone. He flipped open the phone and pressed to answer. "Yes? Eh? Really? I'm sorry. I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you for the reminder."

"Who is it?" Kyouko asked.

"Miss Woods. She's downstairs. I have to dye my hair back now." He flipped closed his phone.

She stroked his hair. "You have to dye it back?" Kuon caught her hand and she jerked up.

"Yes… sorry. I know you like it so much…" He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Do you want to continue our game?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It was fun… having you act as a dog though."

He laughed. "Next time, I'll have you act as the pet. I'll give you cat or bunny ears. I will put a tag on your collar and you will be naked on my bed."

She blushed red. "That's…"

"Naughty? Hmm… I have to admit that I have naughty thoughts toward you. You just don't know how desirable you are." He kissed her again. He pulled away and picked her up. He made her sat on the bed.

"Um?" Kyouko stared down at him.

"Before that…" Kuon put a 'paw' on her palm. "Woof…" Kyouko jolted and blinked. "You're my master right? Escort me downstairs?" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

She laughed. "Pet can't talk, Corn. Let's go!"

"Woof…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Enjoy this little treat from me. This was requested by Shiroyuki76. Thanks for reading. Maybe I'll add Omake again if there was request. ^ ^**


End file.
